Steps to the Stars
by Stormikat
Summary: During a rainy day in ThunderClan, medicine cat apprentice Fawnfur tells the tale of the cats who failed to reach StarClan during the battle with the Dark Forest. The lost stars must band together to escape their prison, but a Dark Forest cat thinks she can hide among their ranks and escape with them. Set in an AU where Hollyleaf lived. A continuation of my Unknown Skies Series.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter

Disclaimer: Cover art based on "Orion's Cat" by Rachel Walker from Edge of the World Art

* * *

 **Prologue**

Raindrops plipped from stem and leaf to the ground where it gathered into a twisting snake of water that trickled outside the brambles of the ThunderClan nursery. The bush, butted up against the damp quarry wall, was protected from the leaf-fall storm. Inside the dim interior, the kits' ears quivered with each rumble of thunder in the gray skies. The youngest litter, no more than a moon old, burrowed into their mother's side, suckling for comfort. The older kits, nearing the moon of their apprenticeships, pretended to stand aloft from such kittenish fears. Still, their tails curled tight against their paws and they flinched with every roar of the unhappy clouds. Their mother, a black-and-white queen, curled in a moss nest as she waited out the rain. She opened her eyes to narrow slits and twitched her tail to welcome them, but they refused to abandon their dignity of age and did not turn their heads to face her, though their eyes darted in the black queen's direction.

Another flash of lightning lit the underside of the unseen clouds above. The answering thunder disguised the sounds of a fawn-colored she-cat entering the brambles. The she-cat licked the damp from her fur. The scent of herbs—of poppies, chamomile, and garlic—tickled the noses of the nursery inhabitants. Heads turned. Squeaks resounded from the smaller kits. They tumbled across their pale mother, her breath pushed out with an _uff_. The white queen with the silver tabby legs rolled over and smiled as her kits bowled into the fawn-colored newcomer.

Fawnfur lost her balance, nearly drowned in the wave of kits. She fell to her side, overcome with laughter. There were only three kits, but they made a commotion as wild as any twoleg offspring.

"You again?" growled the black queen with white stripes on her legs. Her two kits glanced down at their paws and didn't approach, though they looked as anxious as the youngsters to greet the new cat.

Fawnfur pulled her feet back under her and stood. Cloverkit slid down her back with an exuberant squeal. At her feet the other two demanded stories.

"What else do you have planned today, Lightningwhisker?" Fawnfur asked, her lip curled a brief moment before settling back over her teeth. Her tail lashed once. The kits pounced and she distracted them by letting them chase her tail in gentle circles. Better the youngest of the clan did not see the tiffs of their elders.

"Don't bellyache," Frostshine meowed to her fellow queen. "It keeps the kits distracted. Any other day you'd be complaining at their jumping on top of you. If she bothers you so much, go hunting."

The black she-cat twitched her ears as the next rumble drowned out the water trickling in the leaves outside. The gentle splash of rain returned to the nursery and Lightningwhisker said no more. She rested her head on her paws and turned away.

Frostshine smiled at Fawnfur and the medicine cat apprentice nudged the kits away from the drafty entrance and into the warm milky scents of the bramble den.

"I want to hear about LeopardClan again!" the littlest kit squeaked as she was nudged along.

"No, I want more Gray Wing!" shouted another.

"No, Darkfire and the twolegplace!"

"How Smoothshell caught her first fish!"

"Quiet, little ones," Fawnfur purred. "I cannot speak if you will not listen."

The three looked at each other and sat perfectly still. As much as any kits could. Their tails were atwitch and their ears lifted and fell as they watched Fawnfur's chest move with each breath. She could not help but chuckle at their eagerness. She looked over to Black-kit and Graykit, the older two, and motioned them closer with her tail. She would not leave them out despite the difficulties with their mother.

With a glance at the black queen, who refused to face their guest, the pair tip-toed to Fawnfur's side.

"Let's see, what story should I tell," Fawnfur meowed. The kits were eager to throw their suggestions yet again. Even Graykit offered. "How StarClan gave the Clans the warrior code."

Fawnfur smiled in the direction of the older kit. She would not mind telling such a story.

"But what happened to Hollyleaf once she left the Clans?" asked another.

"Hush, hush little ones," Fawnfur meowed. "How can we hear the voices of the Past if our own are louder than the whispers of our ancestors? Let us see if StarClan will be gracious tonight and give one of you the story you've longed to hear."

Black-kit rolled her eyes. "You know very well what story you are going to tell us," muttered the black-and-white kit.

Fawnfur wished she did. But she had no control over what she _Saw_. She could not predict the story which came from her mouth. Sometimes she could influence the visions. Mostly she could not.

"Remind me what we spoke of the other day," Fawnfur said. "What was it? Oh, yes, how Hollyleaf was believed dead when the tunnel collapsed on her head and she left Clan territory."

"And how she sent back her sons Darkfire and Dewstep to make the Clans follow the warrior code," Graykit leaned forward. "But she didn't succeed because Darkfire struck his brother a mortal blow and ran away from the Clans and—"

"We heard that ages ago," Black-kit whined.

"True," Fawnfur meowed. Still no pictures came to her head. She hadn't found the right story yet. "Well, I recall that we recently spoke about how Fallingstar became leader of ShadowClan."

"She was a ThunderClan cat," Cloverkit mewed. "Mom's sister!"

The three youngest kits stared at Frostshine in awe. One of their close relations guided a Clan!

"Why didn't you go to ShadowClan too?" Cloverkit demanded. "She could have made you deputy!"

Frostshine laughed. "My heart was always in ThunderClan."

"Kind of like Fallingstar's nosy, gray son," Lightningwhisker snorted from her nest. Her eyes lingered on Fawnfur.

"Lakefrost?" Frostshine questioned. Then she noticed the direction of Lightningwhisker's gaze and coughed and quickly glanced away.

"What? What?" the kits demanded.

"He was never interested in me that way!" Fawnfur protested. "StarClan needed him to find me so we could stop the Dark Forest."

"Little good that did," Lightningwhisker growled. "They still came. They still wreaked havoc in our Clans and killed our warriors. Without StarClan's help there wouldn't be any Clans left at the lake."

"It's not my fault. No one would believe me!" For a moment, Fawnfur's mind was taken back to that night after the Gathering.

 _The dawn had been a sickly green over the treetops. Bramblestar had stared at her with such disappointment as he cast her from the Clan. He declared that her prediction, her promise that the danger was coming, was nothing more than a lie. A way to hide her guilt as she unlawfully invited cats from ShadowClan into the territory and dallied with them._

 _After she was cast from the Clan, the following night the moon rose again, as round and bright as the night of the Gathering. But as it hung high in the sky, piece by piece, the circle was swallowed by shadow. Then the moon was gone, only to be replaced by blood. Black silhouettes with eyes glowing as red as the moon poured from shadows of the forest. They leapt from the roots of the trees, from the caves of the quarry, from the sheltered banks of the rivers. The spirits of the dead swarmed for the Clans, intent on their revenge._

 _The living cats tried to fight back only for their paws to slide through the murk of the shadows, as if they struck water and not fur. They could not land a blow, could not kill their enemies because their opponents were already dead. The Clans themselves were doomed to be erased from existence—!_

"Fawnfur! Fawnfur!" Frostshine nudged the medicine cat apprentice, jarring her from the vision.

Fawnfur had let herself go too deep. She shook off the images, afraid of the ones that would come next. Of seeing over and over again her sister collapse, throat covered in blood. Morningsong had been the first to die that night. Fawnfur had nearly been the second. She swallowed back the tears in her eyes. _Morningsong deserved it_. She tried to make herself believe the words.

"Right," Fawnfur sniffled. "The Dark Forest cats killed for their twisted reasons, but before they could do greater damage, our pleas to StarClan were answered. The moon returned and the stars fell from the skies, landing in our Clans. Our ancestors came to defend us. Spirits can only fight spirits. We living cats could not even land a blow. StarClan chased the shadows from our midst. Now they will never return because as two brave StarClan cats closed the Darkpool—the Dark Forest's means of reaching the living world—and we have no need to fear their return anymore. The worlds remain separate as they should be. Balance between StarClan and the living Clans was restored."

Fawnfur thought she'd shaken the images of that night from her head, but something slipped back and her voice continued to tell the tale as it unfolded before her.

"But what of the cats who died during the Blood Moon?" she meowed. "Typically StarClan guides the warriors who've given their lives in the service of their Clan. They take them to the starry skies above to enjoy their days of rest. But that night, StarClan was cut off until the moon returned and no one could guide the spirits properly. More than a few cats ended up in the Dark Forest. Cats who glowed with the light of stars, outnumbered by the shadows of the dead."

* * *

 **So I'm back. At least for this story anyway. You are probably wondering why I've broken my silence after so long. This was one story I've still felt inspired to write after all this time. I had to answer the question left over from** Unknown Skies **of whatever happened to those cats I'd trapped in the Dark Forest. Plus I've always been fascinated of what actually happens in StarClan and the Dark Forest. We need an actual main series dedicated to those cats-mostly because, what does keep the Dark Forest from pulling their stunt of invading the living world again? (At least my series gives a reason.)  
**

 **In part I am inspired by Erin Hunter's continued series (as even more questions remain unanswered after the events of the Dark Forest Battle) and by EnlightenShadow who I allowed to write his own version of "Hollyleaf's Challenge". I would invite you to read that story (and the sequels) and his original stories as well.**


	2. Chapter 1 Lost Stars

Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter

Thanks to reviewers: HeatherDiamond128 and EnlightenShadow

 _For an explanation: You'll notice that Fawnfur's history of the Clans and the battle with the Dark Forest is different than the main series. This is because_ Steps to the Stars _follows the events from my series that started with_ Hollyleaf's Challenge _. My books take an alternative direction because_ HC _was written when Hollyleaf "died" in the tunnel. The book went with the theory she did not die (later proven true) but because of Hollyleaf's actions, the events of the Clans play out differently than in Hunter's series-including when the Dark Forest invaded in_ Unknown Skies _versus_ Omen of the Stars _._

 _For details you'd have to read my other works (mainly_ Falling Into Shadow _and_ Unknown Skies _), but Fawnfur's summary should suffice. Just keep in mind there will be characters you don't recognize, but all too familiar villains._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The tabby she-cat's ears twitched. Something scuttled in the thorns. She opened her jaws letting the wild odor of dirt and pine needles hit the roof of her mouth. Mouse. The tabby swallowed the sudden rush of saliva. She could practically taste the blood on her tongue. Her hunger, long unsatisfied, awoke once more. Her stomach grumbled. This would be a wonderful meal. The best thing to happen to Fernstripe in a long while.

She stilled her paws. She couldn't let the mouse feel her movement on the ground. She couldn't let it get away. She had to find it. Be the first to reach it.

In the thick undergrowth, the hunt would be difficult. The thorns and brambles here in the Dark Forest were thicker than fleas on rabbits. Every step drew the long, pointed plants through fur to pierce skin. Cuts were frequent here and the scent of blood was a companion as constant as the darkness above and the smoky tang that wafted through the air.

Fernstripe had never come across the fire causing the smell, but the eternal-leaf-fall forest was rife with a thick haze. She supposed one day that the hidden fire would burn in her direction and the next stage of misery would begin. But maybe it would burn away the brambles and thistles. That might be the only blessing.

She contained her shudder at the images of burned forest and cats, not wanting to scare the morsel she stalked. Fernstripe flicked her ears, searching. There it was. She could hear the mouse now as it gnawed at the wooden stems. Was it searching for food too? Not much here. There was never much of anything here. Which might be why there was so little prey for Fernstripe and her fellow cats. The Place of No Stars was not a friendly territory. It was not meant as a place to rest from the long labors of warrior life. She'd learned that as soon as she'd arrived. At least the tabby hadn't needed to make her journey alone. Soon after she'd awoken in the forest Fernstripe had found her sister and together they'd discovered the other inhabitants of the dark trees. The spirits were gathered, plotting revenge on the living and StarClan for forcing them to this miserable existence.

Fernstripe placed one paw in front of the other, easing between the sharp ends of the dry, brown vegetation. Carefully, carefully now. Her stomach rumbled and she willed it to silence. Killing this mouse should be easy. She was frightened in her eagerness she would make a mistake and scare off her prey, so she proceeded cautiously.

The mouse was in a particularly thick tangle of brambles. Sharp thorns poked out at every angle as if the plant's only purpose had been designed to hurt. The aim of everything here, really. If it wasn't the thorns piercing skin or patches of nettle and burning ivy driving a cat mad, the other spirits had no concern for the others. They were willing to catch claws on anyone not considered an ally.

How could she get inside this tangle? The tabby lifted her ears, listening for the mouse's reaction. It was still chewing away. It didn't sense her. Just as she had difficultly sniffing it out due to the hazy smoke, the mouse couldn't smell her, not used to the stench. It chewed too loudly to hear her. She must step with care. Or should she?

Would it be worth flushing the mouse out? Fernstripe could chance it and hope the creature had no hole to hide in. Open ground was scarce, but patches of dirt, embedded with stones, were smattered between the thorns. The ground was tough to claw into, not that there was any good reason to dig. The mouse wasn't likely to have a hole. She decided to flush the creature from its den.

"I see it! I see the light!"

Fernstripe's head shot up. Who had yowled?

From the corner of her eye, the tabby saw the mouse darting from cover. She ignored the shout and sprang after the creature. The thorns clawed at her side, pulling fur and tugging legs as she squeezed passed the bush, thrusting herself off of the hard dirt. One leap, two, and crashing into the nettles which raked her nose and eyes. Fernstripe tumbled through the thorns and she bit down on the mouse.

Something thin and hard wriggled against her tongue. Fernstripe squinted. The mouse struggled in front of her nose, tail caught between her teeth. The brownish-gray creature jerked and flipped about, biting at her jaw and squeaking violent protests. Fernstripe wrestled the morsel to the ground, pinning it with her claws as the beast tried to draw blood from her paw pads. She was glad she had not met a rat. Though she still would have eaten it.

She ignored the creature for now, hungry, but someone was nearby. She was not about to let them get her prey!

"This is going to be fun!"

Fernstripe's shoulders hunched and her pale fur prickled, making her bigger. Her ears flicked and her eyes darted around the undergrowth. No one was there. Not nearby anyway. Was the other cat even aware of her? Fernstripe heard the sound of heavy breathing and two or three other voices taunting. The sound of their claws tore through the thick branches of the thorns. They were hunting alright, but they weren't hunting her.

It wasn't unusual to see the cats gang up on each other. Once long ago, the cats of the Place of No Stars had been forced to travel alone. In this new era, the Dark Forest cats had learned it was not a good idea for anyone to travel without a companion. You were safer with the eyes of someone else to watch your back. Not many cats got along nor would they share what food they caught, but it was safer than having another group decide you'd be as fun as a moss ball and as easy to claw to bits.

Fernstripe bent to readjust her mouse and escape. She would enjoy it in peace somewhere else. Before she was the next victim. She'd already escaped the clutches of the nastiest of the Forest and was not going back to them.

She nearly broke the mouse's spine when, suddenly, she caught sight of the light leaking through the undergrowth. Brilliant bright, and warm. Had the fire come already to consume her? She nearly jerked away until she realized the words of the taunting cats:

"We'll tear the stars off of you."

"I wonder if she'll still glow then!"

Harsh laughter echoed against the tree branches overhead. The red and yellow leaves rustled and the black abyss beyond sucked their voices away unheard by anyone but Fernstripe.

Was it? Could it be? Fernstripe had only caught a glimpse of one or two racing away from their tormentors. She'd been busy fleeing as well. At the time she'd thought it nothing more than a StarClan skirmish. Until one day she'd overheard a hunting trio talking about how Tigerstar had taken StarClan cats captive. Not glowing cats who had come over from the StarClan border, but cats who'd been living. Who'd died during the battle of the Dark Night and had failed to reach StarClan as they properly should. If the Dark Forest cats could not have their revenge on the living, then they'd take it out on the lost warriors who'd failed to get to the correct afterlife territory.

Fernstripe crept carefully toward the sounds of laughter, her stomach still grumbling. She breathed in sharply, hoping not to regret her next action. She flung the mouse into the middle of the attackers. The creature squeaked and skittered away in terror, not the least dazed.

The other cats froze for only an instant. "Mouse!"

With that cry they were chasing after the fleeing morsel. Fernstripe spat in annoyance at her rumbling stomach and bounded toward the glow that pierced the thorn bush. The undergrowth was nearly as thick as the one she'd found the mouse in.

"Hey," Fernstripe yelled into the bush. "Get out of there!"

She could just glimpse the bright she-cat through the branches. The gold wasn't just from the flecks of light surrounding the she-cat. The StarClan cat's fur was the color of the golden beams of the sun. Fernstripe only dreamed of the sun now. She wished there was a rock warmed by the glorious heat to rest her scratched and battered body on. She had nothing but her memories.

At Fernstripe's order, the she-cat flinched. She didn't look like she was coming out. Her chest was streaked with dried blood. Probably from the thorns. There would have been worse if the hunting trio had caught her.

"I didn't let that mouse go just so you could sit there," Fernstripe meowed. "Those things are rare and I just gave up a good meal for you."

"Wh-why did you do that?" asked the other she-cat through heaves of breath.

"You're StarClan," Fernstripe meowed.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

Fernstripe wasn't sure if she should start laughing because the other she-cat was joking, or if the golden cat really was that mouse-brained. Fernstripe had wasted a good mouse on this pathetic fluff.

"There are others of you," Fernstripe meowed.

"Really?"

"Yes, I caught glimpses before they were captured."

"Did you save them too?"

"No. I'm sure they could handle themselves better than you and if not, I wasn't going to risk getting captured. I'm a hunted she-cat too, you know. It's not like I have the time to save everyone who gets themselves into trouble. And we don't have a lot of time before the hunters catch that mouse. Arguing over who gets to eat it might delay them a little, but we really should get out of here. Come on!"

With reluctance, the golden she-cat pulled herself from the dome of thorns. A few snagged her fur, ripping free with tufts in their sharp clutches. Fernstripe turned on her paws and hurried in the direction opposite the three cats had chased the mouse.

"Y-you weren't in the battle were you?" meowed the golden she-cat as she followed.

"No. I was busy freeing myself from a dirt pit."

"What?"

Fernstripe growled and her pace became quicker. She avoided the thicker thorns, moving her body in a way to push in the direction the plants instead of moving against them. She had learned to avoid getting caught on the prickles-"swimming with the current" as the RiverClan cats put it. The other she-cat stumbled through, her thick tail-fur getting caught on everything.

"Tigerstar thought he'd use me to draw my sister out," Fernstripe eventually meowed. "He had me buried in a small chamber. She never even came!"

After all she'd done for Eveningbreeze, her sister hadn't even bothered to rescue her!

"So how did you get out?" the golden she-cat asked.

"The guards abandoned their post on the Dark Night. I dug my way out. I've been on the run since." She had no intentions of meeting up with Eveningbreeze ever again. Let that fox-hearted she-cat get caught and shoved down in the cold dirt, buried alive. Trapped without air. Fernstripe had died that way, swallowed by a collapsing tunnel. Tigerstar had put her back into her worst nightmare.

"You gave up your mouse for me," the golden she-cat whispered. "Thank you."

Fernstripe twitched an ear back and tried to calm her racing heart. "You're welcome."

"Why did you do it?" the other she-cat asked.

"Well. . . This might sound odd."

The she-cat did not answer and when Fernstripe looked back, she could see her companion was waiting. Fernstripe's tail twitched and caught on some thorns. She yanked it free. Dare she even say it? Why not? The she-cat would find out eventually. Fernstripe might as well be honest.

"I figure eventually the rest of StarClan will come back for you," Fernstripe meowed. "I want to be there when they do. I'm tired of this horrible forest and being afraid I might run into some cat who wants to make my life more miserable than theirs."

"You think they will?" the other cat asked.

"Will what?"

"That StarClan will come for me? For us?"

"I'm betting my everything on it," Fernstripe meowed. "To travel with you otherwise is foolish. We can barely protect each other. We need a Clan."

"A Clan?"

"There's greater protection with more cats. I think we'd be better off if we could take care of each other. Maybe we could actually catch prey and bring it back to camp. It's a lot better than living on your own, waiting to be ambushed. Everyone else travels in their small groups, but we need a Clan."

"Who will be a part of it?"

"Me and you for starters, if you agree. I know you don't trust me, I mean I don't trust any of the cats here either, especially not my fox-hearted sister. I did everything for her, did as she ordered all my life, listened to her lies, and this is how she repays me. Abandons me to Tigerstar and his lot. Let's them torture me for fun—"

The golden cat's ears went back and her eyes darted to the undergrowth as though she might try to flee. Fernstripe clenched her jaw. She couldn't lose the StarClan cat.

"It won't just be me and you in this Clan," Fernstripe meowed. "Don't laugh, but I want all of the rest of the lost StarClan."

"All!" exclaimed the other she-cat, attention pulled back. "How many are there?"

"Quite a few, I'd think. I need a Clan and only StarClan cats work well together. You have a reason to band together. And maybe if there are more of you, the actual StarClan will come that much quicker and get me out of here. Besides we'll all be hunted anyway, might as well be hunted together."

"I'll join," the other cat meowed. "I'll help you find the others and convince them to join too."

"Really?" This was wonderful. "You can be deputy then!"

A foolish grin spread on the other cat's face. "Great! I'm Honeybee, by the way."

"Fernstripe, formerly of ShadowClan."

"Really? Me too! I'm from ShadowClan," Honeybee meowed.

Fernstripe decided to take that as a sign this was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 2 Wandering Shadows

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

 _Sorry, I am a little late, so I will give you two chapters._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The water-filled stone indent reflected the dignity and arrogance settled in the half-closed eyes and partially lifted ears of the medicine cats and leaders surrounding the pool of water. The spirits were of various ages, size, and colors. Gingers, white-splotched brown tabbies, those of silver fur, and others the color of the blackest shadows in the deepest of nights. They were settled among the sparse ferns on patches of moss and grass. The majority of the cats twitched their tails and ears and whispered to each other. Their eyes roved the path leading down the cliff side as if waiting for someone. Two flicked a leaf to each other with their tails while another could be heard audibly snoring. Only a few showed polite interest in the two cats who'd come to the Moonpool.

The first presenter was a brown-and-ginger tabby she-cat known as Sunstorm. The gregarious she-cat leaned forward on her white paws, her ears upright. Her tail lashed as she spoke, nearly hitting her mate Redfur, a fox-colored tom with long legs and skinny body of a WindClan cat.

"You can't just say 'no'," Sunstorm growled.

Harestar lowered his ears. They'd sent this gray and brown tabby tom to deal with her yet again. The WindClan leader had died many seasons ago, and so was not currently "in charge" of StarClan but because he was Redfur's brother, the other leaders must have thought he had some influence over Sunstorm. Or they were so tired of dealing with her they intended to drive her away with the most abrasive tom in their ranks.

"The answer is the same as the many other times you've visited the Moonpool," Harestar meowed. "Your sister is not worthy to enter StarClan."

"You don't know! You can't just declare that."

"Again, I don't have to. She awoke in the Dark Forest after her death. That is where she is meant to be."

"What about all the other spirits who didn't reach StarClan during the Dark Night?" Sunstorm argued.

"What about them?" His eyes narrowed and even the other leaders ducked their heads, hiding their uneasy expressions as they murmured to each other.

"Morningsong has told me about them—"

"You're still visiting her?" The fur along Harestar's back rose and his teeth flashed for a moment. An unhappy grumble spread throughout the gathered cats.

"We forbade this," a tortoiseshell she-cat spoke up from where she rested in the shade of a lilac bush. The purple flowers were in full bloom and a sweet scent permeated the cliff top. "When you first intruded on our meeting last moon, we assumed you wouldn't be so foolish to go back. StarClan does not step into Dark Forest territory and they do not enter ours."

"Well, I went back," Sunstorm meowed. "Morningsong has told me about those other cats. She's seen them. You can't tell me they deserve to be in the Dark Forest too. I am willing to go on an expedition to the Dark Forest and retrieve the cats who are meant to be here."

"No!"

Harestar was not the only one to yowl. Sunstorm watched a ripple passed through the crowd of cats. Ears twitched as the former leaders of the Clans glanced at each other, whispering. They were more alert now than they had been before. She'd known they were tired of her requests to bring Morningsong to the territory. She hadn't ventured this idea yet, having only recently learned of the many StarClan cats trapped in the Place of No Stars. It wasn't like the other warriors hadn't noticed the missing Clanmates.

For those that still observed the living, the spirits knew certain cats were missing. But the lost warriors weren't in StarClan and no one knew of any reason they'd leave the Clans. There was a discrepancy in their ranks, but no one had thought the missing cats were in the Dark Forest. So many cats in one generations didn't just get exiled there, so they hadn't considered the obvious. Sunstorm hadn't thought of it either, until Morningsong mentioned it. Sunstorm realized this was how she could free her sister.

Sunstorm understood the StarClan leaders didn't trust her sister. Morningsong had been one of the few living cats working with the Dark Forest, giving the dead information on the Clans. Morningsong had paid for the deed with her life. If she had died any other night besides during the eclipse, she would have ended up in StarClan. Sunstorm knew it.

"Don't you want them here?" Sunstorm demanded. "Or are you so confident they deserve their fate too? That because they died and went to the Dark Forest they aren't worthy to step into our perfect little meadow?"

The StarClan territory never had winter. The cats were never without food or companionship. There was only the living to concern themselves with and wait for old friends to arrive. Sunstorm had a long time to wait. The ginger-and-brown she-cat had died young-last green-leaf-not long after she'd obtained her warrior name. She'd finally accepted her fate, but those she left behind in ThunderClan had not. Sunstorm understood her sister's actions. To deny Morningsong access to this land of plenty because she'd felt Sunstorm hadn't deserved death either was unjust. Sunstorm would fight for her sister to join her in StarClan.

"It's not that they aren't worthy. . ." a black she-cat spoke from the middle of the gathered group. "Rather, we dare not upset the balance again."

Mutters of agreement spread through the gathering of leaders and medicine cats. Sunstorm closed her eyes. According to some cats, the Dark Forest had been allowed to attack the living Clans because StarClan had overstretched their influence and powers, granting gifts to the living cats and speaking to warriors without the aid of the Moonpool. It was only natural the Dark Forest had influence as well, and as StarClan's interference grew, the Dark Forest amassed its powers until the twisted spirits escaped into the land of the living.

"Going in once isn't going to change a thing," Sunstorm meowed. "The Darkpool formed over seasons, this one time won't—"

"And the one time after that and after that, and each little bit adds a drop more," Harestar meowed. "We took a vow to stop interfering. We've already broken that. We will not tip the balance yet again! It is our job to guide, not to dictate nor control. The Dark Forest is not our domain nor will it ever be. Just as the living cats must respect the boundaries of the Clans, so will we. Leave them to their misery."

"Including those who ought not to be there?" She barred her teeth. "Who are you to say who can enter this domain?" Sunstorm's tail lashed harder. At her side Redfur murmured calming words, but she ignored him.

"What about Blackstar?" she demanded. "He murdered cats in the old forest, yet here I am staring at him right now. And Ashfur! He tried to kill three apprentices, a warrior, and Firestar all in the name of love. Mudclaw? All he wanted was a strong Clan and felt he'd been lied to and he thought he was following the warrior code by insisting he become leader. How are these cats any different than the killers and code breakers in the Dark Forest? Did they not feel enough guilt to go to the Dark Forest? Then they really shouldn't be here if they aren't even guilty for what they've done."

"They sent themselves there." Harestar stared coldly at her.

Sunstorm could find no understanding from him.

"Firestar!" Sunstorm pleaded. She found the flame-colored leader resting beside a silver-blue she-cat. He looked startled by her plea.

The ginger tom had been the last leader of her Clan and so in the territory of spirits, his words held a little more weight than the previous leaders' did. It was a system Sunstorm was still trying to learn.

"I-I have to agree with the rest of the leaders, Sunstorm," meowed the previous ThunderClan leader. "I will not let the Dark Forest into the lake territory again. I have living family members. I don't want them hurt."

Sunstorm blinked. She had living family too: Her mother and her remaining sister, Fawnfur. Should she have been as reluctant as these leaders to risk those she loved? Her ears lowered. Who was she to sacrifice one sister over the other? She would save both!

"-ystar!" the sound of paw steps pounded up the narrow rocky trail that led to the top of the cliff where the Moonpool lay. The cats looked up and for a moment Sunstorm was not the center of attention. She turned and watched as a black-and-cream cat pulled itself over the ledge.

"Cedarfall what news?" a medicine cat called out.

"It's the same in the Clans, too," the newcomer panted. "The sleepers are missing."

A whisper rippled through the cats. Some rose and paced while others muttered anxiously to each other.

"What is going on?" Sunstorm demanded. Well at least this explained why these cats had been gathered together when she'd arrived at the Moonpool. They'd been expecting some other cat to speak with them.

"Sunstorm," Harestar meowed, "leave. We've things to discuss."

"We are discussing this! I am not leaving my sister a moment longer in the Dark Forest to be hunted like prey!"

"You are not to go back to the Dark Forest!"

"You can't stop me."

A silence descended and the distracted cats focused their attention back on her. They knew she was right. There was no way to enforce their order. The risks and challenges of living no longer applied. She couldn't be forbidden food as prey was abundant, and she didn't actually have to eat to exist. With multiple leaders no one was really in control. If they tried to exile her, she'd just come back.

"Harestar." A few of the cats came closer to the Moonpool waterline.

Harestar lifted his ears.

"Please escort your brother and his mate away," the cats requested.

The tom's ears lowered. He glared at Sunstorm and somehow his lashing tail made a motion that she should follow. She didn't move her paws. The cats stared at her and a few lowered their ears with displeasure. They expected to be obeyed. How could she obey cats she no longer had respect for?

"I will toss you off this cliff if you don't move," Harestar hissed at her.

"Don't you dare," Redfur growled back. He moved forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Sunstorm. She felt a little better with him there. But she had a feeling he could do little good against the rest of the cats at the Moonpool.

She was making no headway. These cats refused to listen to her. She'd tried time and time again. If Sunstorm wanted to retrieve Morningsong from the Dark Forest, it was up to her. Even if she continued to make enemies of the leaders. They refused to act for the good of others, too terrified of their own powers. She sighed and turned toward the path.

Harestar's ears lifted in surprise but he followed Redfur and Sunstorm, taking advantage of their cooperation. His tail still lashed, and his claws were out, scraping the stones. He probably hated escorting her away like some common warrior. But he wasn't. He was a leader, and as such had access to information withheld from others. Things Sunstorm wanted to know.

They followed the tight trail which switch-backed down the cliff side. No one spoke and Sunstorm strained for words from above, but the wind made the chattering unclear. What was wrong with the sleepers? The term was for the cats who slept all the time. These cats had been in StarClan for generations since the beginning. Literally the beginning. The founders of the Clans had only woken recently for the prophecy about the Dark Forest. They'd given their warning about the imbalance causing the Dark Forest to gain influence (what little good the actual warning had done). Soon after the Dark Forest battle, many of the sleepers had gone back to their dens, curled up, and went back to dreaming. They had been dead for so long, dreams were the only thing that held interest for them.

"Harestar, what is going on?" Sunstorm meowed.

"I would know if I were up there. But I am stuck escorting the pair of you."

She shook her head. "Come now, you must know a little."

"I have no need to explain leader business to you," Harestar meowed. "I've taken you from the Moonpool and my job is over. Please to not come back up again. Forget your sister."

"That would be like me telling you to forget about Redfur."

Redfur and Harestar shared a glance before they broke gazes, each staring elsewhere. Sunstorm again wondered what had happened between them. That was unimportant right now. She was curious as to what was more critical than rescuing StarClan cats unjustly trapped in the Dark Forest.

"If you don't want me back up there for another moon, then you better tell me what is going on," Sunstorm meowed.

Harestar snorted. "The sleepers are missing."

That was what Cedarfall had said.

"Then they're awake," Redfur meowed. "Maybe there's another prophecy."

Sunstorm hoped so. And it had better be one about StarClan rescuing the cats in the Dark Forest. A prophecy was a guarantee to get the moss-pelts to help her. No wonder the sleepers closed themselves off from the world. No one wanted to do anything unless there was a prophecy involved. It was enough to make her want to leave the territory again. At least there had been a giant hawk to fight in the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

"No. I never said anything about them being awake," Harestar snapped. "I said missing. Their nests are cold, their scents dull. We sent Cedarfall to the lake to see if the same was happening in the rest of the Clans. From what I heard it seems like it is so. Now, I am going to find out why. Goodbye." Harestar turned and headed back up the path, leaping with his long legs for each pawhold.

"What happened between you?" Sunstorm meowed, watching him. She wanted to be up there listening in. Perhaps if she hadn't interrupted, she might have been allowed to stay.

"You remember the secrets I told you that only the leaders are supposed to know?" Redfur meowed.

"Yeah."

"They found out that he'd told me and well, since then we haven't been on the best of terms."

"That's too bad." Perhaps to keep from revealing anymore secrets, Harestar had started not speaking with his brother. Their relationship had deteriorated since. Sunstorm was grateful for the information. She didn't regret knowing what she knew. It had helped her get into the Dark Forest the first time and burn away the Darkpool. Without her, the living Clans would have been destroyed. Of course, that meant she was one of the few regular warriors who knew how to get into the Dark Forest. Something the leaders didn't like. They coveted their secrets.

Most of which she still didn't know.

"You aren't going back up, are you?" Redfur meowed.

Sunstorm took her gaze from the path and turned to the tom. "No. Maybe. I didn't promise him I wouldn't stay on the path, just that I wouldn't be at the Moonpool. Hey, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"About the Dark Forest. I know we can think our way there, but is there an actual boundary we can cross?"

"Oh, no. I am not telling you anything else." He shook his head and started walking away. "I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Come on, please?" She dashed in front of him, blocking his path. He continued to walk, only slowed down by her interference.

"No."

She stopped and stared at him in shock. "Don't you want my sister to be in StarClan?"

For a moment the fox-colored tom wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Redfur. . ."

"I agree with the leaders, alright? I don't think she deserves to be here after all she did. She doesn't seem apologetic to me. She's glad others got hurt. She wanted to punish StarClan for your death. Well she did. We've lost warriors to the Dark Forest because of her, and does she care? No."

"She'll help me get them back."

"Will she?"

Sunstorm stared at him. "Go. If you aren't going to help me, I don't want to see you. I'll get Morningsong here and you'll see. She's supposed to be here. She and the other lost StarClan warriors. If you won't help me, then I don't need you spying to the leaders."

"Sunstorm!"

She turned her back on him and stalked away through the tall grass, stream at her side. She ignored the scuffling of the mice as they fled from her, digging themselves into their burrows. She didn't want anything to do with that tom. He'd supported her so fully this last moon, she'd expected him to keep standing by her side. Instead he would help the very cats that kept her and her sister separated. Well she didn't need him. She would get Morningsong without his help.

Sunstorm hurried away into the grass. Much like in the territory on earth, there was a stream separating the grassy hills and trees of what would be considered WindClan and ThunderClan territories. What was missing was scent markers. StarClan kept themselves separated by choice, held together by familiar bonds like family or personal preference for dens. ThunderClan usually stuck to the trees and so it was with the other cats and what they found familiar. She and Redfur had made a den at the boundary so they could choose where to hunt the next day. In addition, it was easier to see the leaders at the Moonpool when she decided it was time to talk to them again.

Now she raced passed their den, scents of the two of them thick between the tree roots. She could hear him shouting behind her. He sounded like he was apologizing, but he didn't follow her. She passed a few cats on her descent to the lake. There was a mentor and apprentice pair. A recently dead cat and a StarClan member showing the newcomer around and explaining what to expect. They spoke in soft tones, a wide-eyed wonder on the recently dead's face.

Sunstorm remembered her own mentor. When she'd first died, Sunstorm had needed someone to show her the territory. Show her where to sleep and hunt, warn her not to cross into the Unknown Territory, and to introduce her to other cats. Her breath caught in her throat. What if Hazeltail had been one of the cats to disappear? Harestar had said it was the sleepers, but what if other cats were disappearing but no one had noticed? They expected the sleepers to be in their dens, so it was obvious when they were gone. But what if others had gone missing?

Had Hazeltail gone too? Would Sunstorm never see the she-cat again? If Morningsong wasn't here, and Redfur had turned against her, then her only friend left was Hazeltail, the cat who had mentored her after she died.

The ginger-and-brown she-cat twisted around and dove into the trees and undergrowth, intent on finding the small gray-and-white ThunderClan cat.

As she dashed over a fallen tree, the shadows recoiled, pulling in tighter. Sunstorm saw nothing, determined to find her mentor. She leaped passed, the ferns shaking with her departure.

Behind, in the curve of the rotting log, the shadows twitched and red eyes gleamed. The shadowed cat watched her go. Blood from a recent meal dripped from its jaws. A tongue came out lapping the red liquid. Slowly the shadow stood up, and walked through the ferns after Sunstorm. It trailed the racing she-cat, searching for someone as well.


	4. Chapter 3 Bait

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"There aren't any stars here," Honeybee meowed.

"What?" Fernstripe glanced at the golden she-cat that followed her through the thorns. The former ShadowClan she-cat's head was twisted upward as she stared at the branches overhead. Red, orange, and yellow leaves clung unfallen to the withered and narrowed limbs. Beyond the branches, the obsidian-black sky looked as though it extended far, far away in a never-ending expanse but at the same time appeared so near a cat could reach up and touch. There wasn't a spark of light anywhere the black. The only light in the forest glimmered behind Fernstripe in the shape of a cat. Now the vegetation that they pushed through was suddenly more brilliant, but the shadows thicker. The branches and vines rustled as they pushed through. There were no other sounds. No twittering of birds nor wind shoving aside leaves. There was no scent of prey, only the smell of smoke. A typical day in the Dark Forest which seemed to fascinate the StarClan she-cat to no end.

The fluffy, golden she-cat following Fernstripe stared upward, mouth open, like a kit in awe. She had no smell of fear now, and was a little careless with her steps. She pushed heedlessly through the brambles, her fur caught in clumps on the piercing spikes. Her pelt was bedraggled and burrs clung to her.

"No," Fernstripe agreed. "No stars. Never have been. Never will."

"Where are we going, exactly?" Honeybee panted as she fought the twisting thistles and brambles, heedless of the thorns raking her. Before long she'd be bald, which would solve one problem, but then blood might be drawn. That was the last thing they needed. Blood would interest any nearby hunting cat. Fernstripe really had to teach Honeybee how to walk properly. She'd been hoping the other she-cat would notice without behind told, but the little dandelion puff was not very observant. Fernstripe could well imagine she was not a skilled warrior. No wonder she'd died on the Dark Night.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," Fernstripe meowed. "I don't have a den. It is safer to travel and not settle down. Don't let your scents linger, and all that. Right now I just want to get far away from the three who targeted you. That mouse probably didn't last long."

The only question in Fernstripe's mind was if the trio would decide if it was worth tracking down a StarClan spirit. In the Dark Forest, what else did a cat have to do? She knew they would follow. They had to reach safety before they were tracked.

 _Snap._

Fernstripe's ears shot up and she stopped walking. Honeybee bumped into her.

"What is it?"

"Shh," Fernstripe hissed. She twitched her tail over Honeybee's muzzle. She held her breath and strained to hear over the golden she-cat's panting. Yes. There. What any other cat unfamiliar with the territory might think was wind, was actually somecat brushing through the thorns. Someone following their trail. Her eyes narrowed on the golden clumps of fur. She spat. Foxdung. She'd been a fool to not think of that danger. It didn't matter how fast they moved, all a cat had to do was follow these obvious signs.

"They're coming," Fernstripe whispered pointlessly. The hunters already knew where they were. Why not just shout? Because, maybe, just maybe, they didn't realize the golden she-cat wasn't alone. Fernstripe was certain her fur wasn't caught on the plants. With the she-cat constantly behind Fernstripe, her own scent might be obscured.

"What do we do?" Honeybee whispered back, ears lowered, body hunching as she turned to face their trail.

Fernstripe knew they didn't stand a chance against all three hunters. To be more accurate, she knew she had no chance. The dandelion at her side was no help whatsoever. There was no way the three hunters would be intimidated by Honeybee. They'd already chased her to ground before. Honeybee was good for only one thing.

 **-Line-**

When the first hunter came, the white-and-gray tom found a bedraggled golden she-cat laying limp half in and out of the thorns, as though she'd grown too tired to shove herself into the tangle all the way. She panted and lay with legs sprawled. The glimmers of light in her fur were like flecks of quartz on a sunny day, illuminating the bent and twisted tree the thicket had wrapped around.

Dirty-snow grinned when he saw the she-cat.

"I knew you wouldn't get far," he laughed.

Honeybee opened her eyes and squeaked in terror. The golden she-cat struggled to get further into the bramble tangle, but the thorns caught on her fur across her chest, keeping her from pressing through the thick overgrown branches at the base of the gnarled tree.

Dirty-snow flicked an ear and yowled, "I found her!"

Fernstripe bit back a hiss. The tabby had been hoping he wouldn't say a thing. Like when wanting to enjoy a mouse in peace, you don't bring others to steal bits of your meal.

Dirty-snow, as Fernstripe had named him for his coat, didn't wait for the others. He bounded forward. Honeybee turned around and tried to brace. The white-and-gray tom slashed his claws across her ears. Honeybee ducked and he got a claw full of brambles. He yowled and stumbled backward.

Honeybee failed to take advantage of his pain, but he was distracted enough for Fernstripe to explode from the burning ivy patch she'd hidden in. She'd regret it later, but the ivy had provided good cover. No cat was foolish enough to even get near the stuff. She was not letting them have her StarClan cat. This was her only way out of the Dark Forest and she would not give that up easily. An ambush had been the smartest move besides abandoning her companion.

If she could fight them off, make them think she was stronger and they didn't have a chance, they'd leave. The only way to do that was to take them out one by one.

She leapt for the tom's back, grabbing hold of his neck, her back claws scrapping down his fur. He yowled in pain and flipped to the ground, crushing her. She released. Shock made her mind go white. No, that was his fur in her face. She could hardly breath from his weight, her nose blocked by his fur. Above her, Fernstripe could hear shrieking and realized that Honeybee had thrown herself on top of the pile, forcing Dirty-snow to stay down. He wasn't intimidated by her. As the golden she-cat struck, he got his back legs under her belly, kicking her away. The action moved the tom off of Fernstripe and she gasped for breath.

He snarled at her and rolled to his feet. Fernstripe had no intention of being his prey. She raked her claws on the ground, throwing sand into his muzzle. The grains hit and he blinked, shaking his head to clear his eyes, giving Fernstripe time to get to her feet and throw herself at him once more. She aimed for his eyes this time.

Dirty-snow could see enough of her and shifted out of the way. He wasn't expecting Honeybee to hook his front paws, making him stumble to the ground.

Fernstripe turned her strike, aiming for his face yet again. If he couldn't see them, he couldn't follow. As her paw swung upward, he snagged her leg with his claws. He pierced her skin as he pulled her closer, mouth opening. She struggled to pull away, but he got a hold on her paw, teeth burrowed deep.

Yowling, the tabby she-cat yanked herself away. She stumbled on one paw, her eyes tearing up. Fernstripe knew she should have taken advantage of the closeness to take out his eyes, but now spikes of pain throbbed in her paw, clouding her mind.

"Fernstripe!" Honeybee wailed. Fernstripe looked back to see that Dirty-snow had pulled himself to his feet and was now coming after her. Fernstripe let herself drop to the ground, rolling across the thorns, getting her legs under him in time to fling the tom up and over with his momentum, much as he'd done to Honeybee earlier.

He didn't go far, heavier and more robust than Fernstripe, but it was enough for her to limp back to her paws and skitter behind the gnarled tree.

The white-and-gray tom growled something nasty in her direction, but she didn't hear him following. He must have thought she was fleeing. Fernstripe gasped for breath and continued around to the other side of the tree to see Honeybee on her back legs, pummeling Dirty-snow's head with her paws. His ears were far from the shredded they should have been. Poor StarClan cat was playing nice, not wanting to maim.

Dirty-snow had his eyes clenched and teeth bared. He shoved himself forward under her assault and head-butted the golden she-cat. She fell down on top of the tom and he dug his teeth into her back leg. Honeybee shrieked, trying to shove him away.

Fernstripe bounded forward and stooped under the pair of them, giving him the same swift bite he had locked on Honeybee. As he released the other she-cat, yowling in agony, Fernstripe gritted her teeth and bit harder. She shook her head, and at tore the ground with her claws. She dragged dirt and thorns in her talons which she promptly shoved into his face when he curled over himself in an attempt to get her.

By now Honeybee had fallen off the tom and she lay, leg extended as she watched the two tussle through the undergrowth. Fernstripe refused to let her grip go. She raked his tail and rump with her front paws as her back legs kicked his muzzle and neck. His own free back claws shoved into her face, one claw near an eye. She could feel the blood start to flow between her teeth. His blood.

"Fernstripe!"

The light tabby could hear the shriek. Another warning? She tried to see what the dandelion puff was wailing about this time. Her distraction was enough for Dirty-snow to rip his leg from her jaws. He scrambled away, pulling himself through the thorns. Fernstripe let him leave, distracted by the two cats that raced toward them.

"Up the tree!" Fernstripe yowled, dashing to the gnarled creature that twisted like an enormous gray snake above them. Honeybee was there first, pulling herself up. Fernstripe heaved herself after, claws catching in the crooked bark.

Warm breath landed on her heels, a hunter close behind.

Fernstripe paused long enough to kick her hind leg firmly into the other cat's jaw. She could hear the scrap of bark as the cat lost its grip and slipped downward. It landed with a thud and the crackling of thorn branches. Fernstripe didn't look behind as she pulled herself up onto a bough, lifting herself next to Honeybee's side where the she-cat had tucked herself into a crook of the tree. Fernstripe balanced in front of her and peered between the yellow leaves to the ground below.

Three cats prowled the thorns below. There was Dirty-snow moaning and shaking his head, a black she-cat just pulling herself upright from the thorns she'd fallen into, and a red-and-white tom, larger than the other two. He glanced at Dirty-snow.

"Ugh, my mouth!" Dirty-snow groaned. He licked his paw a few times, foam starting to form at the corners of his mouth. Good, Fernstripe thought. The oils from the burning ivy were taking affect. Her own wounds were starting to tickle as if ants were crawling through her fur. She knew she'd feel the affects worse too before long if she couldn't rub the oils off, but at least he was in pain now.

"You, Tabby!" yowled the red-and-white tom. "What are you doing?"

"She's helping the StarClan cat," Dirty-snow meowed. His voice was mangled as his tongue worked against the roof of his mouth, making the drool leak out faster.

"Why?" demanded the black she-cat. "Why are you helping her? StarClan sent us here! Tear her fur off!"

"She's mine!" Fernstripe growled back. "You can't have her."

"Be reasonable," meowed the the red-and-white tom. "We can all rough her up. She doesn't belong to just one cat, there is enough of her to go around."

"Hush, Mintpelt," meowed the she-cat. She took a step forward, gazing up through the branches, her voice a little softer now, "Was she your friend?"

"What I do with her is my own business, now get lost before I rip _your_ fur off!"

The black she-cat's ears pulled back against her skull and her tail twitched.

Mintpelt nudged Blackfur aside with a shoulder. "I am trying very hard to understand your protective nature of this she-cat," he meowed. "They forced us here, trapped us. Made us step to their code in life and now force us to waste away in this thorn patch to be cut daily and never allowed to see the sun or stars or to even look upon the Clans. Why protect something like that?" he spat.

"Get your own StarClan cat," Fernstripe growled back.

"Why don't you tell them?" Honeybee whispered.

Fernstripe shook her head at the golden she-cat. She was not giving up her only shot at escape. If she allowed other Dark Forest cats to wait around with them, StarClan was likely to take Honeybee and run, rejecting them all, realizing Honeybee was nothing more than a piece of frog meat in winter—everyone wanting a bite. Fernstripe was putting in the effort of saving Honeybee, so she was the one who would be rewarded, no one else!

Instead of voicing these thoughts, Fernstripe asked instead, "You really want _them_ in StarClan?"

Honeybee glanced away, likely recalling their threats and taunts and their relentless hunting. "No."

Fernstripe turned away from her companion and glared down at the three in the thorns. "Tigerstar has a bunch of StarClan cats, go play with them."

"Oh, she's destined for Tigerstar too," Mintpelt meowed, narrowing his green eyes. "We can have a little fun with her first though. Now, are you going to keep foolishly protecting that waste of breath or join us? Tigerstar gives rewards to those who bring him StarClan cats."

The only reward Fernstripe needed was to be left alone.

"No," she meowed. "You give up, because I'm not."

"Enoff tolg," Dirty-snow meowed roughly. "Shreg 'er ears!"

"Any friend of StarClan is an enemy," Blackfur agreed. She leapt, hooking her claws into the bark. The tree was great for climbing. Its rough bark made wonderful pawholds, and it was bent and twisted, but the trunk was so oddly contorted that the last third curved outward. This was where Blackfur had to struggle to pull herself over the hump to the main branches. Fernstripe bounded down to meet the she-cat, raking the tree to keep herself balanced.

She didn't give the other she-cat the chance to pull herself over. She slashed the black cat's face. Blackfur hissed and refused to let go. Her ears pulled back as she dug her claws in harder and shoved with her back legs. Fernstripe clawed her again, this time aiming for the white paws. She dug her claws in deep, pulling upward. Blood leaked across the fur. Blackfur pulled away, shrieking. She tumbled down into the brambles where she struggled free to her feet and spat upward at Fernstripe. One of her eyes squinted.

"They're on the other side!" Honeybee shouted.

Fernstripe realized the two toms weren't below. She turned, twisting and scrambling back up the branches for the other side of the tree. The yellow leaves shivered and whispered in her passing. She met Dirty-snow, nearly bumping faces with him as he struggled to the next branch. He pulled back only an instant, startled as she was, before launching himself at her. Fernstripe pulled away and he landed wrong, twisting a paw. Fernstripe aimed for his other one and he dodged her, only to slip when he landed. He fell forward, nearly diving toward the ground. His back legs and belly caught on the branch and he dangled, tail waving in the air. Before Fernstripe could get into position to shove him down, something passed overhead like a cloud shadow. She looked up to see Mintpelt hurrying to the branches above where Honeybee was retreating.

"Get to another tree!" Fernstripe shouted. She bounded after. Honeybee's light was blocked in the leaves. Mintpelt shoved through and the yellow foliage brushed together loudly. Fernstripe bounded upward, panting as she pulled herself up each branch. Honeybee had gone far. The limbs were narrower here, more thick with leaves. If any cat fell they could actually break something. In fact, the padding of thorns below might skewer them.

Fernstripe found Honeybee at the end of one limb, the tom joining her on the same branch. There was another tree in the direction Honeybee had chosen, but it was too far away. Only a squirrel could make that leap. Its branches were higher and even more narrow.

Mintpelt heard Fernstripe pushing through the leaves. He looked over his shoulder to growl at her. He took one swipe at Honeybee, not even looking in her direction before doubling over to face Fernstripe. She pulled herself onto the branch and lowered her head, hissing at him.

There was a creaking noise under her. The three cats paused, listening. The creaking turned into a crack and the branch fell from under them. Fernstripe tried to launch herself to another bough. She succeeded, claws grasping the nearest limb, legs swinging. She stared downward as the branch tumbled through the leaves, knocking into other branches. Two cat fell after, bodies hitting limbs in their fall. Honeybee caught on one branch, just one paw latched for a moment, before the tree limb shook, impacted by the broken branch. She was jarred off. White marks were left in the gray bark. The golden she-cat tumbled through the leaves and out of sight, joining the red-and-white tom who had long ago disappeared to the ground.

"No!" Fernstripe yowled. "Honeybee!"

She pulled, front legs shaking as she lifted herself onto the branch. She bolted for the tree trunk, using the sturdy trunk to scramble to the ground below where the other cats had vanished. She was halfway down when the sound of loud breathing startled her. Dirty-snow. He was still in the tree! She saw him hunched over, bracing himself in a dip between two branches.

He didn't even look at her. The white and gray tom's mouth was swollen and red. It was always worse to lick the oil off, so no wonder he was getting the worst of the effect. Her fur had been the best defense. She wondered if anyone else had bitten her. She couldn't remember. Dirty-snow moaned and pressed himself further against the trunk. He was out of the fight. She spat a hiss at him and scrambled down the tree head first.

She followed the glimmer of light shining from a thorn patch. Fernstripe lowered her head and raced through the brambles, ignoring their raking. She dodged the twisting stems and came to where the light was brightest. She pulled herself to a halt, panting.

Blackfur had a hold of Honeybee. The she-cat gripped the back of Honeybee's neck, like a mother holding a kit. But there was nothing gentle about this gesture. Honeybee's eyes were wide and she stared at Fernstripe in a clear plead for help.

Mintpelt was on the ground. He had landed in a heap but was making groggy noises as he revived. One leg was bleeding and his tail was bent unnaturally. Blackfur angled her back leg and kicked him as if that would encourage him to wake up. He made a noise and gritted his teeth, slowly opening his eyes.

Blackfur lowered her head, eyes on Fernstripe. She lay Honeybee down, and pressed a paw against her neck, claws out.

"You want to protect StarClan?" Blackfur bared her teeth. "Then be treated like one."

To Fernstripe's surprise Blackfur jumped away from Honeybee. The black she-cat threw herself at Fernstripe. Fernstripe turned away, as if starting to run. but instead of lifting her feet, Fernstripe swiped her tail against her attacker's eyes. It was a move Fernstripe had learned from a cat whose name had been "Something-shadow". Of course it was a name Fernstripe would remember; that had been the name of her Clan before death. She had met this cat when she and all the others had trained in preparation for the Dark Night. Sadly she couldn't remember how the name started.

Now Blackfur blinked back the pain in her eyes. Fernstripe whirled around and launched herself at the other she-cat. Blackfur must have heard her or seen her enough or something because Blackfur backed up. But Honeybee took advantage.

The golden she-cat shoved herself onto her feet, her legs still shaky from the fall. She stumbled forward and leapt onto Blackfur's back, taking the other she-cat down. Blackfur yowled and twisted. She rolled over and swiped Honeybee's head repeatedly.

Fernstripe growled and darted forward. Mintpelt was on his feet now and he blocked Fernstripe's path. His large paw rose and Fernstripe ducked under him. She nearly shoved passed him, but he tackled her. She had no way to shove him off of her. Any warrior would have given a warning bite and allowed her to flee, but these Dark Forest cats had no morals. He immediately went for the bite. She shoved her head up in time and he connected with her nose instead. He reeled away stunned.

A flash of light filled Fernstripe's eyes on impact and she could feel wet drip from her nose. Her skin tingled at the bite. She twisted to her legs and shoved herself off the ground, continuing her advance toward Blackfur and Honeybee. She threw herself onto Blackfur and latched hold onto the she-cat's throat.

Fernstripe could hear the other she-cat gurgle. Below them Honeybee's eyes widened and she stared up at Fernstripe. Blackfur twitched against Fernstripe's body and suddenly she collapsed. They slid from Honeybee, landing to one side. Fernstripe could suddenly feel her jaws hit each other. She pulled away in shock and when she looked at Blackfur, she realized she could see the ground below the black pelt. The other she-cat was fading!

Patches of fur disappeared, letting the ground and thorns appear below. And suddenly the she-cat was just gone. Only a puddle of blood remained to stain the ground.

"What did you do?"

Fernstripe looked back. Mintpelt had recovered from their tussle and now he stared at her and the puddle of blood.

"What did you do?" he demanded again.

Fernstripe shook her head. Where was Blackfur? She felt as if she was the one falling from the tree. Fernstripe growled and took a step in Mintpelt's direction. He flinched and backed away before fleeing. He limped, but he was still going as fast as he could.

"Run," Fernstripe spat at Honeybee. The golden she-cat got to her feet and together they fled through the thorns. The direction didn't matter. They were getting away from here.


	5. Chapter 4 Who Did You Lose?

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

 _Thanks to new reviewer: PheonixRune  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Sunstorm pulled herself into the den under the oak roots. Hazeltail wasn't there. No one was. The gray-and-white she-cat's scent was here, mingled among other ThunderClan cats, but the scents were so thick, Sunstorm couldn't tell if it was more dull than usual. Sunstorm sniffed around the moss and feather nests. She felt foolish for coming here. Hazeltail wouldn't be in her den on a day like this. Hunting and friends were good reasons to leave the den. There was a whole territory to explore. Only the sleepers no longer cared for the world outside. And Hazeltail was no sleeper.

So where would Hazetail be? If she was even still around and hadn't disappeared. Just because cats only noticed the sleepers missing didn't mean other cats couldn't be gone. Sunstorm pulled herself out of the den and looked about, hoping her friend would be nearby. She spotted a few cats sitting in a circle and talking, sharing stories about when they were alive.

"Hey," Sunstorm meowed. "Have you seen Hazeltail?"

"Clearmoon's daughter?" one cat asked.

"No!" Sunstorm protested. Was there really more than one Hazeltail? Hmm, what had her mother been named? "The Hazeltail that lives here with other warriors." She pointed to the den with her tail.

"Oh, there is a den there? Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

That was the trouble with so many cats. You either stumbled across someone's den or ruined their hunt. They couldn't keep track of everyone. Who was to say when the sleepers had started going missing or where they'd gone?

Sunstorm thanked the group anyway and headed for the lake.

"The newly dead these days," the cats shook their head. "So impatient."

Sunstorm ignored them. She came to the end of the ThunderClan forest. She stood on a slope, looking down at the rocky shores of the lake. Cats scrambled across the stones, hunting, while others sat near the water's edge, staring into the rippling liquid. Some cats enjoyed viewing the living through the waters. Sometimes Hazeltail went to watch. Sunstorm couldn't bear the thought of observing living. She hadn't done more than sit vigil for her own body and hadn't watched since.

Sunstorm looked over the pelts at the shoreline, but didn't recognize the one she wanted to see. She turned away and continued her search. Sunstorm wandered the lake territory, searching for Hazeltail. She didn't find the other she-cat, but one tom said he'd seen Hazeltail that day. Sunstorm could have leapt for joy. At least Hazeltail hadn't disappeared. Still, the ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat did not find the gray-and-white one until that night when she returned to the den. Hazeltail was just curling into her nest.

"There you are," Sunstorm sighed as she pulled herself into the den. "I've been looking all over for you."

"You have?" Hazeltail smiled and motioned Sunstorm closer. Hazeltail had been Sunstorm's mentor in StarClan. The she-cat had died seasons before Sunstorm became a warrior. It was during a battle with WindClan over stolen prey. The moor Clan had blamed Darkfire and Needlefur for the missing prey because the two traveling warriors had passed through WindClan on their journey from Summerheat Camp to ThunderClan. Sunstorm had been little more than a kit at the time and didn't remember much of it. But she did remember the dead body of the warrior when dawn had come. Snow had started to fall from the sky and the hint of sunlight made the quarry walls red. That had been the day Fallingstar gained her warrior name.

Sunstorm shook that memory from her mind as she sat beside the other she-cat.

"I was worried you were gone," Sunstorm meowed.

"Where am I going to go?" Hazeltail meowed. "I'm not the one that left the territory I'll remind you."

"That was ages ago." Sunstorm dismissed with a tail-flick.

"It was only a moon ago."

"Long enough."

"Would you two keep it down?" complained one of the cats sharing the den. "You are louder than a badger in fallen leaves!"

Hazeltail laughed but got to her feet. She stretched and the two of them left the den to give peace and quiet to the others. Sunstorm didn't mind. She wanted the privacy.

Sunstorm pulled herself from the oak roots and into the warm murmur of the land outside. Little lights darted through the grass—StarClan cats wandering about and sparkling in the darkness. Squeaks of mice and shrews as they were caught echoed in the night. The moon overhead illuminated ferns and tree trunks and reflected off the surfaces of water. It was a very beautiful evening.

"So what did you need me for?" Hazeltail asked as she sat down beside Sunstorm. They waited outside the den, keeping their voices low.

"StarClan refuses to let me bring Morningsong here."

"And?" Hazeltail's ears struggled to keep from lowering.

"Would you come with me to the Dark Forest to get her if I asked you to?"

"If the leaders said no, then my answer is no."

Sunstorm growled. "Just because _they_ said no?"

"They are our leaders. We must respect them and obey them as we did in life. We wouldn't be a Clan if we didn't."

"Even if they are wrong?"

"What makes you so sure they are wrong? They know a lot more than we do."

Wasn't that a fact. Of course they new more. It was because they kept everything a secret!

"Morningsong doesn't deserve to be there," Sunstorm meowed, "just like the other StarClan cats don't."

"Wait what?" Hazeltail stared at her. Her ears lifted and she had a confused look on her face.

Sunstorm realized she had kept secrets too. She'd never actually told anyone about the missing StarClan cats after Morningsong told her. She had needed time to think about the news and she'd hoped the leaders and medicine cats would listen to her. A part of her had realized that without the leaders' approval, the rest of the warriors might not act. Sunstorm had believed the leaders would know the right cats to send on this mission and would send everyone in force. Now that wasn't going to happen. Sunstorm would have to gather the patrol on her own.

"You remember the Dark Night, yes?" Sunstorm meowed.

"I doubt anybody would forget that. What are you getting at?"

"You've heard the rumors at least, that the cats who died must be someplace else if their spirits aren't here?"

"There have been many theories."

"Well, only one of them is right. They are in the Dark Forest. My sister has seen them."

"No." Hazeltail shook her head.

"Yes. They are there and our leaders refuse to do anything about it. I asked them to let me lead an expedition to rescue them, but they refused."

"Why would they do that?" Hazeltail still had an expression of disbelief on her face.

"They don't want the Darkpool to reform. The are so scared to upset the balance again and give the Dark Forest powers."

Hazeltail twitched her tail. "I can see their point."

"They are letting their fear run them. They are letting our cats suffer."

"And your boldness would let the Dark Forest cats into the living world once more to steal even more lives."

Sunstorm glared at Hazeltail. "I don't need to hear it from you too."

"You need to hear it. Then you can say for sure you'll accept responsibility for their actions when you overstep yourself."

"If I cause more death from my decision, then I deserve to be in the Dark Forest," Sunstorm growled. "But I don't think that will happen at all. We will be restoring balance by bringing StarClan back here. The longer they stay there, who knows what will happen."

"What makes you so certain your sister is correct?"

"Why does everyone question me? Sure, Morningsong made a mistake, but so have other cats. Besides, where else would they be?"

"Still among the living Clans."

"What?" Sunstorm stared at Hazeltail. "If they were there we'd see them. Besides, no one in StarClan goes to earth."

Hazeltail gave Sunstorm a smile.

"Okay, fine," Sunstorm muttered. "They don't go to earth _other than to give prophecies_. But then it's usually the leaders. I bet other warriors have been blocked from going without special permission." Sunstorm was betting the path to the living world was the Moonpool. If the Dark Forest had gone through the Darkpool to reach the world of the living, it only made sense for the reverse to be true.

"Maybe," Hazeltail meowed, "but long ago in the old forest the spirits would always den with the living to be closer to their family. You should hear some of the stories. You'd be surprised what StarClan got up to long ago. If you ever find Goosefeather, let him tell you."

"Who?"

"He was a ThunderClan medicine cat. He could actually see spirits when he was living. I think he's one of the reasons StarClan started refusing to let spirits stay among the Clans after death. They drove him mad with all the prophecies. Most of which never came true because they weren't prophecies, just warning and advice from spirits who didn't like the direction the living Clans were headed."

"Oh, he's a medicine cat." Sunstorm flicked her tail dismissively. She wanted nothing more to do with the leaders. "Well, if the missing warriors were still roaming among the living, we'd see them, wouldn't we?"

Hazeltail shrugged. "I am more likely to believe they are stuck on earth than went to the Dark Forest."

"Believe it. They are there." She trusted her sister wasn't the only lost StarClan cat. "All those who died that night deserved to be here, but are trapped there instead. I will make sure they come here, even if no one else helps me."

"Don't go alone."

"Well if you won't help me and no one else will because they mindlessly accept the leader's orders, then who do I ask? Someone who doesn't care what the leaders say?"

"Somecat who has someone in the Dark Forest they care about," Hazeltail corrected.

"Yes! Yes." Sunstorm got to her feet and started pacing. Exactly. That was exactly what she should do. "Great. I'll look for cats who've lost their family and friends on the Dark Night. And I'll talk to those who don't think their family deserve to be in the Dark Forest either merely because they started a border war over prey. If Blackstar and Ashfur deserve to be in StarClan, then so do others. Where do we start?"

She looked at Hazeltail. Would the she-cat approve? Or would she be like the leaders, confident that whoever woke up in the Dark Forest deserved to be there merely because of a mistake they hadn't felt sorry for before they died? What if they'd changed their hearts while being in the Dark Forest? Shouldn't their punishment be over? Well, Sunstorm would save them and the StarClan cats if at all possible.

Hazeltail didn't seem to be offended by anything Sunstorm had said. She seemed more thoughtful than anything else. "First we sleep."

"What?" Sunstorm stopped pacing.

"It's late. Only ShadowClan would stay up during the night. We need to rest and think about this."

"I don't have time to think about this. My sister can't be there any longer. You don't know what happens over there."

Hazeltail sighed. "Listen. I am worried about the lost StarClan cats too. And I am willing to trust you if you trust your sister, but neither you nor I can rush into the Dark Forest to look for them and just walk out. We need a patrol. We need cats who will believe you and want to be there and who won't dash off on their own the moment we get there."

"So?"

"So we get rest before we go looking for trouble. I need time to think."

"Okay," Sunstorm sighed. She was tired. She had been searching for Hazeltail all day. She yawned and asked, "Can I stay here with you?"

"Is your red shadow going to stay with us too? Where is he by the way?"

Sunstorm looked away. "He and I aren't speaking right now."

"That's too bad. Alright, come on down."

 **-Line-**

Morning came with the loud songs of birds. Hazeltail and Sunstorm hunted. It was easy to catch birds and mice and other prey here. There was very little effort put into stalking the abundant creatures. As they walked, Hazeltail spoke about their conversation from last night.

"Cats aren't usually vocal about who they lost," Hazeltail meowed. "They get odd looks."

"I know that feeling well. But now I know Morningsong is one of the lost warriors. She doesn't deserve to be in the Dark Forest at all. If she'd died any other night, she'd be here with me."

"Well, sure. Anyway, there are stories. One of them is about how a cat from StarClan was chased to the Dark Forest. He was actually cast out from here."

"You're joking. Who was that?"

"I don't know. I forgot the names. It's just one of the stories I heard. I love listening to the sleepers when they wake up."

"Have you heard the rumors about the missing sleepers?" Sunstorm meowed, suddenly remembering.

"What?" Hazeltail gave her another stare.

"I forgot to mention it the other day, I was more worried about what StarClan had told me, but it was the reason they exiled me from the Moonpool. They'd just gotten the news that the sleepers are missing. Redfur thinks it might be for a prophecy."

"Back up to the sleepers missing. What do you mean 'missing'?"

Sunstorm recalled asking the same of Harestar. "According to reports, their scents are dull and no one has seen them awake and walking. They're just gone. I was scared you might have gone missing too."

"And no one knows where they are?"

Sunstorm shook her head. "Do you think the leaders would grant my request if I solved where the sleepers went?"

"One could only hope. Where do you think they might be?"

"Maybe they went to find the lost warriors or the Dark Forest captured them. Or maybe a giant hawk stole them." She shivered at the thought, remembering what had happened in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. She and others had gone to stop the hawk that was stealing cats. She'd ended up getting lost on her way back to StarClan. Without Redfur she'd have never made it back home. She felt guilty for chasing him off yesterday, but if he refused to help, she didn't need him hindering her.

Hazeltail's steps slowed. "Could there be something hunting us here? Targeting the sleepers because they are easy to steal?"

"Maybe. But I think someone would have seen it. Besides, I think the hawk existed because the Tribe saw them as prey animals. We don't have any prey animals that try to eat us. I hope no predator can enter StarClan." She shivered at the thought. To be hunted on a territory you considered safe. It was a terrible thought.

"Well, if you do notice something like that," Hazeltail meowed, "you tell the leaders. Maybe they will grant your request. I'll keep an eye out here and you keep one out in the Dark Forest too if the sleepers went there. First though, let's recruit some cats for the patrol."

They finished hunting and started their search for cats who would defy the leaders' orders.

"There is one she-cat I know," Hazeltail meowed. "ThunderClan too, so we shouldn't have far to go if we can find her. I thought of it because we were talking about the old ThunderClan back when they used to be in the old forest. I guess it isn't odd to realize most of the Dark Forest cats are from that era. Not too many have joined their ranks at the lake. Not that I know of anyway."

Sunstorm supposed there were many stories that Hazeltail didn't know. Fawnfur could have Seen them if she'd tried. Fawnfur had always had the best gift of the three sisters. Sunstorm's had failed her. She'd seen the vision of her death mere moments before it actually happened to her, before she could prevent it. The river had swelled due to copious amounts of rain and snow thaw. Debris carried down the river had struck her when she was drinking. She'd woken in StarClan feeling betrayed. The future she'd envisioned had been wiped out in one moment. Her gift had given her such confidence. The future had always shifted and she could change what she didn't like, but in that moment, she couldn't change a thing.

With a little guilt she realized her gift had been a drop in the Darkpool's formation. At least she wasn't bothered by visions or prophecies anymore. Death had taken all powers from her.

Sunstorm shook the thoughts of her living sister away and followed Hazeltail.

They made their way through the ferns, Hazeltail leading the way and asking questions of the cats they met. Finally they came to a little secluded glen close to the mountain where the Moonpool rested, farther from the lake, where most cats spent their time. They hadn't seen any cat for a while now.

As they walked, Sunstorm became aware of a murmur of voices. She nudged Hazeltail. They paused and listened. They couldn't make out the words, but there was a tom and a she-cat.

"Snowfur," Hazeltail called out. "Snowfur, are you here?"

The voices suddenly stopped when Hazeltail called.

A wary, she-cat called back, "Who is it?"

"Hazeltail and Sunstorm of ThunderClan, we wanted to speak with you! Can we come to your den?"

A brief murmur and then, "Come on."

Sunstorm and Hazeltail pushed between two rocks and under some ferns. They came to a sunlit area between the forest and the mountain wall. A little bit of water trickled from the rocks. It reminded Sunstorm a little of the quarry. Sunstorm thought she could just glimpse a tail disappear into a cave in the side of the stone wall.

The inhabitant of the den lay across stone that was bathed in full sunlight. It looked like an incredibly relaxing place to rest. The she-cat was white with black tipped ears.

"I'm sorry," Sunstorm meowed. "Did we disturb you? Your friend can come back, we won't be long."

Snowfur's ears perked up and her tail twitched. "N-no, I'm not bothered. I was alone. There is no one else here. Come and join me."

Sunstorm knew the she-cat was lying. She glanced at the cave where the tail of the cat had disappeared.

"We heard voices," Hazeltail meowed.

"That was just me, talking to myself. Sorry. What did you want?"

Sunstorm cleared her throat. What did it matter to her what this she-cat lied about? She had a mission. "My name is Sunstorm, this is Hazeltail. I wanted to ask you for your help. Recently I have come to learn about cats that died during the Dark Night went to the Dark Forest instead of StarClan—" she paused briefly, expecting Snowfur to gasp or protest, but the she-cat merely blinked, waiting. As though she'd heard this before. Odd. "And I want to lead an expedition into the Dark Forest to get them back."

"But the leaders have refused to let Sunstorm or anyone else into the Dark Forest, for fear that the Darkpool might reform," Hazeltail put in.

"Shush," Sunstorm hissed. "Don't scare her off!"

"She needs to know!" Hazeltail whispered back.

Maybe, but that could all be mentioned later.

"It is my opinion that the Darkpool will not reform so quickly if this is done," Sunstorm meowed. "We need to rescue our cats before harm can come to them. I was told you might be likely to help me. . ."

Why though? Hazeltail had neglected to mention why Snowfur would be a candidate to go into the Dark Forest. Snowfur wasn't from the recent Clans. There was no way she'd lost a warrior she needed to rescue. That meant—oh.

"I am willing to bring back any cats that don't deserve to be in the Dark Forest either," Sunstorm meowed. "If they'd changed their hearts since being exiled, or if they didn't deserve to be there to begin with. I am having issues with my own sister. Some don't believe she is a lost StarClan cat, rather that she is an outcast and I want to prove them wrong. But I believe that there are some cats who don't deserve to be there either. Would you be willing to help me? We can save whoever it is you are missing."

Snowfur's eyes darted toward the cave for a moment. Sunstorm wondered if whoever was there was listening to their conversation. She was willing to ignore that a moment. Let them spread the news. It would be good for other cats to come to her. Sunstorm knew it would be impossible for her to find everyone who'd lost cats.

"I am sorry about your sister," Snowfur meowed. "I wish you luck with her and the others, but right now, I am in no position to help. I need to be alone. Give me some time to think. I'll find you if I agree to help, all right?"

Sunstorm blinked. That was it? She'd been refused? So much for Hazeltail's idea that this she-cat was the best option.

"Is there a reason you don't want to help?" Sunstorm meowed. "I'd like to know, in case some one else refuses."

"It's not something I can discuss. Sorry. Please go."

Hazeltail rested her tail against Sunstorm's shoulder. Reluctantly Sunstorm turned and followed the other she-cat from the secluded den. She looked back once.

Snowfur was giving her a sad look. Their eyes met for a moment. "I hope the one you're waiting for comes home to you," the she-cat meowed. She gave a slight smile. Then she slid from the rock and went to join the hidden tom in the cave.

Sunstorm faced forward.

"Hazeltail. Next time tell me exactly what we are meeting the cat for. This time let it be someone who lost a warrior, not someone who was sent to the Dark Forest."

* * *

 **I imagine Thistleclaw and Snowfur have _a lot_ to discuss.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 The Dead Don't Die

_Disclaimer: Warriors belong to Erin Hunter_

 _Thanks to reviewer: EnlightenShadow_

 _So, my cat died a few weeks ago. I didn't feel like writing or doing much, but I decided I had to start writing again. Since I am writing a story about cats, I would be remiss if I didn't dedicate a chapter to her. I promise I will get to reading stories and leaving reviews._

 _To Mindee. I love you._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Fernstripe's legs quivered like reeds. Her blind rush came to a halt as she collapsed onto the cracked soil. The wounds inflicted by Mintpelt and his hunters grew from a tingle into a burn. Honeybee flopped down beside her, a splash of golden fur on the gray dust. The two she-cats panted, their loud gasps the only sound in the thorn-filled forest.

Fernstripe's gaze settled on her paws. Blood dried on the white claws and tightened the fur along her jaw. She could still feel the black she-cat disappearing beneath her. One moment there, the next gone. Just gone.

"I-I killed her," Fernstripe whispered. Her chest hurt and her body ached from the battle.

Honeybee made a sound of surprise. She panted as she spoke. "You saved us, Fernstripe. I don't blame you. It was an accident. I was so scared we'd never get away from them. As bad as it is. . . we escaped."

"You don't understand," Fernstripe shook her head. "I never killed a cat. It shouldn't be possible. The dead don't die!"

She'd seen it time and time again. Cats fighting each other into bloody smithereens, entrails dragging behind in their escapes. Wounds that should have killed had no lasting effect. No cat had ever died from anything grievous. The injuries healed in time with scaring. Why had she been able to kill now? Why her?

She started shaking. To die again. . . to just disappear and fade into nothing, like a forgotten memory. Not even a memory at all? This was the final death she'd thought would happen once Eveningbreeze told her StarClan was a lie.

Now the possibility was here that could die in the dark, far away from StarClan, and never reach them. Never escape this misery. Why would StarClan ever take her now? She was a murderer. She deserved this fate. She could die and no one would notice or care. Fernstripe moaned and pulled her paws over her ears. One bite was all it took and she'd stolen some other cat's afterlife.

Something warm brushed Fernstripe's side. The tabby flinched and pulled away. Honeybee's fluffy tail still arched where it had rested on top of Fernstripe's back.

The golden she-cat looked startled at the reaction. "I'm sorry," Honeybee meowed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Fernstripe growled. She wasn't used to strangers. Especially ones that weren't mocking her for being vulnerable. She tried to shake off her shadowed thoughts. "How are you? You fell out of a tree."

Fernstripe narrowed her eyes at Honeybee. Other than being hunched over and one leg splayed, the golden she-cat seemed alert.

"I'm alright. Are you sure you are?"

"Yes. Just give me a moment." The light tabby breathed deeply, looking in the other direction. Her ears twitched, listening for unusual sounds. Hopefully the hunters didn't change their minds and come after them.

"Look! Mushrooms."

Fernstripe twisted at Honeybee's exclamation. The she-cat pointed with her tail at little golden-brown stems with upturned tops poking through the dirt. It looked as though they'd recently pushed their way through.

"Wonderful. What are you, a medicine cat?" What did mushrooms have to do with anything at this moment? They had more important things to worry about.

"No, I-I just—"

"It would certainly explain why you can't fight worth a rat's tail."

The golden she-cat ducked her head. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not a good warrior. I should have become a kittypet."

Fernstripe turned away. She let a slow burning sensation on her back distract her. The light tabby twisted to see if she'd been injured there but saw nothing. She supposed there was a story behind Honeybee's words, but right now she didn't care.

"I was just thinking," Honeybee meowed quietly when Fernstripe made no response. "Mushrooms are the only plants that grow well in the dark. They also grow where it's damp."

"So?"

"So, I could use mud to disguise my glow. The others couldn't track me as easily. If we find the water, we'll find mud. When I roll in it, we won't have to worry about me being recognized as a StarClan cat."

Fernstripe's ears lifted. The little fluff was actually thinking! "Sadly, there isn't any water here. The only water we ever found was the Darkpool."

"The Darkpool?" Honeybee tilted her head.

"My sister found it," Fernstripe meowed, gazing at the mushrooms Honeybee had found. She'd never seen these before. "We used it to travel back to the Clans. In their dreams only, until the Dark Night. We would visit my brother."

"That must have been nice," Honeybee meowed, cautiously.

"It wasn't." Fernstripe looked at her paws. "You know, I'm not the best cat in the world. When we were younger, my sister and I used to—used to. . . hurt him. We thought it was fun to see him cower, and beg, and then finally just obey us no matter what we told him to do. I didn't care what I was doing to him. But the excitement leaves when you're the one getting clawed into."

"Is that why you're here?" Honeybee ventured slowly. "I had wondered why you were in the Dark Forest. You seem like a nice cat. A little defensive, but what I've been through I can understand that."

"Maybe it is. I don't know. I'm sure there are many different reasons. My sister had me convinced StarClan wasn't real, maybe they rejected me because I didn't believe in them. But I never killed any cat." Fernstripe closed her eyes. Why was it the only thing she could see was the fading body of the black she-cat? It kept disappearing over and over again. The bursting of blood and then only air in her jaws. Pelt and colors fading away into nothing, leaving only a crimson stain on the dry dirt.

"For what it's worth," Honeybee meowed, "I am grateful you saved me. I know you're abrasive because you are scared. But I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

Fernstripe couldn't move as the golden she-cat rubbed against her. With a dip of her head, Honeybee headed toward the mushrooms. She limped, not putting much weight on her back leg. Slowly, Fernstripe followed. She still could not shake the unease from the death, but she wasn't some kit to need comfort.

"We'll see if my help is worth anything, Dandelion."

Honeybee's ears lifted and she looked back. "What did you call me?"

"Dandelion—a fluffy flower that gets torn apart by even the slightest breeze. You're too delicate and bright to be here."

Honeybee snorted, but Fernstripe could have sworn she saw a grin twitching the golden she-cat's whiskers. "Soon you'll have to call me Mudflower."

The two she-cats poked around the undergrowth. Honeybee was right, it was damp here. The smell of moisture and something foul permeated the air. Fernstripe was reminded of the lake edge near the RiverClan-side of ShadowClan. Where the twolegs splashed in the water, leaving their crowfood and crinkling papers.

To her surprise, they actually found water. Or some liquid at least. In the lower areas beneath the twisted tangle of briars and brambles, patches of the ground were damp and dark. A thin film of water glimmered in Honeybee's light. Fernstripe gazed down at her reflection in the black. Her stripes gave her face a pinched appearance. Or was it the way her bones thrust through her fur? She turned away.

There were more mushrooms here by the puddle's edge, probably poisonous, Fernstripe thought with a snort. At some point a tree had fallen. It had crushed the thorns on either side of the jut of land it stretched between. The barkless surface rested half in the soft ground, underside scaled with toadstools and moss. For some reason, Fernstripe was reminded of the Gathering island. She shook the thought from her head and sneezed. The whole area smelled like rot. It was repulsive.

"Great," Fernstripe meowed, her voice more nasally than usual as she tried not to breath. "A bog. Just what we need. You really want to go around smelling like a rotting fish? Ha, I guess it would scare away the others. They won't want anything to do with you."

"It's better than being targeted as a StarClan cat," Honeybee argued, but she shuddered as she placed her paw on top of the soft, glimmering surface. The ooze gushed up between her paws, the black-brown consuming her claws and covering the little shining flecks in her fur. Fernstripe gagged as the smell of decay got stronger.

"Oh, StarClan," she moaned, leaning away. "I do not want to travel with you smelling like that."

Honeybee ignored the comment. She took a second step in and slowly lay on her side. She dipped her golden sun-colored fur into the muck. A part of Fernstripe felt sad as she watched the glorious glow fade. The golden fur smeared and stuck together.

Honeybee rolled over, twisting to the other side, covering every bit of her. As Fernstripe watched, the burning on her back increased. The searing sensation was worse than the first bite of a tick. She turned around, ready to lick down her irritation when she remembered the burning ivy she'd recently hidden in.

Tongue half out, she wanted nothing to do with the oils that had gotten to her skin. Payment was due. She ground her teeth and kept her tongue in. She was not going to end up like Dirty-snow, slobbering and unable to talk.

"Mouse-brained, ivy," she muttered. She rolled on her side, scrapping herself on the dirt.

"Joining me?" meowed the brown, sludge-covered cat-shaped creature in the bog. Only the golden eyes glowed from the animal.

"No. I'm rubbing off the burning ivy oils," Fernstripe meowed. "It's painful, as the name implies."

"I think you ought to wash it off in the water." The golden eyes narrowed as Honeybee laughed, watching Fernstripe's discomfort.

"I am not getting in there!"

 **-Line-**

When Fernstripe moved, chips of dirt flaked from the mud coating on her fur. It had dried long ago, making her feel like she was covered in spines. She wondered if hedgehogs felt this stiff and heavy. The mud had done its work at least. Honeybee's glow was well-concealed, not a glimmer of starlight. In addition, both of their scents were disguised by the smell of rot, which had faded when the mud dried. Now there was naught but the scent of dust, indistinguishable among the odor of woody stems of thorn and trees, all covered by the tang of smoke.

The mud did another job remarkably well too—it protected Honeybee from the thorns. Although Fernstripe had taught the she-cat to walk through the thorns without fighting the spikes, the golden she-cat was still clumsy. When the thorns raked, all they did now was scrap off a little of the mud, unable to catch on anything else. Still, if they weren't too careful, the larger cracks opened enough for Honeybee's fur to beam like sunlight upon the land.

They'd given themselves a few days to practice. And for their wounds to heal. Both she-cat looked like little more than two yellow eyes, staring from cat-shaped smudges of dirt. A perfect disguise from a distance and okay from a closer range if another cat was unaware of what it looked at. This camouflage was similar to shadow-walking, a technique of ShadowCan to remain hidden in plain sight, but in a land filled only with shadows that particular ability was useless. Now that the two she-cats had something to cover their appearances, they revisited the skill. They were little more than mud streaks that crept into Tigerstar's territory.

The she-cats went in so deep that they came to the prisoner mounds without challenge, having passed only one or two cats on their way. Tigerstar's Clan lived clear on the other side of the forest near the border of vines, in a land of rolling hills. It was here below the cliffs were the Darkpool had formed that Tigerstar had called meetings and the Dark Forest cats had trained their living followers. After the Dark Night, the cats had chosen to stay in the area, not drifting apart like they had before. Instead of disbanding, they lived nearby, waiting for the Darkpool to reform. They didn't share dens, and the weakest of the Dark Forest cats weren't welcome. The pathetic scraps of fur either settled on the outskirts of the territory or ventured as far away as they could so they would not be targeted for games.

Although Fernstripe considered these cats a Clan, they weren't really. They had no official name, did not have patrols, nor did any one leader preside over them. Tigerstar may have organized the spirits, but not every cat followed his orders. He had provided the whole of the forest with a goal, something beyond mindless hate. He had given them direction, but there were still other powerful cats that were listened to: Brokenstar, Silverhawk, Mapleshade, Quicksparrow, and Halfshine for example—cats who had long interfered in the world of the living, driven by their thirst for revenge. Cats who had found ways to bring living Clan members into the forest by their dreams long before the Darkpool. They'd had admirers in the living world and kept them followers even though death. Darkstripe and Hawkfrost remained loyal to Tigerstar, for example, and Thistleclaw to Silverhawk but even the others had their disciples too.

They were not a Clan at heart as they did not provide for each other. There were no patrols. Anyone who went hunting, hunted for themselves, not bringing food back to share. No one watched the borders of the territory as there was no one to keep out. The only thing they did was fight each other and play with the weakest, or whoever had recently found disfavor with the leaders. This was a place to stay and to wait for the next chance to attack the living Clans. Waiting for the Darkpool to reform kept them banded together. The latest goal appeared to be revenge against StarClan by terrorizing the cats who had accidentally slipped into their world during the Dark Night.

As Fernstripe peered around the clump of claw-grass, she spotted three cats near the mounds. She recognized them, having seen them at battle-training, but she didn't know any of them by name except one: Longfang. The black-and-gray tom had worked with her and Eveningbreeze, guarding the Darkpool. He had always claimed to be from the distant past of the Clans when they were recently descended from LionClan. One could almost believe him. His fangs jutted passed his jawline intimidatingly.

He had no impressive air about him now. Instead, he looked as though he'd had holes taken out of him. Literal holes. She could see the ground through him, and his paws and tail seemed to be fading from view. The other two cats didn't look any better. Fernstripe shivered, remembering the black she-cat from a few days earlier.

"What's wrong?" Honeybee whispered at her side.

"Nothing. It just doesn't feel right."

The golden eyes shifted. "There aren't many cats here for a Clan."

"More cats then a Clan-full live here," Fernstripe meowed. "But the Dark Forest is a territory for four. Those that aren't hiding are probably tracking down any lost StarClan warriors. I'm glad we don't have to deal with many."

"What's bothering you then?"

"The way these cats are fading. It's like they are dying before my eyes."

Honeybee shivered at the thought. "It won't be a problem though?"

"Not if we stick to the plan. Get in and get out. If they summon help, we run, even if we have to leave cats behind, got it?"

"We went over it," Honeybee meowed with an impatient flick of her ear.

"Well, I have to know you can do it. No mousing-out when I need you."

"I am not killing anyone just because—"

"Not killing them! Mouse-brain," Fernstripe muttered, glancing over at the guards to see if they'd heard her outburst. There wasn't any movement from them. In fact, one was still sleeping, snoring loudly enough that had there been prey it would have been sent into hiding.

Fernstripe still regretted they couldn't go all out in an attack. At least before, she could brutally maim another cat, weakening them before they got a firm hold on her. Now there was too great a risk for herself. She was not slipping away into nothingness! She glared at Longfang and the others. Just what was wrong with them? Why were they fading? Had they been attacked but their enemy held back before the final blow? If she wasn't careful she might be the one sending them into oblivion. She'd rather forget that business. She didn't like the reminder of her own mortality.

"We should have sent you in to distract them," Fernstripe whispered. "Go wash off your pelt."

"You wash off," Honeybee retorted.

"Well, I know they are tracking down StarClan cats."

"If I did that, then how would I get away?"

For a moment Fernstripe didn't say anything. Would it matter if Honeybee got away if she had at least three other StarClan cats?

"Let's go," Fernstripe meowed, not saying anything about her thought. They had their plan. No use in switching paths now. Maybe later, once Fernstripe had more cats with her, losing one wouldn't matter as much.

Fernstripe ducked her head and picked up the bundle of leaves at her feet. Like herself, the yellow and crimson leaves had been coated with mud so their brilliant color would not attract attention. It tasted nasty, but it would be wort it. With one glance at Honeybee, Fernstripe hurried away toward the mounds.

There were at least two types of prisons. One was the mounds, the hillside having been carved out into a cave-like structure, and the other style was the pit—a deep hole covered by mats of leaves and branches. The cats forced there were hidden from most of the Dark Forest cats. They were meant to be forgotten down there. It was pitch black—worse than the forest itself. There was nothing but the smell of the enclosing dirt pressing everywhere. Fernstripe shuddered at the memory. One could only wait for the walls to collapse and to breath in dirt, hard soil in the lungs forever. Although not forever now.

Fernstripe was grateful she'd been able to escape.

 _She could hear their voices nearing. Protests and taunts. They were bringing another prisoner._

" _Hey, Fernstripe," she suddenly heard. "How's your sister?"_

 _Fernstripe growled. She languished here while Eveningbreeze enjoyed her freedom, hiding. Not even rescuing the one cat who'd supported her these seasons in death._

 _The covering of twisted leaves, thorns, and branches shuddered again, shifting as a cat took hold, preparing to yank it off. Fernstripe tightened her grip on the tree root she'd dug from the wall. One slip and she'd be down on the ground, fox lengths below, unable to get up. It had taken a long while to dig out the root. She'd slid down the wall each and every time, carving just a little more until she could perch and make a secure hold. Her claws had cracked and bled. Now she waited. Waited for this moment._

 _The cover was taken off. Light, brilliant light spilled into the hole, but she paid it no might. She thrust herself from the root, launching for the edge. Back legs clawing, she forced herself up. On the other side, a cat with glowing fur was shoved in by two toms, trying to hold on to the edge._

" _Hey!"_

 _Fernstripe ignored the exclamation, running in the opposite direction, running for the trees, not intending to stop._

" _Don't worry about it," the other tom meowed, his voice fading. "Get this one in!"_

 _Their laughter echoed at her back. They had a better prize._

Fernstripe blinked away the memory. She hadn't returned to the territory since then. Now it was time for another cat to have freedom. The light tabby took careful steps, alert for sounds of another warrior. She took the long way around the mounds, coming from the back direction. She reached the hill side and loped up the dry grass to the top. She crept, using her nose to bring her directly above the three guards.

She glanced down to the thicket of brambles below the trees. Honeybee was waiting down there somewhere. Waiting for her signal. She saw nothing to give the other she-cat's position away. She glanced at the toms below her, grateful there was no shadow to alert them to her presence. The one tom was still sleeping. The other two seemed bored and likely to fall asleep as well.

Fernstripe wasted no longer. She did not want any replacements. They'd be more alert. She ducked back from sight and set the bundle of leaves down. The light tabby unwrapped the bundle, tearing the dirt from the leaves as she revealed the burning ivy tucked inside. Fernstripe extended her claws and carefully speared the ivy leaves. She was ready.

Without a sound, Fernstripe dove off the hillside on top of the cats below. She targeting Longfang first. The moment she touched his back, she wrapped her claws around his face, scratching his eyes. The gray-and-black cat rolled, yowling. He crashed into the sleeping tom. Fernstripe had already released and was launching herself onto the third cat, but he was ready and took a few steps back, avoiding her.

Meanwhile from the bushes, a mud-creature burst forth, coming after the formerly sleeping tom. The drowsy tom took one look at the attack and fled, screeching, "Silverhawk!"

Fernstripe spat in annoyance and struck at her target. Her fur tried to stand on end, but it was held down by the cover of mud. Her tail lashed and bits of dirt flew, hitting Longfang. The tom moaned and tried to wipe the pain from his eyes.

Fernstripe's opponent was a brown-and-cream tom. He met her paw in the air, shredding the dark green leaves from her claws. He would not be caught by that trick, but Fernstripe could guarantee he would feel the burn when she tore into his skin.

"Get them!" Fernstripe yowled over her shoulder at Honeybee who stood, watching the fleeing tom.

Honeybee plunged into the darkness of the tunnel for the prisoners. The cream-and-brown tom turned as if to stop her, but Fernstripe darted closer, snapping for his neck. Reflexively he jerked away and the tunnel was open.

"Fight me," Fernstripe growled.

"What do you think you're doing?" the tom demanded. She didn't reply, too busy pressing her attack to force him farther from the tunnel. Swipe left, then right, then left again, forcing herself forward. He noticed the pattern of her attack and as she was placing down one paw to lift the other, he ducked, catching her foot. She tumbled. The tom pounced and held her to the ground.

"Who are you?" he snapped.

"Does that matter?" Fernstripe demanded, wiggling beneath him. He wasn't going to attack? Well, that was too bad for him. She kicked her back legs, racking his belly. He did no more than squint his eyes as though prepared to keep her there until Silverhawk and others arrived. She leaned forward, nipping his nose. When he pulled away, she rolled from under his grasp.

"You have no need to hide your fur unless—"

A brilliant glow, warm as the rising sun, spilled from the cave. A wave of cats bolted from the darkness. The shadows retreated in the rush of starlight. More of the tom seemed to fade, the patches in his fur becoming wider as his fur and body disappeared. It was like foliage falling in leafbare, leaving the barren tree limbs behind.

"Fernstripe?" Honeybee called.

The tom crouched between Fernstripe and the StarClan cats. They ambled around, not sure where to go now that they were out of the mound. They waited, watching Honeybee. The mud-covered she-cat stood with one paw raised, watching Fernstripe and her enemy.

"Just go," Fernstripe yowled. "I'll catch up."

She had to distract the tom. No one could follow them or know where they lived. The StarClan cats had to be a good distance away before the Dark Forest reinforcements arrived.

The cream-and-brown tom took advantage of the hesitation. He turned, dashing for the StarClan cats. "Stop!" he yowled.

Honeybee flinched at his lunge. Her tail whipped the air as she turned. The stream of lights followed her into the brambles. Fernstripe caught the tom's back legs, stopping him from trailing them.

He growled at her. "I'll have you at least!"

As he turned to swipe at her, she let him go and raced in the opposite direction. The light tabby clawed her way back up the mound. She was slow enough that he followed, but kept one step stay out of his reach. Or so she thought. As the dirt crumbled under her feet, the dried grass roots not enough to keep it together, his claw caught the pad on her back foot. Fernstripe felt the sting as she pulled away, kicking dirt into his face. She bounded for a rowan tree, clawing her way up the bark. She yowled as loudly as she could to draw attention to herself and not the fleeing StarClan cats. She rested on the first branch, looking about. The trailing stars faded into the distance, their glow softening. Below her the tom spat at the base of the tree. He turned his head, hearing something.

Fernstripe looked toward the cliff side. The reinforcements were here. She could hear the spirits shrieking in anger, the thorns shaking in their passing as they charged into the valley.

"Over here!" the cream-and-brown tom yowled. "I have one of them!"

"Not for long," Fernstripe muttered.

She headed higher into the rowan, letting the leaves hide her. She traveled farther on the branch, her eyes on the limbs of the tree next to her. With a deep breath, the light tabby threw herself across the gap. She was in the air, flying like a squirrel. When she landed, the branch shook and the leaves hissed, striking each other. Fernstripe pulled her back legs up onto the branch and headed closer to the trunk.

"Silverhawk!" meowed the cream-and-brown tom from the ground.

"Echogale, what happened?"

"The StarClan cats are escaping. We were ambushed. Longfang was taken out immediately. I couldn't do anything. They went that way. I have one pinned up the tree."

Fernstripe peered out of the leaves. The cream-and-brown tom was speaking to a silver tabby and five other cats. He pointed his tail in the direction Honeybee had fled. The light tabby pulled back and headed for the next tree. While they were distracted, she was getting far as she could.

"You three, go after them!" Silverhawk snarled. "Echogale, up the tree!"

Fernstripe didn't look back.

 **-Line-**

Fernstripe came to the fallen log. Since the days she and Honeybee had first found the water, the gleaming surface had started to change from black goop to a brown shimmer. Fernstripe was convinced the water levels were rising. She didn't know why the water would grow, but she enjoyed the cool relief on her dry throat. Even if it did taste like dust, it was still water.

She picked her way across the curve of the fallen tree, her claws gripping the barkless surface. She headed into the brambles. Newly formed ferns curled up from the ground, soft against her pads. A murmur of voices grew louder. She pushed her way to the center of the island where a large oak spread across the sky and ground. Its roots were a maze of dens that Honeybee and she had decided would be a perfect place for the rescued StarClan cats to sleep. They'd prepared their dens with the new ferns as their wounds healed.

Now as Fernstripe came to the island she found, the first time, the babble of voices was a welcome sound. The source came into sight. The glowing cats were surrounding Honeybee, full of questions.

"Fernstripe!" Honeybee meowed when she spotted the light tabby. "You made it back!"

The StarClan cats turned to face the newcomer. Fernstripe saw less cats than she was expecting. Only about five of them. And one was a kit. Every cat was precious though. She wondered how many others they had left to rescue.

"You hide your tracks?" Fernstripe demanded.

"We went to the rocks immediately like you said and I had them go into the trees," Honeybee meowed.

"We nearly broke our necks getting here," growled a black tom with long back legs.

"Shh, don't talk like that," hissed a white she-cat with gray and ginger spots.

" _You_ almost didn't drop Currentkit."

There was a solemn silence.

"Well, welcome to our island," Fernstripe meowed, interrupting the mood. "What has Honeybee told you so far?"

"That you two are waiting for StarClan to rescue us," the she-cat meowed.

"Are you really StarClan?" the black tom demanded.

"Yeah," Honeybee meowed. Her tail and ears went upright as though surprised by the very question. "Look." She quickly licked off the mud from her forepaw. A band of light gleamed through.

There was a sigh of relief among the bedraggled, dusty cats. Honeybee glanced at Fernstripe. The light tabby felt her stomach clench. She made no move to remove her own mud.

"Thank you so much for getting us," meowed a brown tabby she-cat. Her tail was wrapped around the kit, a bundle of gray fur. "They would have killed us all, like Oakfur. He died when he fought back."

Oakfur. Fernstripe remembered the elderly tom. Of course he wouldn't have survived the battle with the Dark Forest. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She'd taken care of him as an apprentice. She wondered who else in her Clan had died. Would there be names she recognized?

"Thank you again for saving us," the black tom meowed. "I'm Cricketleg of WindClan. So if you died during the battle too, how did you get this cozy little territory instead of four dirt walls?"

"Honeybee and Fernstripe of ShadowClan," Honeybee meowed. "Fernstripe rescued me from some hunters and we found the island. We discovered the mud helps disguise us and we've avoided the Dark Forest spirits since."

"I remember you!" meowed the white she-cat who'd Fernstripe had first heard. "I'm Meadowbright of ThunderClan. That mud really is a disguise, I wouldn't have known you weren't StarClan if you hadn't shown us."

"Do you really have to wear it all the time?" Cricketleg meowed.

"Yes," Fernstripe meowed suddenly. "To hide the glow. We can't let anyone see us or track us here. Plus it keeps the thorns from pulling fur off, and that most of all is what the Dark Forest cats would use to track us."

"If you are sure," Cricketleg meowed.

Fernstripe nodded. Clearly the cats didn't recognize her all that much if they still thought she was StarClan. There was no way she was stripping this mud off now to show them differently.

"I'll show you what to do," Honeybee meowed. She waved her tail and guided them to the water's edge.

While Cricketleg was the first to get paw deep into the mud, he complained the whole time. The other cats waited on the shore.

"What was your name?" Fernstripe meowed to the brown tabby at her side.

The she-cat had guided the gray kit to the water with them and now the kit squealed with laughter as the older cats got muddy. The she-cat turned to Fernstripe. Fernstripe noticed that the other she-cat had two different colored eyes.

"Tigereye, of RiverClan. This is my kit, Currentkit."

"Your—your kit?"

"I was protecting them when I was killed," Tigereye sighed. "I didn't do a good enough job. At least my other children aren't here too. That is the only consolation I have."

"Hey," Fernstripe meowed. She almost continued, _I remember you_. This warrior had been barely an apprentice when Fernstripe lived among the Clans. She held the comment back and instead offered, "At least he's here with you and not alone."

Tigereye nodded, closing her eyes. "At least that. I'll protect him now, like I couldn't before. I am not letting the Dark Forest cats have him again. I'll die first."

"I hope no other kits came here," Fernstripe meowed.

"Why wouldn't they? You think the Dark Forest cats have any honor? They came for the nursery first in RiverClan."

Fernstripe swallowed. She hadn't realized.

"These cats are no better than rats! I'll see them all dead! If I ever find another Dark Forest cat, he's going to be dust," Tigereye hissed.

Fernstripe swallowed.

"Your turn," Honeybee called from the water. The other three cats had oozed onto the shore and now stood there dripping, dour looks on their muddy muzzles.

"Come on, Currentkit," Tigereye meowed, her voice softer. She guided her kit into the mud.

Fernstripe felt the mud crack on her fur as she shifted in place, watching as Currentkit splashed and slid across the brown gunk.

 **-Line-**

The den was small. It had fit the two of them well in the days when they'd first come to the island. Now Fernstripe curled alone on the nest of ferns. The roots of the oak twisted around her, like claws trapping a mouse onto the ground.

Honeybee wasn't here.

After welcoming the cats to the island, Honeybee had shown them around, happy to talk and take the lead, showing the dens and what they called the training grounds. In the days alone, they'd tried to make the island feel like a real camp. They'd chosen an elder den and warrior dens, and a nursery (although they'd never thought they'd need it and had mentioned it in play). They'd even selected a dirtplace, though no one ever made dirt. When the StarClan cats arrived, everything was perfectly ready for them.

The five cats stared in awe, following Honeybee around. Of course the kit had grown tired and Tigereye asked where they might sleep. That was when they'd all decided to share the larger den below the tree roots. The warriors had started yawning and Fernstripe had conceded they probably ought to rest and discuss things tomorrow.

She'd headed for her den, and looked over her shoulder to see Honeybee enter the warrior den with the others.

Now Fernstripe curled tightly, unable to sleep. Her wounds stung, but she dare not lick them, not wanting to take the mud off. Her mind roiled with unanswered questions. The StarClan cats were her's now. What was she supposed to do? She'd assumed StarClan would come immediately for them. How long could she keep up the façade?

There was the sound of claws on wood outside the entrance. Fernstripe half-lifted herself from her nest. To her surprise, Honeybee entered the den.

"How's the prey?" the she-cat meowed.

"Mouse-brained expression," Fernstripe growled as she settled back onto the ground.

"Well, the frog was nice," Honeybee meowed.

Somehow they'd found the creature at the shoreline. The other warriors had refused to share, despite Honeybee's offer. Fernstripe was glad when they said no. In time they would learn to accept any prey that came their way, personal tastes notwithstanding. She had never understood how the other Clans didn't like frog.

"Why are you here?" Fernstripe meowed.

"It's our den," Honeybee meowed. She moved further from the entrance, not even waiting to be invited.

"I don't recall deputies sharing dens with leaders."

Honeybee chuckled. "How do you think they'll react when we actually tell them you are the leader?"

"They won't like it. They'll want a say. As if they have any choice. It's our island."

Honeybee laughed again as she settled herself onto the second nest. "So. . . I noticed you didn't show them your stars."

"You know I don't have any!"

"That's what I meant," Honeybee meowed. "Aren't we going to tell them—"

"No. They'll kick me out!"

"They wouldn't. We saved them. You aren't like the other Dark Forest cats."

"They'd exile me and you know it," Fernstripe argued. "Why should they trust a Dark Forest cat? The spirits killed them. You didn't hear Tigereye vow revenge. I'm lucky they don't remember my name. They think I died when they did."

Honeybee glanced down. "You really don't want to say anything?"

"By the stars, no. I'm not losing my chance to get into StarClan. I don't care if we have to lie to them or live in mud until we reach the other territory, I'm not telling them, and you better not."

"I won't. It's not my secret to tell. I just feel uneasy. What happens when they find out?"

"They won't. When they do, it won't matter."

Fernstripe rolled over, her back to Honeybee. She'd make sure they didn't. Her tail flicked rapidly.

Honeybee said nothing as she curled up. Fernstripe felt her anger fading as her thoughts from earlier caught up to her.

"You know," Fernstripe meowed quietly, "They don't know me as more than a name. I recognize them though. One of them was a kit when I was made a warrior. She has kits of her own now. It's been so long, that you don't even know my name and we were in the same Clan!"

"I'm sorry," Honeybee meowed. "I wasn't the best apprentice. I was too busy teasing toms to pay attention."

"Don't be sorry. I'm probably better off forgotten."

"Don't say that!"

Something warm touched Fernstripe's side. She turned her head to see Honeybee had moved closer. The golden-she cat had stretched out her forepaw to touch the light tabby's shoulders.

"Don't," Honeybee repeated.

Fernstripe turned away and curled tighter.

"Hey, Fernstripe. Does it feel like home to you?" Honeybee meowed after a moment.

"What?"

"Listen, I can hear a cricket chirp."

Fernstripe held her breath and listened, but there was no song of an insect, just a snoring that rattled the air. A chuckle rumbled her chest, "Is he why you came crawling back here?"

Honeybee laughed with her, "No. I came back because this is our den. I won't let you sleep alone."

"I'm leader. Leaders always sleep alone."

"Even leaders need friends."

"Are you mine?"

"Who else has come with you this far?"

Fernstripe closed her eyes and let her tail reach back to touch Honeybee's back leg. The she-cat purred louder than the song of the "cricket".

Yes. Who else had stayed by her side?

 **-Line-**

"Silverhawk! You were supposed to guard them!" the dark brown tabby growled. He paced in front of the group of cats. His tail lashed and his claws flexed, scouring the dirt in his passing.

"I'm sorry, Tigerstar. The guards were baffled by the attack. It seems the StarClan cats learned a few more tricks. They covered themselves in mud and attacked with burning ivy on their claws. Longfang is still recovering. Whether or not he'll heal before he fades is questionable."

"Was it StarClan?" demanded a blue-eyed tom with dark tabby pelt and a white underbelly.

"Longfang says it was not," Silverhawk answered. "He recognized the name Fernstripe."

There was silence and confused glances among those gathered.

"Eveningbreeze's sister," Silverhawk clarified. There still was some confusion, but Tigerstar nodded. He recognized the name at least.

"So, the sisters took our StarClan cats?" Tigerstar growled. "Find out where they went," he ordered. "Track them down. And don't kill any StarClan this time! Do what you will with the traitor and her sister."

"What methods can we use to bring them back then if not frighten them with death?" Silverhawk demanded.

"What reason will StarClan have to leave their territory if they are all dead?" yowled the dark tabby. "Your carelessness not only cost us one life, but all of the cats we did have!"

"It isn't my fault—"

"And whose was it? This creature's?" Tigerstar nudged a cream-and-brown tom at his feet. What once was white fur was now tinged by red. Echogale breathed heavily. His eyes stared upward, wide and frightened.

"Why didn't you have more guards on them?" Tigerstar demanded, ignoring the lump at his feet. "Where were you when this was happening?"

"Sleeping," Hawkfrost meowed, answering for the silver tabby.

Silverhawk could make no defense and his eyes would not meet the other tom's.

"If you don't find them in three days, I will put you in the pit," Tigerstar growled.

"I will find them and I will bring them back," Silverhawk spat, "but I need more than Thistleclaw and my warriors."

"No."

"No?" Silverhawk's whiskers twitched and his nose wrinkled. There was a murmur of surprise throughout the cats that watched. would Tigerstar really force Silverhawk to uses his limited resources?

"No," Tigerstar repeated. He stopped pacing and sat down, a thoughtful look on his broad face. "Don't bring them back. Find their camp and report to me. StarClan can just as easily come for their warriors wherever they are denning. We can watch them without any accidents."

"What are you saying?" Hawkfrost meowed, turning to his father.

"If they aren't trying to escape us, they won't be accidentally killed," Tigerstar meowed, his claws tapping the dirt. "Let them feel safe. They've nowhere to go, and we can just as easily have a camp nearby and leave some cats here to watch for the Darkpool."

"Then, I can have all the cats in the forest?" Silverhawk meowed.

"Yes. Let all the cats who haven't disappeared search for our lost warriors," Tigerstar declared, "Go, all of you, find them before StarClan does! Or else Silverhawk, you will be the one I kill instead of this useless lump."

The dark brown tabby lunged downward and took the cream-and-brown tom in his jaws.

With a cry of pain quickly silenced, the cat known as Echogale disappeared, shadows swallowing the ground where he used to lay.

In the tangled branches above, hidden in the red and orange leaves, a dark gray she-cat with a ginger belly peered down to the scene as the spirits poured into the brambles, dispersing for their search. She narrowed her eyes and got to her feet.

It was time to pay her dear sister a visit.

* * *

 _In memory of Mindee._

 _Mindee lost her mother when her eyes were barely open. She and her brother came into my home where my sister and I bottle fed them and raised them from kittenhood. Mindee gave me the best 18 years of her life. Although blind and deaf for the last year, she was in the best of health otherwise, until one morning, she gave a gasp, fell to her side, and went still. Now she rests below the lilac bush, but there will always be a place in my heart where she lives on._


	7. Chapter 6 The Squirrel

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

 _Thanks to my reviewers:_ _Ashes2dust294 and Guest  
_

 _To Guest, thank you for commiserating with me. Your words are touching._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Small oval mud splatters trailed Fernstripe as she pulled herself from the shoreline and ambled toward the large oak. It was morning. Or so she supposed. Without a sun overhead there was no way to truly tell night from day, but when she woke up from her sleep, the others had still been in their dens. The light tabby took advantage of the snoozing cats by hurrying to the muck to renew her covering of mud. She could not be lax in hiding her pelt from these StarClan cats.

As Fernstripe eased between the tangle of thorns with sprouting leaves she became aware of the sound of voices in conversation. Of complaint. Ears pricked forward, Fernstripe headed toward the dens.

Honeybee was in the middle of the cats they'd just rescued. The dried mud was starting to flake off of the cats in patches and light glimmered on the roots of the tree.

The black tom, Cricketleg, was arguing with golden-pelted Honeybee. Tigereye lay to one side, occupying her kit with a flicking tail, but the queen looked just as interested in the conversation as the other cats they'd rescued, Meadowbright and Splashpaw.

"What's this about?" Fernstripe demanded when she neared.

The cats turned in her direction. Honeybee sighed in relief and opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Cricketleg demanded, "What gives this ShadowClan warrior the right to tell me what to do?"

"What is going on?" Fernstripe looked at Honeybee, ignoring the tom. She sat beside her companion, waiting.

"I thought we could organize patrols," Honeybee meowed. "Since we are a Clan, shouldn't we have patrols?"

"Of course," Fernstripe meowed. That had been the plan. Why call themselves a Clan if they weren't going to act like it? If the cats went about without direction they were no better than Tigerstar's warriors, just with flecks of starlight in their fur.

"But why does she get to make the orders?" Cricketleg demanded yet again.

"Because I said so," Fernstripe meowed.

"Who made you leader?"

This had the other cats' attention more than before. Even Tigereye's tail stopped twitching. Her kit looked between the warriors with his brilliant blue eyes.

"I've been in the forest long enough to know more about it than you."

"How?"

"Well, I, uh. . ." Foxdung. She'd almost revealed her secret! Her fur prickled. "Well I-I h-haven't been imprisoned since I've been here. I've learned a few tricks on my own. L-like this mud, for example!" She looked down at her now-brown pelt. "And how to walk through the thorns easier. Honeybee also knows. We both have more knowledge about this place than you. That, I think, would qualify us as leader and deputy, don't you? Without us you wouldn't be free of the Dark Forest cats, would you?"

Fernstripe gazed around the circle, meeting the other cats' eyes. She waited for the challenge. To her surprise there was a murmur of agreement from the group. Cricketleg looked away when her gaze rested on him. Fernstripe nearly sighed with relief. She'd won this power struggle. For now these cats owed her.

"Good. So I am leader and I made Honeybee my deputy. We won't discuss this again. Honeybee will organize the patrols and the two of us will help you learn how to survive here," Fernstripe waited for the sound of agreement once more. "Let's get this straight. There is no ShadowClan, no ThunderClan, no other Clans here but mine. We are one and we are going to wait together until StarClan gets us. If you have a problem with that, you are free to leave the island and play chase with the Dark Forest cats."

Cricketleg's ears went down. "Fine. I just wanted to know. You didn't have to make a big deal about it."

"Okay. That's okay. You can ask questions," Fernstripe meowed. "This is new to you, so I welcome questions. First thing we need to do though is stay disguised. Everyone head to the mud for a roll. Come back here when you are done, we can discuss patrols then."

Slowly the other cats took off the way Fernstripe had come. Honeybee remained behind. Her shoulders were slumped and her tail was curled tightly by her side.

"Why are you unhappy?" Fernstripe demanded. She realized too late she should have been gentler about the question, but the light tabby didn't like to see Honeybee moping. They'd just been conceded control!

"Cricketleg. . . he's right," Honeybee meowed quietly. "He should be the one to tell them what to do. He was made a warrior many seasons before I was."

Fernstripe shook her head. She reached out, touching her paw to Honeybee's. "Who was made warrior first doesn't matter. That doesn't make him a better cat."

"But he is a better fighter. I bet he contributed more to his Clan than I ever did!" Honeybee looked up briefly before returning to her staring contest with the ground.

"Didn't you hear what I said? There is no ShadowClan, no WindClan. The past doesn't matter what you did or didn't do. Right now we have only us."

"But you even said I was a terrible fighter."

"I-" Fernstripe swallowed and licked her muzzle. "Y-you know me. I'm not the nicest of cats. I was wrong. You weren't being as brutal as you could be with the hunters and I blamed you for being weak, but I was wrong, Honeybee. I was being cruel. You _are_ a decent fighter."

Honeybee didn't look convinced. The golden she-cat's ears flicked to the thorns. The stems had started to rustle with the rest of the cats' return.

"We need to talk about the patrols we want the other cats to be on," Fernstripe meowed, wanting to avoid topics about the past in front of the others. "We both know there isn't much food so we can't waste all our time on hunting patrols."

"True," Fernstripe looked up. Meadowbright waved her tail in greeting. The rest of the cats had returned, nearly indistinguishable with their freshly covered pelts. There was Tigereye with her mismatched eyes, and the two smaller forms of Currentkit and Splashpaw, but Fernstripe was able to tell Cricketleg by the way he came to the oak last, head down so not to meet her eyes.

"First thing they'll have to learn is how to find their way back to the oak tree," Fernstripe meowed. "Sticking together is vital for our survival. Second thing is how to fight. While you're here, you've got to learn how to fight dirty."

"I don't want to kill other cats," Splashpaw whispered.

"Don't worry, you don't have to kill," Fernstripe meowed. "There are other ways to take a cat out of the fight. I prefer to blind. We'll teach you to use burning ivy and thorns when you attack. The important thing to know right now is to strike first. Don't declare a battle or why you are in the area, just strike. If we want to free the others we've got to get in and out quick—"

"Free the others?" Meadowbright meowed. Her eyes opened wide and even her tail twitched on the ground rapidly, bushing the twigs and pebbles about.

"You do, don't you?" Fernstripe meowed. She needed all the lost StarClan cats gathered together. How else were the actual StarClan supposed to come and get her too?

"Of course," Cricketleg growled. "We're getting them back."

"But isn't it dangerous?" Meadowbright glanced at Tigereye and Currentkit.

"Tigereye will stay here with her kit," Fernstripe meowed. She quickly turned to the brown tabby, "Is that agreeable?"

"I will stay," Tigereye meowed. Her tail twitched and her whiskers went down in a frown. "But if any Dark Forest cats step on this island, I will kill them. I won't watch my kit die again."

Fernstripe bowed her head and avoided the sharp gaze. "I need everyone else. The Dark Forest cats know we exist. They'll be ready when we attack again, so I need all of you agree to come and to help. Will you?"

Cricketleg nodded immediately. Meadowbright was more reluctant but she nodded when she saw the others were eager.

"Cricketleg," Fernstripe meowed. "Will you take over Splashpaw's apprenticeship? Teach him what you know from life, in addition to what you will all learn in the Dark Forest?"

"I am willing," Cricketleg meowed. She watched his chest lift with pride at being named a mentor.

"Good. Let's get started."

 **-Line-**

Later that day, Fernstripe and Honeybee left the island for some hunting. Fernstripe was sure they wouldn't find anything, but she was grateful to be off the island. As the silence closed in around them again, she felt her body relax. She ached from the battle training. It had been hard to convince the others to use their claws, but she'd won them over.

" _Do you think the Dark Forest cats will hold back? Do you? No! Use your claws. Find out how to avoid the pain!"_

The mud had been an added advantage to protect them from cuts but there had been a few scratches, mostly on the ears.

"Do you think Meadowbright would be willing to become a medicine cat?" Fernstripe meowed.

Honeybee looked up from the fallen pine cone that she was sniffing. "I don't know. I don't blame her for not wanting to fight." She shivered. "I'm scared to die again."

"Probably a bad idea anyway," Fernstripe flicked an ear and looked up at the tree limbs. "There aren't any herbs. She'd have nothing to do. Well. . ."

As Fernstripe scanned the darkness beyond the tree limbs, she spotted movement in the branches. A red, furry shape skittered across the limbs into one bundle of leaf-fall leaves to the next. Fernstripe blinked rapidly, trying to clear the vision. Was it? Yes!

The squirrel paused halfway down a tree trunk. Its bushy tail twitched, went still, twitched again. Like lightning it darted down to the ground not too far away. Either it didn't see them for their mud or it was too stupid to care. Fernstripe didn't care. This was meat.

She hunkered into a crouch, tail still, eyes focusing on the squirrel.

 _ **-Line-**_

Fernstripe proudly carried the catch into camp when she and Honeybee returned to the island. The body of the squirrel hung limply in her mouth. At least prey didn't disappear like cats upon death. That would have been a cruel fate indeed. As she entered camp, the other cats looked up from where they shared tongues, cleaning their fur for the night. Although Fernstripe had convinced them to remain hidden during the day, in the end they'd decided they'd rather be clean in the dens. After all no one would see them while they were sleeping.

Now the cats looked at her. She could practically see saliva drip from their mouths as she approached. They hadn't eaten for a long while. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. Her stomach rumbled, but she continued her steps until she reached Tigereye. She laid the squirrel down at the queen's feet.

"For you," Fernstripe meowed.

Tigereye looked at the prey then up at Fernstripe. A grin split her mouth. "Thank you, Fernstar."

As Currentkit pounced on his meal, Fernstripe took a step back. She bumped into Honeybee. The golden she-cat curled her tail around Fernstripe, steadying her.

"You okay?" Honeybee whispered.

"I-I can't have that name," Fernstripe meowed. "I don't have nine lives—StarClan never approved—I-I only did what I was supposed to. We're a Clan."

Tigereye tilted her head, but the grateful expression did not change. "No matter what you call yourself, you are my leader."

Fernstripe stepped away as Tigereye bent down to help her kit tear past the squirrel's fur. She felt dazed as she walked passed the other cats. Tigereye meant it. The light tabby came to a stop by her den below a large raise root. She looked up when Honeybee stopped beside her. The golden she-cat had been unsuccessful with her hunt, but Fernstripe knew she would have done the same. It had been Honeybee who had suggested giving the squirrel to Tigereye.

"Thanks," Fernstripe meowed quietly. "That was the best advice."

"I'm glad it worked," Honeybee meowed. "If she ever does figure out you are from the Dark Forest, she won't think badly of you if you care about her kit."

Fernstripe wasn't so sure. But as she looked at the few cats in her Clan she could already see respect in their eyes.


	8. Chapter 7: A Sister's Return

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Honeybee stretched. The she-cat extended her front legs, her tail arcing into the air. The dirt crumbled off in places, shimmering to the ground as bits of her golden fur and starlight leaked through.

"You're going to need another coating of mud," Fernstripe meowed, watching her.

"Don't be so scared," Honeybee meowed. "They haven't found us yet. One glimmer of light isn't going to draw them to this side of the forest."

At least a half moon had passed since Honeybee had first come to the Dark Forest. It was hard to tell the passing of time, but Fernstripe had her ways. She knew that she'd slept more than the claws on her front paws since they'd rescued the first set of StarClan warriors, and that was good enough for her.

The second mission had been more difficult. They'd waited a length of time before sneaking back to the mounds. The lost warriors had to acclimate to their new life and learn how to traverse through the trees properly before Fernstripe decided to let them attempt another rescue. In addition, they'd been fortifying the camp. For some reason green vegetation continued to flourish as the water in the bog rose from a puddle to a pool of water that enclosed their island. Fern beds gained height and the thorns started to grow leaves and fruit revealing themselves as blackberry bushes. The thistles blossomed. For the first time ever, the Dark Forest was no longer frozen in leaf-fall but had entered green-leaf. Even the trees above had started to gain verdant foliage, the red and orange leaves cascading to the ground where mice, shrews, and squirrels had started to bound. There wasn't a lot, but it was better than the sparse meals Fernstripe had to deal with in the past.

Fernstripe knew exactly what to thank. Because the StarClan cats had become lost in the Dark Forest, the Dark Forest had changed.

The mounds where Tigerstar and his warriors camped had changed too. The mounds' dried grass had grown from dried yellow stalks to upright green fields. For a time Fernstripe had difficulties locating the exact location. If not for the cliffs above, she wouldn't have known the area. She led her warriors there. Covered in mud they'd taken to the trees and watched, searching for where the other StarClan cats might be.

Honeybee and she had already cleared out one of the mounds, but there were other hillocks in addition to the pits. Honeybee suspected the two pits were full if the cats were in the mounds. It was harder to escape the high walls than it was to leave something above ground. The light tabby was not eager to help cats escape from there as it would be difficult for her Clan to haul cats out and defend against the Dark Forest warriors.

They'd managed. Somehow outsmarting the warriors, Cricketleg and Splashpaw had led a few on a chase around the cliff base while Meadowbright and Honeybee pulled the covering from the pit and dropped down a burning ivy vine for the cats to climb out. Fernstripe had held off a fading she-cat who had failed to leave with the other cats to chase Cricketleg and Splashpaw.

The gleaming cats had clamored out, Honeybee and Meadowbright leading them to the nearest water source for cover. Fernstripe had soon defeated her opponent and yowled for Cricketleg and Splashpaw to flee. Then she'd run off in another direction, meeting up later with the group.

Her Clan had grown and Fernstripe had little to do than let Tigerstar's group gather them first before she came to rescue them. Her Clan had already grown by four more.

"What should we plan for tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" Fernstripe looked up. She'd been distracted. Honeybee and she were supposed to be hunting. It was the only time they had to spent together alone. Fernstripe liked it. While she enjoyed seeing the strength of her Clan, there was something pleasant about the spending a quiet moment with someone she could openly talk with to soothed her anxiousness about taking care of the Clan.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Honeybee meowed again. "Do we train the new cats how to fight more, or should we work on the fishing point?"

With the rise of water in the bog, the former RiverClan cats had been overjoyed to find fish swimming in the shallow depths. Fernstripe soon realized the pool of water needed to be deeper and so they had spoken about digging out the mud and rocks to encourage more fish to populate.

"Fishing pond," Fernstripe decided. "I wouldn't mind a steady source of food." No matter how oily and bony the fish were, they would still keep her belly full. And the others'. She'd quickly learned happy cats made a happy Clan and they brought her less complaints about how someone was hogging all the good moss, or that Cricketleg snored too loudly and should be kicked to an elder's den.

"I don't imagine the Clan will be happy," Honeybee purred.

"They should be used to the mud," Fernstripe snorted.

"I think you and the kits are the only ones you actually like it," Honeybee laughed. "I remember when you wrinkled your nose at the very thought. Now you're rolling in it three times a day."

"If I didn't, you know what would happen," Fernstripe sighed. The Clan still didn't know she lacked stars in her pelt. To her relief the new batch of StarClan cats didn't know who she was either. She dreaded the day they rescued a cat who did. Just who in ShadowClan had died during the Dark Night? So far it didn't look like many had. Only Honeybee and Oakfur as far as Fernstripe had heard. Stuck in the dark, the lost warriors didn't know much either, some didn't even know if the Dark Forest cats had destroyed the living Clans or not.

"I still think they'd understand," Honeybee meowed.

"You are the only cat I absolutely trust," Fernstripe meowed. "Now, let's get back to hunting."

Fernstripe's paws stepped on the new grass, the stalks tickling her pads. Green had burst around them and patrols were successful now with hunts. This was her StarClan now, Fernstripe thought, gazing about her. She lifted her head and sniffed for prey. So far no one had returned with rabbit and there was a bet around the camp that the first one who did would get to sleep in the leader's den for the night. Fernstripe encouraged it as it raised spirits, but she was determined to get one first. Only she and Honeybee belonged in there and she was not sleeping in the warrior den with snoring Cricketleg!

The scent of mouse tickled her nose. She tilted her ears listening for the sound. There was a rustle of leaves overhead and Fernstripe looked too see if it were a squirrel or a bird. Whatever morsel came to her first, she'd accept. Instead of prey, something else dropped from the branches. A dark shadow oozed down the tree trunk, a splash of ginger at its belly. The shadow was a cat with yellow eyes and teeth bared into a smile.

It was a cat Fernstripe knew well but had not seen for a lifetime.

"I almost couldn't recognize you, Fernstripe," the she-cat purred, winding her way closer through the blackberry bushes and purple thistles. "It's so good to see you again!"

At her side, Honeybee hissed and took on a threatening stance. "What do you want?"

 _She's already missed her attack_ , Fernstripe thought dispassionately in one part of her mind. Had Honeybee been smart, she'd have pounced first, and not spoken. Fernstripe wished she had. The former ShadowClan warrior didn't want to see this cat.

"What do you want?" Fernstripe demanded, realizing how similar she sounded to Honeybee.

"I don't want anything, but to see you again, Sister," Eveningbreeze meowed. "It's time we did some talking. The forest has been abuzz with news of you this past moon."

"Sister?" Honeybee meowed, confused. She slowly loosened her stance when she realized Fernstripe was not growling at the she-cat.

Fernstripe sighed. "Yes, my sister. Eveningbreeze."

"Evening—" Honeybee whispered.

Fernstripe watched as Honeybee's eyes widened. The irises blossomed until the gold was swallowed by black. The golden she-cat's tail lowered. She stared at the dark gray she-cat with the ginger belly.

"You are _her_ sister?!" Honeybee whipped to face Fernstripe.

"Yes?" Fernstripe meowed cautiously.

"You didn't say Eveningbreeze was your sister!"

"I'm sure I did. Why?"

"Eveningbreeze tried to kill my mother. She tried to take over ShadowClan!"

Fernstripe blinked. "So you know who Eveningbreeze is, but you don't know me?"

"You never said you were _her_ sister!"

"And who is your mother, my dear little mud puddle?" Eveningbreeze meowed. Her teeth were still bared, but the smile had tensed to something more threatening.

"Fallingstar."

"Fallingstar? Falling _star_?" Eveningbreeze spat. "That little mate-stealer became a leader?"

"She didn't steal anyone's mate, you fox-hearted murderer! Brownfeather never loved you!"

Fernstripe stared between them. Honeybee was Fallingsnow's kit? That ThunderClan she-cat who had entered ShadowClan? How had that little thing become leader? How long had she been in the Dark Forest for Falling _star_ to have had kits that were now warriors?

"She still didn't deserve to come to ShadowClan and take over like some weed," Eveningbreeze growled.

The dark gray she-cat took a few steps forward. Honeybee answered her movements, stepping with her until they circled around Fernstripe, each warrior trying to keep the other at bay, but prepared for an attack. Eveningbreeze was soon beside Fernstripe, and Honeybee was on the other side of the gap. Far away from Fernstripe.

"She is not a weed," Honeybee hissed. "She's a better leader than you'd ever have been!"

"I'm sorry she didn't die during the Dark Night. Then I'd have the pleasure of talking to her and not you," Eveningbreeze meowed and looked away. "Fernstripe, let's speak. I have nothing more to say to this toad."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Honeybee growled. She turned around and started to leave.

"Honeybee," Fernstripe meowed, eyes on the she-cat's back.

The golden cat paused, one foot in the air. She didn't turn around. "I don't have anything to say to you either."

She continued to march away, disappearing into the thorns and ferns.

"Well, I'm sorry that you two have gotten into some sort of tiff," Eveningbreeze meowed, her voice heavily amused. She snorted as she watched Honeybee disappear. "I am of the opinion she doesn't like me."

"Who would?" Fernstripe demanded. She whirled to face her sister. "What do you really want?"

"I came to see you," Eveningbreeze meowed. She sat down and started to clean one of her paws.

If Fernstripe didn't know her sister she might have believed the other she-cat.

"Don't tell me that. If you'd wanted to see me you'd have saved me from Tigerstar's prison. I don't want to talk to you either," Fernstripe meowed. She started to walk away, following Honeybee back to camp. She wasn't worried about her sister. There was no way the she-cat had made friends with the dark tabby again. Eveningbreeze had no one to betray Fernstripe's Clan to.

"All right, then let us be truthful," Eveningbreeze meowed. "I want to join your Clan."

Fernstripe paused and looked over her shoulder. Of course. "Too bad. I'm not going to let you." She started to leave until Eveningbreeze continued.

"As if you have the choice. Let me talk to your leader. I can provide information your Clan will want to know about Tigerstar."

"I am the leader," Fernstripe meowed she turned around. "What is this about Tigerstar?" It was probably nothing important. She should follow Honeybee and soothe the she-cat's anger.

Eveningbreeze stared at Fernstripe for a moment. Then she burst into laughter. Before long the laughter became a wheeze. "Y-you? Leader? Not possible."

"I am," Fernstripe growled, ears pulled down. "I'm the one who started this Clan. I gathered them. I'm the leader!"

"Oh, Fernstar, all hail the mighty Fernstar! And who is your deputy? That little mud-covered she-cat?"

Fernstripe looked away and Eveningbreeze started laughing all over again.

Fernstripe felt her ears burn.

"And they just follow you?" Eveningbreeze meowed. "How stupid can they be? You aren't any leader. Oh, wait, I bet that little toad is the actual leader. She's just letting you pretend while she tells you everything to say. Clever, clever. Just like her mother."

"Shut up!" Fernstripe marched toward Eveningbreeze. "I didn't ask for you to come here. I don't want you in my Clan."

"What do you call yourselves? LostClan? LightClan? Tribe of Weaklings?"

"Insulting us isn't going to make me let you join."

"The others have been calling you MudClan."

"Others?" Fernstripe stared at Eveningbreeze. She could feel her fur prickle and her legs felt like they'd turned to stone.

"It's what I wanted to tell you. They know where you are. So don't think you're being clever." Eveningbreeze moved closer and lowered her voice, "You aren't even hiding."

"Stop lying," Fernstripe stuttered out. This couldn't be true. "Tigerstar doesn't know."

"The whole Dark Forest knows, you mouse-brain."

"Then why—"

"Why not capture you? Because, you are all gathered in one place. Why should Tigerstar have to keep guard on you and risk escape when you all stay here quite nicely, managing yourselves? The only difference is the others can't play with you and from what I've overheard, Tigerstar is not risking these cats' deaths. If they die, StarClan doesn't have any reason to rescue them. And if StarClan doesn't show, the Dark Forest can't invade."

"That's his plan?" Fernstripe shouldn't have been surprised. If the Dark Forest couldn't take over the living world and destroy the Clans, why not invade StarClan itself? The only reason no cat had before, was other than it not being possible to travel into the land of light, they would have gotten chased back out again.

But something had changed. Spirits could die now.

Tigerstar would take full advantage of that. StarClan would reek with blood. And it would be empty. So empty as spirits faded away like the last light of the sun pulled below the horizon. How ingenious. Of course it was something Tigerstar would come up with.

"And how did you overhear it?" Fernstripe demanded.

"It isn't that hard to sneak around when everyone else fails to look up. I taught you that, didn't I? Now then," Eveningbreeze meowed, "Let's get to your Clan. I can follow your lead and stay covered in mud all the time. No one will tell the difference!"

"No."

Eveningbreeze looked over her shoulder, yellow eyes narrowing. Her claws slid out and crush the fallen leaves with a crinkling sound.

"Go away, Eveningbreeze" Fernstripe snapped. "There is no way I'm letting you get into StarClan."

"Then I'll just have to tell your Clan you aren't one of them," Eveningbreeze's smile returned, but her claws did not retract.

Fernstripe swallowed. "T-they won't care. After everything I've done for them, they'll accept me. I'm not you."

"You've got that figured out have you?" Eveningbreeze hissed. She turned fully to face her sister, tail lashing like a dark shadow. "What about StarClan? Do you think you can just lie to them? You think they'll let you in? Ha! Remember, dear sister," Eveningbreeze continued, "you are not a StarClan cat. They don't want you. They won't even take Morningsong, and she has an advocate in StarClan. Her sister is trying hard to get Morningsong to join her. What use do they have for you?"

Fernstripe felt her heart sink. Eveningbreeze was right. She always had been right. Why would they take her? She didn't glow. Even if she snuck in covered with mud, eventually they'd know she didn't belong and force her back into the darkness.

"The only way you and I are actually going to get into StarClan," Eveningbreeze went on, "is to force our way in with the rest of the Dark Forest. I'll bet Tigerstar will look fondly on you if you propose something to him. You and I, we'll work together. When you get news from StarClan, I can hurry back to Tigerstar and he'll ready the forces. We won't be bothered after the battle. Tigerstar will appreciate all you've done for him. Think about it—you gathered the lost warriors for him and they aren't trying to escape or hurt his guards. The more Dark Forest cats in StarClan the better, in his opinion. We can wipe out those star-flecked fools and we can eat all the mice we want. Just come with me to speak with Tigerstar."

Fernstripe could feel her heart pound within her. Her legs trembled. She didn't like any of this. She wanted only one thing. "Go away, Eveningbreeze. I-I don't need you or Tigerstar. They'll let me in. Honeybee and the Clan, they'll support me. StarClan will accept me."

Eveningbreeze started laughing again. Her claws pulled in and she shook her head. "No. No they won't. Not unless you start glowing too. When you change your mind, I'll be around. Call and we'll set something up with Tigerstar. You don't need these cats. They'll turn on you when they know your little secret."

Eveningbreeze brushed her tail down Fernstripe side as she jaunted toward a tree trunk. The gray she-cat with the ginger belly gripped the bark with her claws and shimmed up, disappearing into the foliage. Fernstripe caught glimpses of her sister as the warrior leapt from tree to tree.

Fernstripe's chest ached. What was she supposed to do? Turning away, the light tabby headed back to the fallen log and the island.

When Fernstripe entered camp, the two kits were chasing each other and wrestling with a leaf. Splashpaw was sitting beside Quailpaw, sharing tongues. The other warriors were about, only two missing as they patrolled the borders, keeping ears out for any sign of Dark Forest cats. A useless gesture since Eveningbreeze had clearly snuck passed their defenses and apparently Tigerstar's cats were watching their every move.

Honeybee was curled by herself beside the Lifted Root from which Fernstripe called her meetings. It was a large bowed root raised off the forest floor. Recently, moss had started to grow and hang down from the curve, hiding Fernstripe and Honeybee's den.

"Honeybee, can we talk?" Fernstripe asked quietly when she approached. She really needed to talk about what she'd learned from Eveningbreeze. It couldn't be true, could it?

"I don't want to talk," Honeybee growled. She stood up and hurried away from Fernstripe, her fur bristling. As she passed, her long tail hit Fernstripe in the chest.

"You know," Cricketleg meowed, watching the she-cat go, "I'm still willing to be deputy."

Fernstripe lowered her ears at the joke, but her gaze returned to the golden she-cat as she headed into the warrior den to sleep that night.

* * *

 _Next week is a Sunstorm chapter!_


	9. Chapter 8 Trapped in a Ravine

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

 _Okay, so more than a week, but here you go!_

 _Thanks to reviewers: None._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Sunstorm sighed. The ginger-and-brown tabby's paws felt tired and her eyelid and tail drooped. All day she and Hazeltail had ventured to cats that they thought would be sympathetic to Sunstorm's plight. No one had listened.

Now the sun set, an orange glow suffusing the tree leaves with the last light of day. No moon rose above the horizon this night, and only the glowing sparks of the StarClan cats floated between the trunks of the trees and drifted through the undergrowth. Sunstorm could hear the anxious calls as the searchers traversed the twilight. Cats were scared to say goodnight now, uncertain if their friends would be there in the morning.

No one had listened to Sunstorm because they were looking for the missing sleepers. It was all they could think about this day. Sunstorm's plea for assistance in raiding the Dark Forest was denied. Even when she suggested the sleepers might have been stolen along with the missing warriors. However, when the other cats learned the leaders did not want anyone heading into the Place of No Stars, they said no. They kept looking for their loved ones, and Sunstorm and Hazeltail had to move on.

"Are you coming in?" Hazeltail asked.

Sunstorm opened her eyes and looked over at her mentor. "Not right now." She sighed again. "I can't believe no one will help."

Hazeltail brushed her tail across Sunstorm's shoulder. "We'll try again later, once they realize they can't do anything about the sleepers."

Sunstorm blinked at the she-cat. "I never asked. Did you. . . is anyone you were friends with missing? We spent all day, and I never thought you'd be worried about someone."

Hazeltail shook her head. "None of my friends here were sleepers. I loved to hear their stories, but I was never close to any. I will miss them though."

For a moment they sat looking out over the forest, listening to the searching cats. The calls blended into the hums of insects, as if the world moved on, uncaring of the turmoil in StarClan.

Finally Hazeltail spoke, her ears twitching, "It's like a darkness creeping into StarClan, Sunstorm. Stalking us from the edges of our territory and shrouding the sun. Not like the clouds, but something else—a feeling more than visual. I don't know what is going on. If the Dark Forest is doing this, they are stronger than before. But why? We defeated them not more than a moon ago and yet they've returned to full strength, and more, so soon?"

"I understand," Sunstorm meowed. Perhaps this why everyone was so anxious. They could feel it too, but not put a name to it and that made the fears worse. First they'd lost the warriors during the Dark Night, now it was the sleepers. What new horror awaited them to dim the remaining hope and happiness that typically basked the StarClan territory?

"What do you think of the rumor of a Dark Forest cat being in StarClan?" Sunstorm meowed.

"It can't be true. You know they can't leave the Dark Forest."

"But so many mention they saw a lightless cat yesterday, blood spilling from his mouth and claws."

"Everyone is scared. It is part of the darkness swallowing StarClan. They want answers. So do I." Hazeltail suddenly stood up. "I'll be inside. Everyone else will know where I am that way. I'll see you soon?"

"Soon," Sunstorm meowed, noncommittal. There was something else she had to do. She'd hoped to bring good news, but sadly the ginger-brown she-cat could not.

Hazeltail crawled into the den, the vines shaking in her passing. Sunstorm closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on a starless forest with thorns covering the ground. In a moment, the smell of smoke filled her nose. Sunstorm opened her eyes on the scene she'd imagined, lightless, but for the sparks the flecks in her fur dashed across the prickly undergrowth.

Nearby, a wall of vines stretched from treetop to ground, thick and nearly impenetrable. This formed the bordered to the Dark Forest, hemming the cats into a confined space. Sunstorm had first seen it during the Dark Night when she'd followed her sisters here through a thick mist. If there was an entrance from the StarClan side, it was well guarded by the leaders and medicine cats. The easiest way into the Dark Forest was by thought, something most cats did not realize. Redfur had explained the Dark Forest as on another "level" of the sky, something Sunstorm didn't fully understand. How could a Dark Forest cat have crossed it? The leaders had always been so confident it wasn't possible.

Sunstorm looked around but the she-cat didn't see anyone in the undergrowth near the sycamore tree.

"Morningsong!" Sunstorm yowled. "Morningsong!"

Soon enough the thorns shifted. A shadowed form approached. An ear and nose pushed through the thorns, revealing another she-cat that looked exactly like Sunstorm, except for the matted fur and scratches along her pelt. In addition, Morningsong lacked the glowing starlight that flecked Sunstorm's fur. The other she-cat's fur was dull. As dull as her eyes and voice.

"Well?" Morningsong meowed, coming to a stop in front of her sister.

Sunstorm sighed and took a step forward. She bumped her head against her sister in greeting. Along with the dust was the smell of blood.

"Are you all right?" Sunstorm meowed, pulling away from her sister. The scratches looked fresh and deep.

"Fine. I got into a fight with two cats a little while ago."

"Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yes. We just had a longstanding disagreement. It's been resolved."

Sunstorm didn't like the flat way her sister spoke. There was nothing in the other she-cat's eyes. Unconcerned for herself or for the other cats. Sunstorm just hoped the two weren't still around. Sunstorm and Morningsong couldn't be seen together. Sunstorm did not want to have to deal with the Dark Forest cats right now.

"I spoke with the leaders," Sunstorm meowed.

"They refused you again," Morningsong's didn't sound surprised. She didn't even seem interested. She'd expected this as it wasn't the first time this moon.

"Yes," Sunstorm could hardly meet her sister's eyes. "Even when I told them about the others. They're too scared that by trespassing they will reform the Darkpool." She snorted, "Like that would happen. They are too stuck on keeping balance they fail to see the kit falling off the other end of the branch because its claws can't hold any longer."

"I knew they would."

"I am working on another plan," Sunstorm promised. "You'll be with me soon. I've been contacting those who have lost friends and family during the Dark Night. I'll lead them here and we'll free our warriors without the leaders' help."

"Oh?" Morningsong's ears perked forward and for the first time, interest glimmering in the yellow depths of her eyes. "When?"

"Soon. Maybe. Look, a lot of cats haven't agreed yet—"

"Of course," Morningsong's interest died and she looked away.

"—There's a crisis in StarClan. Some cats have gone missing. The sleepers. They aren't here, are they?" Sunstorm briefly explained the news she'd heard at the Moonpool yesterday.

"No."

Sunstorm growled in frustration. "That would motivate some cats to get their tails over here if they were."

"We could check," Morningsong meowed.

Sunstorm blinked. "But you said—"

"It doesn't hurt to check. The lost warriors gathered about a half-moon ago. Someone started rescuing them from Tigerstar and they started a Clan. Maybe your sleepers are with them."

"You didn't mention this before. Why aren't you with the new Clan?"

Morningsong paused and her tail twitched, her eyes darted away for a moment. "I. . . How else would we meet? You don't know the territory. We've only ever met here. Did you want to see them?" Morningsong stood without pause, ready to lead the way, her voice eager for once.

"Yes!" Sunstorm nodded enthusiastically. The StarClan cats were together? This would make everything easier! And they weren't under Tigerstar's control. If only she could have told this to the leaders earlier, maybe they would have been willing to send a rescue. Coming to the Dark Forest once wouldn't reform the Darkpool, would it? Better than darting in multiple times.

"I'm so glad they aren't being tortured," Sunstorm sighed, following her sister through the undergrowth.

"Don't get your hopes up. More than a few have died."

"Wait. What?" Sunstorm stopped walking and stared at her sister's back. "Died? What do you mean?"

"We spirits can die again. You may want to hurry and tell your leaders about this new development. Maybe they'll come all the quicker."

After Morningsong explained the sudden deaths among the Dark Forest cats and lost warriors, Sunstorm was silent, shocked and a little scared. They could die again? But no one had ever died again. You just fell asleep out of boredom and sometimes woke up for important events. But if the sleepers were gone—

"Do you. . . do you think maybe the sleepers have. . .?"

Sunstorm hesitated to say it. Morningsong did not agree or disagree. She merely continued walking. Sunstorm followed, not wanting to speak about it. That information just couldn't be true. Morningsong was mistaken. The shadow Hazeltail had mentioned just got stronger.

The sisters came across a gash in the ground. The black earth had fallen down into a ravine. Sunstorm glanced over the edge to see a glimmer of water below, a sluggish flow oozing its way downhill.

"That's not the Darkpool, is it?" Sunstorm meowed. She could hardly remember where she and Redfur had seen the pool. This didn't have rings of rocks around it though.

Morningsong turned back, "That? No. The Dark Forest has been a little wetter than usual."

Sunstorm felt a rush of relief. Her trespassing was not causing this.

"We'll head upstream," Morningsong meowed. "There should be an easier way to cross." The ginger-brown she-cat lead the way.

"Morningsong," Sunstorm meowed. "Do you ever miss your powers?"

Morningsong's ear swiveled back. "Do you not get visions either?"

"Not anymore. Not since I died. Well, I did have a prophecy once. About the Dark Night, but it wasn't like before. What about you?"

"Useless powers anyway," Morningsong meowed. Her pawsteps in the dirt suddenly had claw marks in them. "They didn't help you live. They didn't warn me about Soothwhisker and Yarrowthorn coming to kill me either. Fawnfur was always the lucky one. The past is far more useful. And it's not like her powers can fail to warn her when she's going to get killed." Pause. "Do you ever think she wishes she could go back to a moment in time and change what happened?"

"I don't know," Sunstorm said. Before she could ask Morningsong if she wished she could change the past, the other she-cat turned and leapt across the ravine. The ginger-and-brown she-cat extended her legs, flying across the gash like a squirrel between tree limbs. She landed on the other side, raised her nose and sniffed as if searching. Sunstorm quickly joined her sister. The ground here was covered with pine needles, the brambles lower to the ground, like creeping ivy.

"What's up?" Sunstorm meowed when her sister didn't continue into the trees.

Morningsong raised her tail, moving it in front of Sunstorm's mouth. "Shh."

Her ears twitched and Sunstorm tried to listen to what her sister had heard. It was so silent here that she could hear the crackling of dried leaves being crushed behind them. She turned, looking over her shoulder. There was no one on the other side of the ravine.

"They shouldn't be here," Morningsong hissed under her breath.

Before Sunstorm could ask what her sister meant, laughter cackled from the mushrooms and prickled bushes in front of her sister.

Three starless cats strolled passed the undergrowth, spreading out to box them against the ravine. One was a black and gray tom with long front teeth, a dark gray she-cat with white spots, and the other was a white tom with stripes on his legs. There must have been something wrong with Sunstorm's eyes because she thought she could see vegetation through their fur.

The gray she-cat spoke:

"What a delight,  
One shiny morsel  
Falls into my sight."

She licked her lips and grinned.

Sunstorm knew her immediately. She also recognized the long-fanged tom with her. How could she not? She and Redfur had been their prisoners a short time during the Dark Night.

"Whatever happens," Morningsong hiss quietly to Sunstorm. "Stay in the Dark Forest." The she-cat took a step, placing herself between Sunstorm and the patrol.

"She's mine, Cinderblossom."

"No ordinary cat  
is that.  
Among the dead  
Before  
She's tread."

The white speckled she-cat nudged the tom with the long teeth. Longfang had scars over his eyes. One of which was milky. As she looked at him and the others she realized there wasn't something wrong with her eyes. There was something wrong about their pelts. Sunstorm could actually see through Longfang and the others. She didn't have time to concentrate on that oddity. Longfang leaned to one side as if to look at Sunstorm better.

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance again, Dawnflower."

"The feeling isn't mutual," Sunstorm growled back, surprised he'd remembered her false name she'd given him when she'd first met him.

"Let's see, you look just like Morningsong. Is she your sister perhaps? I wonder what your other siblings were called, Risingsun and Newlight?" He snorted and then lost his cheer. "I have business with you. Cinderblossom, Snowclaw, and I were punished for neglecting our duties and allowing the Darkpool to vanish because of you."

"Careful, Longfang," other tom meowed, "You know we aren't allowed to kill any StarClan cats."

"I won't kill her," Longfang snapped at the white and gray stripped tom.

"We need to run," Sunstorm whispered to Morningsong. "There has to be another way to the lost warriors."

"We can all escort her to Tigerstar together," Longfang meowed, turning back to face them. "Unless you were protecting your sister, traitor."

Morningsong's ear flicked back and then to Sunstorm's surprise, her sister stood back. "She's yours. I have no need to keep her only to myself. The destination is the same. She has news for Tigerstar."

"News?" Longfang meowed, "What?"

"I'm not telling him anything!" Sunstorm yowled. What was Morningsong thinking? She wasn't a spy for any cat.

"This way, little Dawnflower," Longfang meowed. He extended his tail, motioning her to follow. The Dark Forest cats moved closer, not giving her the choice.

Morningsong did nothing as they approached. Sunstorm stared at her sister who didn't even glance her way. Sunstorm spun around and leapt back over the ravine, only for another cat to burst from the undergrowth. The cat looked nearly as shocked as she did to come face to face, but quickly that turned to a growl. The red and white tom took a swipe at her. Sunstorm ducked. She turned and dove into the ravine.

The she-cat slid down the steep slope, stumbling to the bottom. Surprised shouts rose up from behind her.

She ignored the yowls and raced downstream. Dusty and wet, she loped across the uneven stones. The ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat splashed through the water. The shadows raced along the edge of the ravine above. The shouts continued as they followed her. Suddenly something splashed behind her. With a glance she could see a Dark Forest cat had joined her. She faced forward, pressing herself to go faster.

The sides of the ravine were getting lower. She could see the ground easing out ahead. They would be on her in a moment. Sunstorm knew she could think her way to StarClan. That wouldn't be a problem, but Morningsong had said to stay in StarClan. Why? Sunstorm had no intention of telling any of StarClan's secrets with these cats. Did she really trust her sister? What was Morningsong planning?

Distracted, Sunstorm's paw hit a stone. She tripped, spilling head first over and into the water. Sunstorm sputtered, getting to her feet. The Dark Forest cat behind her leapt and pinned her back down. Her chin hit the ground, the rest of her body getting soaked by the stream.

The three other Dark Forest cats descended. Dusty trails swirled into the air behind them. There was no contest. Against these cats, she had already lost.

"Mintpelt," Longfang greeted. "What brings you here? Weren't you on border watch?"

"Yeah. Where is Morningsong?"

The cats looked around. Even Sunstorm glanced from her position. Her sister wasn't anywhere in sight. So much for a rescue.

"Took off after letting us have Dawnflower," Longfang laughed. "Thank you for your help in catching her."

"Help? She's mine!" Mintpelt protested, his eyes narrowed. "I caught her."

"It doesn't matter who caught her." The three other cats with Longfang took a closer step.

Mintpelt's ears lowered. He backed off of Sunstorm and she got to her feet, shaking the water from her pelt as the other cats surrounded her.

"Where is your patrol, Mintpelt?" Longfang meowed. "You have an odd habit of having members of your patrol disappear on you."

Mintpelt looked around as if hoping to find his missing companions. "H-have you seen Thistleclaw?"

"No. We haven't seen Yarrowthorn or Sootwhisker either, no need to ask. You should to keep better track of your patrol. Unless they were trying to leave you."

There were snorts of laughter.

"Don't worry about those two," Mintpelt meowed. "You won't see them again."

"Oh, did they follow Thistleclaw into StarClan?"

More laughter.

"You let us know when he finds that supposed opening in the border, Mintpelt," Longfang meowed, his whiskers twitching. "Maybe then you can have Dawnflower back."

"She's mine," Mintpelt muttered. "I bargained for her."

Whatever could he mean? Sunstorm wondered. The red-and-white tom did not elaborate.

"We don't have time to argue," meowed the white tom with the gray stripped legs. "Let's get her to Tigerstar before she escapes."

Longfang seemed willing to listen to the advice. He nipped at Sunstorm's tail. "Get a move on."

 **-Line-**

"Honeybee, it's been two days," Fernstripe meowed. "We need to talk. The Clan knows something is wrong."

"Something is wrong. You're bothering me."

Fernstripe stared after the mud-covered she-cat. For two days Honeybee had refused to speak to her. It just wasn't fair! Today Fernstripe had followed the golden she-cat from camp when Honeybee claimed she was going hunting. Fernstripe halted her supervising of the fish pond and left the other cats to build the pool as she hurried off the island after her deputy.

"Please, Honeybee! I don't understand!"

"How can you not?" Honeybee whirled around to face the light tabby. "Your sister is evil!"

"As are most who come here," Fernstripe meowed.

Honeybee sighed, her eyes glancing upward into the darkness above the tree limbs. "Maybe so. Especially now that I know why you're here."

Fernstripe's ears went back. "You think you know why I'm here?" What did Honeybee know? The golden she-cat refused to listen to reason. She refused to listen at all. Honeybee knew nothing!

"You and your sister tried to take over the Clan. You tried to kill my mother. You also plotted to weaken the other Clans by the lake to make sure ShadowClan was the strongest!"

"You weren't there," Fernstripe spat, "you couldn't be angry about that. Do you get worked up over Tigerstar? Over Scourge?"

"They didn't try to kill my mother recently. Or at all for that matter." Honeybee's voice was subdued. Fernstripe still felt she was correct. There was more than that. Honeybee couldn't hate her just because of what Eveningbreeze had talked Fernstripe into doing. Fernstripe could imagine the rage of her Clanmates who had been there to see what she'd done, but not a kit who'd been born long after the events. Who'd heard only stories.

"I met her once," Honeybee meowed softly when Fernstripe did not answer. "In a dream. I didn't know what her name was then, but I remember her." Honeybee's tail swayed her eyes gazing at the ground. "She. . . she told me I was worthless to the Clan and no better than a kittypet. Later, when I woke up, I lost a battle and-and I ran. I was a coward and I left the Clans. If my brother hadn't brought me back, I'd still be in the twolegplace."

"You came back though."

"Lakefrost was always a good cat. Better than me. Worth more to my Clan."

"He's not here helping me rescue StarClan cats."

"He would. Had he been here. I hope he's not here." Honeybee's brow furrowed.

Fernstripe tilted an ear. "Well I highly doubt he'd have paired up with me to do all that we've accomplished."

Honeybee laughed. "He would actually. He's kind that way."

"Well I prefer you. Thank you for all you've done for me. Thank you for putting up with me and my miserable behavior."

"You aren't miserable."

"I thought I was. You've been avoiding me so often."

Honeybee sighed. She rubbed a paw over her eye. "I just. . . Don't know what to think. You've been kind to me and to the others, you try hard, but you're _her sister_."

"We never really got along." Fernstripe's tail twitched and she started to pace, only to stop. "Honeybee?"

The other she-cat looked up.

"I'm sorry," Fernstripe meowed. Or she almost did, almost apologizing for even being a part of her sister's plans, living and deceased. She nearly confessed to everything except they were distracted by another cat bursting into the clearing.

The ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat took a few quick steps. Her eyes were wide, but when she saw them, she quickly licked her white chest fur, chest heaving. There were no sparkles in her fur, but she looked very familiar.

"Fawn-!" Honeybee stood. Then her tail lowered. The mud on her back raised, flaking off so that beams of light rippled through. "No. Morningsong." The wrath Fernstripe had watched disappear returned so that Honeybee's eyes were as sharp as claws.

For a moment Morningsong looked confused. Her eyes roved up and down the two she-cats in front of her. "Yes. I'm Morningsong and I need your help."


	10. Chapter 9 Captives

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

 _Thanks to reviewers: Guest and Guest. If you want a proper shout out, type in a cool name in your review._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"I'm not helping you," Honeybee hissed. The golden she-cat's back arched, her tail held low.

"Please, I am asking for my sister," Morningsong meowed. She was still breathing heavily, having run to reach them. The ginger-brown tabby she-cat glanced between Fernstripe and Honeybee.

"Fawnfur?" Honeybee meowed.

"No, Sunstorm."

"But Sunstorm is in StarClan, why would she need help?"

"You know my sister?" Morningsong meowed. Her eyes narrowed, showing the first hint of true emotion. Until now, her gaze had lacked the desperation Fernstripe thought should be there for such a request. The orbs remained dull although her voice emphasized her anxiety. Fernstripe wondered how she'd found them. Then again, Morningsong and Eveningbreeze had always been friends, Fernstripe would not put it passed Eveningbreeze to have told this she-cat everything. Fernstripe felt a growl rumble in her throat.

"I'm Honeybee of ShadowClan," Honeybee meowed. "I met your sister while fulfilling a prophecy. I know you too, Morningsong, you drove me from the Clans once. Told me I was no better than a kittypet. Now I realize you were working with Eveningbreeze and planned to drive my siblings from the lake so the Dark Forest could destroy the Clans."

"Ahh." Sudden understanding filled Morningsong's yellow eyes. "Had you stayed away, you'd still be alive, though. Evidently you weren't better than a kittypet to die in battle."

"You didn't fair any better!" Honeybee snapped. "You're dead too! Siding with the Dark Forest didn't help you!"

Morningsong scowled, ears pulling back along her head. "I didn't get a chance to fight. I was murdered while I slept. Not that it matters; I need your help."

"We can't trust anything you say," Fernstripe growled, interrupting. "This is just one of Eveningbreeze's tricks to join the Clan."

"No, it isn't. Sunstorm has been captured by Tigerstar's cats. You need to rescue her!"

"You are one of his cats."

"I am my own warrior. I obey no code. Are you going to help Sunstorm or not? She has news from StarClan for all your lost warriors."

"We have no need to believe your lies," Fernstripe meowed. She stepped forward, growling at Morningsong.

"I am not lying," Morningsong insisted, standing her ground. "My sister and I have been in contact since the Dark Night. I told her about your Clan and she wanted to meet with you, but she was captured on the way here. I know you rescue StarClan cats, so I need your help getting her back. Before Tigerstar kills her and steals secrets about StarClan."

Fernstripe didn't want to believe Morningsong,. The disinterest on the she-cat's face faded in and out from pleading for her sister to something that seemed akin to frustration. Morningsong had never been this unreadable before. Fernstripe had seen her occasionally while her sister spoke with with the former ThunderClan warrior via the Darkpool. The light tabby had never had much interaction with the other she-cat, as that had been Eveningbreeze's project. Fernstripe wished she'd just go away. She and Honeybee were in the middle of a needed conversation and now they were being distracted—but this was potentially about StarClan!

Fernstripe didn't know if they should listen. Fernstripe looked at Honeybee and the golden she-cat glanced back at her.

"If this isn't a lie, this is what we've been waiting for," Fernstripe meowed. "StarClan has finally contacted us."

"I know," Honeybee meowed quietly. "I don't want to trust her either, but if it's true then we need to hear what Sunstorm has to say. Not to mention we have to get her from Tigerstar quickly."

"Where is he keeping her?" Fernstripe demanded, turning back to the ginger-and-brown tabby.

"I kept an eye on them," Morningsong meowed. "I tailed them back to the mounds. Tigerstar has been keeping a few other lost warriors as well. He and the leaders were debating if they should send them to you so they didn't have to keep prisoners. I know he'd rather have my sister since she's come directly from StarClan."

"Who wouldn't want that?" Fernstripe muttered.

"Let's get the Clan," Honeybee meowed. "We'll ask them what they think, see if they want to risk it. If Morningsong is right, the Dark Forest cats won't care about the other lost warriors, but they will fight to keep Sunstorm. I don't want to risk our warriors' lives."

"Morningsong, how long—" Fernstripe turned around, but the other she-cat had disappeared. Gone as if she'd never been there. The light tabby glanced around but could see nothing more than shivering undergrowth in the ginger-and-brown cat's passing.

"As if being mysterious is supposed to make me trust that traitor more," Fernstripe spat.

"We've got to tell them," Honeybee meowed, disregarding the comment. "Let's go." The golden she-cat loped back toward the island. Fernstripe flicked her ears, hoping for more advice from Morningsong, but the she-cat did not return. Fernstripe had a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew better than to trust Morningsong or Eveningbreeze, but what else could she do but hope? This may be the last battle before she was in StarClan!

 **-Line-**

The large ginger-and-silver tom with black splotched legs slammed his forepaw into Sunstorm's muzzle. He didn't use his claws, but the blow left Sunstorm seeing sparks in her eyes. The left eye remained throbbing when she fell to the ground.

Sunstorm and the four Dark Forest cats who had captured her had come to an area very familiar to Sunstorm. She and Redfur had been prisoners here during the Dark Night. Below a towering cliff were mounds of dirt held upright by tree roots. Now the mounds were covered in green grass, something that startled Sunstorm. Before, the grass had been dry and yellow. As Morningsong had said, the forest was wetter. Although there was no Darkpool, something had changed in the Dark Forest.

On their journey to the Dark Forest camp Longfang sent one of his patrol, the white tom with the gray stripped legs, ahead to tell Tigerstar of their coming. Then he and Cinderblossom and Mintpelt trailed behind with Sunstorm between them. Mintpelt, the white and red tom, hadn't been happy on the way to the mounds, but he helped his companions escort the StarClan cat. They hadn't spoken on the way to camp, but Longfang chuckled when they neared the cliffs.

"I'd advise you not cooperate with Tigerstar," meowed the gray and black tom.

"Why?" Sunstorm asked. Was he secretly against one of the Dark Forest's most evil toms?

Longfang licked one of his jutting teeth and grinned at her. "I want to see you bleed."

Sunstorm pulled away bumping into Cinderblossom who snapped at her ears.

"Fail to comply  
And I may take your eyes!"

Sunstorm quickly took a few steps away from the she-cat.

Instead of heading into the mounds, Sunstorm was escorted up the cliff. Coming down in the opposite direction was a silver tom and two others. This new patrol passed them with brief nods and hurried down the path without pause. At the top of the cliff Sunstorm quickly spotted a ring of stones in a shallow dip—evidence of what used to be the Darkpool. From what Sunstorm could see there was little more than a pawful of black shine at the bottom of the slope. She was hustled forward before she could sigh in relief. The Darkpool hadn't grown significantly since the Dark Night, if at all. They certainly couldn't use it to enter the living world.

Longfang led her to a clearing not too far away from the Darkpool. Here the thorns had been cleared away, revealing a fallen tree and a stump. Resting on the stump was a large ginger-and-silver tom with legs splotched with black. He sprawled on the top, legs extended as he waited for them. The tom Longfang had sent ahead sat below the rotted wood. A few other Dark Forest cats had been gathered and they sat watching. Like the patrol that had captured her, these cats were starting to fade. Their transparency did not mean their display of hate was lacking too.

They jeered as Sunstorm arrived.

"Weak as a kit to be caught!"

"MouseClan not StarClan!"

"We're gonna snuff out those stars!"

"They're going to run red, not white!"

There was immediate laughter from the gathered group.

Sunstorm ignored the taunts, keeping her head upright and ears forward. She didn't look the best. The ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat had recently tumbled down a ravine and fallen into a stream so her fur was mussed and a little soggy. Still, she held herself proudly. She had no need to fear them. She stayed only because her sister told her too. Eventually Morningsong's reason would become apparent. But Sunstorm could remain calm in this den of snakes for the simple fact if things turned horrible, she could return to StarClan. Might as well gather information to take back with her. She could already assure the medicine cats the Darkpool was nothing to worry about.

Closer to the stump now, Sunstorm got a good look at the waiting tom resting on top. Around the fading patches of fur she could see he was grizzled with age. Perhaps one of the oldest cats in the Dark Forest. Sunstorm was surprised. She suspected many here died young because their plans were discovered and cut short long before the ambitious warriors completed much, or even succeed in their evil. This tom either started late or fooled everyone for seasons. Or maybe he was the cat Hazeltail said was chased out of StarClan.

"Where is Tigerstar?" Longfang demanded, staring up at the tom.

"Out. I've sent Silverhawk and a patrol to look for this she-cat's companions. Don't waste your breath asking about anyone else. If you don't want to deal with me, leave the she-cat and go back to your patrol."

"No, Quicksparrow," Longfang meowed, ears lowered, face turned partly away.

"Good. Now despite your loss of the prisoners previous to this moment," Quicksparrow meowed, tail twitching, "you've wonderfully redeemed yourself by bringing home this valuable catch."

Longfang, who'd been starting to scowl, jerked his head up. His milky eye shined and then he grinned when the ginger-and-silver tom continued.

"For this hard work, you and your patrol will receive the next prey caught."

"Thank you," Longfang bowed his head.

Cinderblossom even smiled and the white and silver tom who had told Quicksparrow of their coming looked pleased. Mintpelt did not. His ears remained lowered and his tail twitched rapidly. Perhaps Quicksparrow did not realize he wasn't part of the patrol, maybe no one even noticed in the excitement, but Mintpelt made no mention of having lost the cats he traveled with.

"Quicksparrow," Longfang meowed, "May I present to you, Dawnflower." He stepped to one side and extended his tail in Sunstorm's direction.

Quicksparrow hopped from the stump and walked around Sunstorm, examining her. She did not turn her head as he stalked behind her. Only her ears followed his movement. Abruptly he stopped at her right shoulder, forcing her to turn to look at him, leaving the stump and fallen tree to her left.

"Dawnflower was it?" he meowed. She didn't bother to correct him. "Why don't you save us some trouble and tell us if you came here with any other StarClan cats?"

Sunstorm said nothing. Quicksparrow narrowed his eyes.

"We will find out," he meowed.

"I believe she is here alone," Longfang meowed. "We saw only her and her sister, who is a Dark Forest cat. It looked like she was just visiting. . ." Longfang trailed off when he realized the irritation the ginger-and-silver tom was glaring in his direction.

"So, StarClan thinks they can just walk in here for visits?" Quicksparrow snorted. "You are a scout, aren't you? Working with a traitor. I can get you what you really want, Dawnflower. You tell me when the rest of StarClan is coming, and I will personally escort you to the camp of your lost warriors. Do we have a deal?"

"No," Sunstorm meowed. "I don't bargain with Dark Forest cats."

"Don't bargain with—?" Quicksparrow started to laugh. "I don't believe that. You speak with your sister after all. Listen, Dawnflower, we can both have what we want. It will be simple."

Sunstorm refused to answer.

The ginger-and-silver tom hissed. Suddenly, his paw came from nowhere, slamming into her muzzle and sending her reeling. She hit the ground, dazed.

"Hold her down," Quicksparrow ordered.

Sunstorm blinked away the blur in her mind and looked up. The pressure on her back turned out to be Longfang and the white and silver tom. Longfang grinned at her, his long front incisors grotesque. The rest of the Dark Forest cats cheered and laughed, encouraging Quicksparrow. Cinderblossom was the only calm in the storm, sitting and yawning as if uninteresting in the violence. By her side Mintpelt continued to glower as if everyone had stolen his prey.

"If you refuse to cooperate, I don't have to play nicely," Quicksparrow growled, lowering his face until he and Sunstorm were nose to nose. Her left eye started to ache. It would probably swell soon.

"I may not be allowed to kill you," Quicksparrow went on, "but that doesn't mean you can't live without a missing eye or two."

Sunstorm breathed in sharply.

Quicksparrow whispered into her ear, "Tell me when StarClan is coming."

"I won't tell you anything about StarClan," Sunstorm spat. She tried to keep her voice strong.

Quicksparrow pulled back. He lifted his lip with disdain.

"I think I can work my way to your face," Quicksparrow meowed contemplatively. "That will give you plenty of time to talk." He slammed one of her paws to the ground. He pressed down hard so that her claws speared the soil. The ginger-and-silver tom raised his other paw. In the starlight shimmering from Sunstorm's pelt, the large talons gleamed, his eyes glittering as cruelly as his teeth.

Longfang chuckled eagerly and the crowd chanted for Quicksparrow to strike.

Sunstorm closed her eyes. There was no way she was staying in the Dark Forest for this! No matter what Morningsong had asked of her. Images of a sunlit forest and shining lake waters flooded her mind. She wanted home with its warmth and safety. She imaged the grass and the scents and the sound of wind in the trees.

A jabbing pain escalated to a burning agony in her paw, driving away any pleasant thoughts she clung to. Sunstorm shrieked. Her body jerked upward, but the solid weight of Longfang and his companion held her down. Sunstorm opened her eyes. She was still in the Dark Forest, pelt on the loamy earth. Why was she still here?

"Hmm, I didn't cut deep enough," Quicksparrow meowed.

Sunstorm could only glance at her paw. Three long marks parted the skin, blood starting to ooze out of the jaggedly cut fur. One claw had been exposed to the white bone. She shuddered in the throbbing bursts of pain that continued after the strike.

Quicksparrow bent down, licking her wound and she whimpered in the pain his tongue brought. Just as he was pulling away, she struck his face, pulling two whiskers from his muzzle. The tom spat at her, raising his paw again.

"Quicksparrow What is the meaning of this?" The deep voice cut through the laughter, silencing the crowd. Quicksparrow lowered his paw. All the cats turned. A dark brown tabby tom stood on top of the fallen log at the edge of the crowd, his large claws digging into the bark. Another tabby tom stood beside him, nearly identical to the first except for his blue eyes and white underbelly. Out of all the cats here, their pelts had not a hint of fading.

"Tigerstar." Quicksparrow took a step back. "Longfang brought a StarClan cat to us. I was merely questioning her—"

"We do not kill them!" Tigerstar snapped. He stalked forward, sliding off of the fallen tree trunk. The crowd parted for him.

"I wasn't killing her," Quicksparrow protested. "She can lose a few limbs and still be of use to us."

Tigerstar glared at the other tom, who lowered his ears, but showed no remorse or fear for his actions. His muzzle dripped blood to the ground. Tigerstar halted in front of Sunstorm's interrogators. He glanced downward at her and she squinted up at him through her puffy eye.

"Has she said anything?" Tigerstar demanded, looking back at Quicksparrow.

"No, but—"

"But nothing," Tigerstar snapped. "She isn't going to betray StarClan, you fool. Your method is not working. Put her in with the others so we can discuss how we'll get her to talk."

"If I just had a little more time—"

"No. Put her away I said. Hawkfrost, take her to the mound with the others. While you are there, make sure the guards are still awake."

"Yes, Tigerstar," meowed the brown tabby with the white underbelly. He glared at Longfang and the gray-and-white tom. They got off of Sunstorm. She got to her feet, a little shaky, her paw smarting when she placed it on the ground. It was leaking more profusely now.

Hawkfrost motioned with his tail for two other cats to come with him.

Sunstorm said nothing as they took her from the clearing. They kept at her pace as she limped. More than a few cats hissed in her passing, but none swiped at her nor stopped them. As they were escorted off the cliff Tigerstar moved closer to Quicksparrow.

"Your aggression will get you nowhere. Haven't I told you all there is an easier way?" His voice trailed off and whatever plan he shared with the other was lost to Sunstorm.

They reached the mounds and Sunstorm was escorted to the only entrance being guarded. The two she-cats on guard perked up when they saw who was coming. Scraps of fur and bones littered the area, evidence of former prey and the lack of caring the cats had to tidiness. Perhaps without predators here it mattered little.

"In you go," Hawkfrost meowed to Sunstorm. "I'll be sure you get some leaves for your cut."

"Don't bother, it isn't bleeding that bad," she meowed, not trusting his friendliness. Still she obeyed him. She didn't have any reason to run. She was being escorted right where she needed to go. Lost warriors awaited her inside! Was this what Morningsong had wanted her to find?

She limped into the mound, brushing passed the hanging roots. She turned the corner. A blaze of light hit her face and she blinked away the dazzles. She hadn't realized how dark it was here, but for a moment, there was sunlight below the ground. In time, the shapes revealed themselves to be cats flecked with little lights. Sunstorm blinked. They looked like any other StarClan cat she'd met. For a moment she was confused that maybe her friends had followed her to the Dark Forest.

The six captives meowed with surprise and rushed forward.

"Are you all right?" a tom meowed.

"Fine," Sunstorm replied. "You? Are you guys all right?"

"We don't look like we met a monster on the thunderpath," snorted a she-cat with white fur and blue eyes.

Sunstorm supposed she was a mess. She glanced at her paw. The blood was slowing already. "I'm great. Are you. . . the lost warriors?"

"Lost warriors?" The call was echoed around the enclosed space. The mound was not that big, so the cats were packed in rather tightly and it was warm.

"Have you never seen StarClan territory?" Sunstorm asked.

"No," a few cats shook their head, looking a little confused.

Sunstorm sighed. These were lost warriors, but their fur shined. "Let's get you home."

"Home?"

"Yes. Back to StarClan," Sunstorm smiled at them all.

Sighs of relief and joyful chirps sounded from the cats.

"I didn't think I recognized you," a black and white cat meowed. "You didn't die during the Dark Night. Is it a rescue from StarClan then? We didn't hear any sounds of battle."

"There wasn't any fighting," Sunstorm meowed, not wanting to explain. "Now, I want you all to listen to me. Close your eyes."

Slowly, and reluctantly, most of them did. Sunstorm closed her eyes. She spoke calmly.

"I want you to imagine everything I am about to tell you," Sunstorm meowed. "Imagine you are in StarClan with grass between your toes. Green grass. There are birds calling. You see the lake to your left. The warm sun shines down on you, soaking into your fur. The sky is blue overhead. . ."

Sunstorm could feel the warmth. She felt her muscles relax in it's soothing embrace. A breeze tickled her whiskers and she sagged forward with a sigh. She was home. She could still reach StarClan! The fluke earlier had been a mistake. Possibly being held by another cat prevented her escape. She was relieved now to know that if she ever had to make a get away she just needed to disengage first.

"Whiskers on a fish!"

Startled by the exclamation Sunstorm opened her eyes. A silver she-cat stood staring at her. The she-cat was standing half in a reed bed by the lakeshore, her blue eyes wide as she stared at Sunstorm. It was night-time here by the lake, but the air was still warm. The moon, mostly full, arced downward through the sky, revealing that night would soon come to an end. Odd that anyone would hunt so late, but every cat had strange habits here, Sunstorm had come to discover.

"Are you all right?" the silver she-cat demanded, drawing Sunstorm's attention back.

"I'm fine," Sunstorm meowed. She looked around quickly, and realized what she'd sensed before: there was no one else at her side. She was alone. The other cats weren't here. The only other warriors she saw were in the distance, roaming and hunting in nocturnal pursuits. Their tails were held lower than usual and there was a tension in the air. Perhaps not everyone was actually hunting prey, instead searching for the sleepers.

Sunstorm glanced at the silver she-cat. This possibly-RiverClan queen was not likely to find sleepers in the lake. Sunstorm quickly closed her eyes Before the other she-cat could say anything else, the ginger-and-brown tabby had sent her spirit back to the Dark Forest in the cave below the tree roots. A babble of shock spilled over her, louder than any rainstorm she'd been in recently.

"Where did you go?" the cats demanded.

Their tails were fluffed and their eyes wide.

"You were here one moment and the next you weren't," meowed a black tom.

"You smell. . . warm," the white she-cat whispered.

"I went back to StarClan," Sunstorm meowed. "I think maybe I didn't tell you correctly what to do. You see, you were supposed to come with me. . ." Sunstorm quickly explained the ability to travel between skies. They tried a few more times, but not one of the other cats managed. They all remained in the hole while Sunstorm darted between territories, much to the silver StarClan cat's confusion and amusement.

Eventually Sunstorm had to explain to the other she-cat what was going on. The silver cat offered her a fish to bring back for the captives.

A few of the cats accepted, eating eagerly.

"Food is not as sparse as it was," meowed a RiverClan tom on her return to the hole. "Used to be you couldn't find a thing for days. But when the land started greening up we found more. These Dark Forest cats don't know how to hunt."

"Too busy, I think," a ShadowClan tom responded, "tracking down the other warriors."

"I think they already know where they are," Sunstorm meowed.

There was a silence as the cats turned in her direction.

"What do you mean?" the white she-cat demanded.

"When I was brought to camp," meowed Sunstorm, "Quicksparrow told me he'd escort me to the lost warriors' camp if I cooperated. I don't think he was lying to me."

"If they know, then why aren't the others captured?" demanded a RiverClan tom.

Sunstorm could only shake her head. She didn't understand.

"We were fine in a camp of our own," another cat meowed. "We kept an eye on the Dark Forest patrols and then out of the blue they all just attacked and dragged us here. We were lucky we weren't killed. A few bites and scratches, but they were being gentle. I want to know what they have planned."

Suddenly, understanding filled Sunstorm. "Oh. Oh. This isn't good."

"What?"

"Tigerstar. . . he's using you to lure StarClan into the Dark Forest."

Sunstorm had merely been the first cat to come. He was waiting for more. A lot more. That's why Quicksparrow had tried to learn when "the others" were coming. "Tigerstar is waiting for the StarClan leaders to rescue you. He and the others will get their revenge then, now that spirits can die!"

It all made sense, and it was brilliant. It would have worked too, except—

"But they're not coming," Sunstorm meowed. She blinked and her eyes darted to the cats around her.

"What do you mean?" the black tom meowed.

Sunstorm swallowed. It felt like there were rocks in her stomach. She couldn't meet their eyes.

"I came here alone, without permission," Sunstorm meowed. "I thought when I saw you, I could help. I can't and StarClan refuses to. They don't want to come and risk reforming the Darkpool. They aren't sending anyone to rescue you."

Shakily drawn breath was the only sound the cats made.

"No one at all?"

Sunstorm shook her head.

"What do they expect us to do?" demanded a ThunderClan warrior. "Die here?"

"I don't know. I couldn't convince them to let you all come home. They wouldn't listen to me."

"So what will happen?" meowed the white she-cat from ShadowClan.

Sunstorm had no answer for them. She'd tried to rescue them, she'd really tried, but they couldn't think their way out of the Dark Forest. None of the cats had been able to come back with her. The only explanation she had was that they'd never been to StarClan. They didn't know where they were going, or what it was supposed to be like. They weren't escaping the Place of No Stars as easily as Sunstorm had supposed. And that meant they were trapped. Trapped until the leaders of StarClan decided to help, which they weren't.

In the silence of the mound, a loud shout echoed from the outside.

"For StarClan!"

Sunstorm's ears twitched. A battle cry? Maybe StarClan had come after all? She could only hope!

"Let's go!" Sunstorm shouted.

The ginger-and-brown tabby hurried down the tunnel, nearly tripping on Hawkfrost. The tom was sitting upright, practically in the cave with her and the others, hidden by the shadows. He faced the entrance, obviously wondering who was fighting. He heard her coming and his ears rotated back a moment before he turned.

Sunstorm narrowed her eyes and pounced. Hawkfrost yowled in surprise and they rolled out of the opening. Expecting to see more glittering lights, Sunstorm was disappointed. Instead, cats that were covered in mud were battling the guards. Sunstorm was reminded of the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

She didn't have long to remember her time in other skies. She and Hawkfrost came to a stop and he kicked her off of him. Before he could recover, the lost warriors in the cave took advantage of the distraction. They poured out of the entrance, quick to make their escape.

"StarClan!" yowled one of the mud-covered cats. "Follow me!" the cat quickly swiped a tongue over one paw and brilliant light glittered through the cracks. The former prisoners locked their gazes on the cat and bounded after the warrior.

Hawkfrost launched himself at Sunstorm, ignoring the cats behind him. She leapt to her back paws, grappling with him, trying to force him to the ground, but he was stronger than her. He hit her head and she saw a different sort of stars. Hawkfrost stooped down, teeth exposed as he aimed for the back of her neck. She tried to roll away, only for him to snatch her nap and start to drag her back toward the mound.

A mud-covered cat sprang to Sunstorm's side, leaves speared through her claws. She swiped at Hawkfrost, aiming for his eyes.

Hawkfrost pulled away and let go of Sunstorm.

"Move," the muddy she-cat spat at Sunstorm. "I got him, you join the others."

Sunstorm was already on her feet. She wasted no time, leaving Hawkfrost to her saviors. She had to be with the others. She had to inform all of the lost warriors of her news. Sunstorm leapt into the barrier of thorns, keeping the sparkling light bobbing ahead of her. She ignored the tearing of the brambles, and the pain of her paw, pushing through after the others.

 **-Line-**

The guards were in disarray. One was blinded, another limping, one knocked out, and two others looked dizzy with all the leaping and twisting they'd gone through. They'd been outnumbered and MudClan had fled as quickly as they arrived, quick as foxes to snatch what they wanted. Hawkfrost could only stare after the fleeing mud-covered cats as the Clan disappeared into the thick foliage. The guards with any wits tried to stumble after.

"Let them go," Hawkfrost meowed.

"But, Hawkfrost—"

"We already know where they are going," Hawkfrost growled. The only loss he was angry about was that of the true StarClan she-cat. From what he'd overheard it wasn't likely they'd have kept hold of her anyway. She'd have escaped eventually.

"We have to pass on important information to my father," Hawkfrost meowed.

Tigerstar's plan had worked perfectly. Tigerstar had known the StarClan cat wouldn't talk to them, using Quicksparrow as a ruse and on the off chance Dawnflower would be intimidated. But the dark brown tabby had known she would eagerly talk to other captives and made sure Hawkfrost would listen in. Hawkfrost had hoped to pass on good news. This was not what he'd been expecting.

StarClan wasn't coming? While the she-cat could be lying or mistaken, he didn't think so. The leaders were self-serving enough to stay tucked safely in their sun-warmed meadows, letting the others suffer here in the dark. If it meant keeping the Darkpool from returning, he imagined they'd let all the captives perish.

And why not? Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. What use did he and the Dark Forest cats have for the lost warriors now? If they could not have revenge against StarClan, their castoffs would be just as adequate.

"Let's go," Hawkfrost meowed. "Someone pick up Quivernose and take her to her den until she wakes up. Huntingclaw go find Halfshine for some herbs for your eyes."

"I can't see to find him," Huntingclaw spat.

Hawkfrost ignored the tom, not going to escort him, and started for the cliff. The news he came baring meant major changes in the forest. Time for claws to be exposed.


	11. Chapter 10 Lightless Outcasts

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter._

 _This is a very late chapter. I am sorry to those who actually read_ Steps _._

 _Thanks to reviewers: None_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"We'll rest here a moment," meowed their mud-covered rescuer. The glowing cats that followed her collapsed to the grassy ground, their chests swelling with each deep breath. The sharp thorns jutting from the covering of bushes were less threatening now that green leaves and white blossoms dotted the stems. The scent of water permeated the air. A hint of rot marred their hiding spot.

Sunstorm licked her paw. It was bleeding again and now that she examined the wound she remembered the pain Quicksparrow had left her with.

The mud-cover guide approached Sunstorm leaving the other liberators huddled in a group, whispering to each other as they occasionally glanced out at the forest, on guard.

"Sunstorm? You are Sunstorm, right?" the she-cat asked. "I recognize you. You probably don't remember me, but you met me and my siblings on the Dark Night."

"I did?" Sunstorm squinted but saw nothing but mud surrounding the golden eyes. There was nothing to recall about this she-cat. A lot had happened that night.

"I'm Honeybee," the guide meowed. "My siblings and I were part of a prophecy and you helped us out of the Dark Forest."

"Oh yes," Sunstorm could vaguely recall finding lost cats in the Dark Forest that night. She'd sent them back to the living forest. She must have failed though if one of the cats had come back here as a spirit.

"I'm glad you're safe," Honeybee meowed, not seeing the uneasy expression on Sunstorm's face. "For a moment I thought Morningsong was lying."

"Morningsong?" Sunstorm's ears tilted forward and she got to her feet. "You saw my sister?"

"She sent us to get you."

"Where is she?" Sunstorm looked around. If Morningsong had been one of the mud-covered cats coming to her rescue, she'd never know. Her sister must not have been in this group because the ginger-brown tabby hadn't approached yet.

Honeybee shook her head. "I don't know. She disappeared after telling us to rescue you. That you had news for us."

"Why would she wander off?" Sunstorm meowed. Then she flicked her ears, "That isn't important. I do have news." Sunstorm's words trailed to silence. She didn't want to say. Her heart sank. "I'll tell everyone when we're together." So she didn't have to say it more than once. The former prisoners already knew. She didn't want to see this cat's disappointment too. Sunstorm didn't bring hope.

"Good idea," Honeybee meowed. She turned away. "Everyone up! We need to keep moving. The Dark Forest cats will be following us. We can't let them catch us here. From this point on we are wearing disguises. If you would follow me."

Everyone groaned as they got to their paws. The mud-covered cats brought up the rear, keeping their charges together. Sunstorm followed the she-cat, nearly touching her tail. The she-cat weaved between the vegetation and the scent of water grew stronger. A thin stream slid between two rocks, no thicker than a tail-length. Sunstorm and the others quickly got a drink. She leaned down on the muddy bank, her wound stinging as the earth oozed over her cut.

Honeybee meowed as they drank, "We need to mask your light so the Dark Forest cats can't see us at a distance. When you are done, roll in the mud, all right?"

"What?" A few cats turned in her direction, staring.

The other mud-covered cats chuckled. Perhaps at one time they'd had their own reservations, but it was funny to see others protest at the tradition. Sunstorm remembered a similar moment when she visited the Tribe of Endless Hunting with Feathertail.

The amusement was quickly dashed when one of the prisoners, a ThunderClan tom, Sunstorm was sure, growled, "What is the point? They already know where your camp is!"

Honeybee frowned at him. "Why did you run then if you think there was no point? Maybe they know where the camp is, but they don't know where we are individually at any given moment. That is the only safety we have. Please, just do as I ask so we can get to camp safely."

"I'll do it," Sunstorm volunteered. She stepped into the water, not that deep, and lay down, wriggling. This was worse than the Tribe's mud pits. The water was quick to wash away almost all that she gathered. Sounds of disgust came from the bank but she ignored them.

With extreme reluctance the other cats obeyed. As each finished rolling, getting the barest coating of mud to hide their color, Honeybee sent them away. "You three with Meadowbright. Cricketleg will be _your_ guide. Those left are with me."

The she-cat waved her tail for the patrol to take off. Sunstorm was the only cat from the start to remain in Honeybee's group.

The farther they travelled, the greener the landscape became. Thorns were disguised by leaves and flowers and fruit hung down from the boughs, pecked by birds and nibbled by rodents. The creatures scattered when the cats appeared. The lone call of a jaybird echoed in the new leaves above. For a moment Sunstorm thought they could have been marching during a StarClan night, except that there was only darkness above the leaves. Still, there was something beautiful about the landscape's transformation. As they loped onward, Sunstorm wasn't surprised the Dark Forest cats knew exactly where to find the camp of lost warriors. They just had to find the greenest patch of forest.

The scent of water grew ever stronger and soon the ginger-brown tabby she-cat could hear the lapping of waves on rocks, a soft _shhhh_ that sounded like the wind, but more repetitive. She was reminded of the lake. Her imagination was soon proved true. Her eyes were wide as they came to the shore-line. The water was so deep and clear here. It stretched across the low ground, green stalks clustered together along the water's edge. Up ahead a group of cats were dashing across a fallen log to a grassy island. The interior was hidden by ferns and reeds, but one tree seemed wider and taller than the others.

"Is that the gathering island?" Sunstorm meowed.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Honeybee meowed.

"We have a similar place in StarClan," Sunstorm meowed. The territory of the Place of No Stars suddenly made sense to her. It was exactly the same! The mounds were the WindClan territory, the Darkpool was the Moonpool, this was RiverClan territory. The only difference was that this land was covered in trees, a forest grown out of control. Then the forest had dried up, leaving no life to remain but that of angry spirits. Like Redfur had said, this was only another layer of the sky. Sunstorm wondered if he knew the territory had the same design. Why hadn't he told her? It would have made travel here a lot easier.

"Up we go," Honeybee meowed, breaking into Sunstorm's thoughts. "There still may be prey on the pile, if not, I'll go hunting," she promised her patrol, waiting as each mounted the log. She and Sunstorm were the last to head across.

Sunstorm leapt up. Her claws dug into the barkless trunk as she limped to the other side.

On the far shore, they followed the sound of voices through the undergrowth. Looking at all the cats gathered at the base of a large oak tree, Sunstorm was sure her group was the last to arrive. A few cats were already licking off the mud. A brilliant glow suffused the trees, wavering on the vegetation like the shivering of flames. Cats were eagerly tearing into fish or squirrels that the Clan had provided. Sunstorm was surprised to see a few kits gathered at the feet of a dark brown tabby she-cat with mismatched eyes. Where had they come from? A sudden sadness flooded Sunstorm. She hated to see kits in StarClan but this was much worse. These young spirits had never seen the beauty of StarClan. To know a true rest. They were stuck here in a land of shadow.

"Welcome, welcome," Honeybee called. She bounded forward through the crowd, leaping on top of a lifted root. Cracks were already breaking down her mud mask, the bits of dirt flaking off the golden she-cat.

Sunstorm and the gathered cats turned in Honeybee's direction. The ginger-brown she-cat sat down at the edge of the group. She started to clean off her fur, the taste of dust thick on her tongue.

"Where is Fernstripe?" Honeybee meowed. She craned her neck, peering through the crowd.

"Here!" Another she-cat appeared from a cluster of drooping fronds, mud dripping from her fur. It splattered on the ground and streaked the greenery. She made her way through the Clan. The cats parted for her, a few dipping their heads.

"Welcome back safely, Clanmates!" Fernstripe meowed as she pushed through.

A few of the cats yowled back, their tails flicking with pleasure as they cheered, not caring how loud they were. Sunstorm was surprised that they were willing to throw caution to the side now that they were on their island.

Fernstripe had nearly made it to the Lifted Root when her path was blocked by a white she-cat with blue eyes. Sunstorm recognized the she-cat from the mound. She'd been one of the prisoners. One of the ShadowClan cats.

"Fernstripe?" the white she-cat meowed.

Fernstripe came to a halt. She stared at the she-cat, her eyes widening. "S-snowbird? Y-you're dead?"

"Is your sister here?" the white she-cat asked. Unlike the other cats who showed respect, this cat bristled. Her tail was low, her ears pulled back. The mottled tom at her side lifted a lip, exposing teeth.

"L-let's talk later," Fernstripe meowed. The triumphant warrior from earlier had disappeared. Her tail was lowered and she recoiled from the white she-cat.

"Fernstripe, answer my question," Snowbird meowed.

"I'm uh, sorry you died, but right now, we can't talk about this," Fernstripe meowed. "Sunstorm? Sunstorm!" She looked around quickly.

"Here," Sunstorm meowed reluctantly. She wasn't sure she wanted to interrupt this moment. Something was wrong. What was Snowbird doing?

"Yes, Sunstorm," Honeybee meowed from the Lifted Root. Her eyes anxiously darted between Fernstripe and Snowbird. She looked like she had some difficulty pulling her attention to Sunstorm. "Tell us what news you bring from StarClan!"

Sunstorm looked away. Here it was. She sighed. "StarClan—"

"Fernstripe!" Snowbird demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Let's discuss this later," Fernstripe growled.

"No! Now. Because I know you didn't die during the Dark Night. Neither you nor your sister should even be in this Clan."

There was a mutter of surprise in the Clan ranks. Any attention Sunstorm had been granted was drawn back. The ginger-brown she-cat stared at Snowbird. How would Snowbird know if Fernstripe had died during the Dark Night or not? There was only one way, Sunstorm realized.

"What do you mean?" meowed a cat, not having figured out the reason yet.

"It isn't important," Honeybee meowed. She leapt from the Lifted Root and joined Fernstripe, facing the two ShadowClan cats.

"Shame on you, Honeybee," meowed the second ShadowClan cat. Sunstorm thought she remembered the mottled ginger and brown tom was Redsky. "You know better. You know our stories. You know her name."

Honeybee lifted her head. "Right now we have bigger problems. We need to know when StarClan is coming."

"They aren't coming!" Snowbird spat. "StarClan isn't coming. Fernstripe—!"

"What?" the Clan erupted with anxious calls. A few cats stood on their feet, looking between Honeybee and Sunstorm.

"What do you mean?" Fernstripe's tail lashed. She turned her back to the white she-cat and stared at Sunstorm with wide eyes.

"Like I told the former prisoners," Sunstorm meowed. "I'm from StarClan, I came to the Dark Forest, but I'm not supposed to be here. The leaders didn't send me. I've spoken to them about rescuing you, but they. . . won't come." Her voice lowered and she hunched.

"Then this has been for nothing?" Fernstripe spat. "They aren't coming at all? Why?"

"They are scared," Sunstorm meowed. "They don't want to reform the Darkpool and risk the living Clans."

"We've been waiting for them!" Fernstripe meowed. Her voice wavered and she stared at Sunstorm as if desperate for the she-cat to carve them a path to the stars. "We're right here!"

"I know," Sunstorm meowed. "Maybe if I go back I can convince them to come—"

"It's all your fault," Redsky snarled. "StarClan knows you aren't one of us and they won't come because of you!"

Fernstripe's mouth fell open. "That's not what Sunstorm said—"

"Sunstorm?" In the yelling of the crowd, the soft voice grabbed Sunstorm's attention. She whirled around. Coming onto the island was a familiar cat. Her pelt was the color of a muddy sunset and not a glimmer of starlight sparkled in her fur.

"Morningsong," Sunstorm breathed. She stood up, moving closer to her sister.

"You need to leave, now." Morningsong meowed.

"Why?" Sunstorm meowed.

"Tigerstar is coming. He knows StarClan isn't going to rescue these warriors. Sunstorm, you better get out of here before he arrives."

"I can't leave these cats!"

Sunstorm's gut twisted. Her head hurt. So much had happened in such a short time. She hadn't a chance to rest all day and the exhaustion made her limbs heavy. She didn't have good news, she'd inadvertently caused infighting in the Clan, and now she was expected to save herself? No, this couldn't be happening. Why couldn't Tigerstar just wait another season to attack?

 **-Line-**

"What are you talking about?" Tigereye meowed.

Fernstripe stared at the queen with the mismatched eyes. The kits that huddled by her paws were terrified by the yelling that had overwhelmed the Clan in such a short period of time. The queen wrapped her tail tighter around them.

This shouldn't be happening! Fernstripe's eyes darted about the Clan, watching as each cat leaned forward to catch every sharp word that Snowbird spat from her mouth.

"You remember what happened to Kinkstar?" Snowbird meowed. "Eveningbreeze and that rogue Deepforest killed our Clan leader. Fernstripe helped."

A gasp ran through the crowd.

"I know my daughters died before the Dark Night, because of their actions," Snowbird continued, "So to see Fernstripe here, shocks me. Why is she a part of this Clan when she doesn't belong in StarClan?"

"She's our leader," Honeybee meowed.

"She rescued us," added Cricketleg. "She and Honeybee created our Clan. They taught us to survive."

There were quiet echoes among the group, but not many.

"Fernstripe and Honeybee said they died on the Dark Night," an apprentice meowed. "We've seen the stars!"

Snowbird stared at Fernstripe. The white warrior glanced up and down the other she-cat's mud-covered pelt.

Was that hope in her eyes? Fernstripe wondered. Was Snowbird looking for starlight? Did her mother actually think she belonged in StarClan?

"Honeybee's, yes," meowed Tigereye. "Not Fernstripe's. She's never shown us."

The mismatched eyes narrowed, her tail tip twitching rapidly. A murmur spread through the crowd and Fernstripe felt her heart sink.

Snowbird's eyes hardened yet again. The spark of gratitude in Fernstripe's chest died. So her mother didn't think that highly of her after all.

"Fernstripe?" meowed Tigereye. "Would you show us?"

"I don't have to prove anything," Fernstripe growled. "This Clan would be nothing without me!"

"You've been lying to us!" Tigereye hissed. Her tail bristled, her teeth suddenly exposed.

"Only the Dark Forest would lie!" a cat shouted.

"She's been working with them!"

Tigereye's ears twisted as if searching for the ones who agreed with her. Realizing she had support, the queen stood up, leaving the kits behind. Another cat joined Tigereye's side and together they approached Fernstripe and Snowbird. Fernstripe's ears went lower and her tail curled closer to her body. Fernstripe shivered. Where had this all gone wrong?

"She's a good cat," Honeybee meowed.

"No! She's one of the fox-hearts that killed my kits!" Tigereye snapped.

"I was never there!" Fernstripe wailed.

"But you aren't a StarClan cat," Tigereye growled. "You lied to us about everything."

The sentiment was echoed by the surrounding cats. The dissenters were gaining numbers.

"She isn't evil," Honeybee defended. "You know that."

"All the Dark Forest cats are! They are kit murderers! Not only that, they've trapped us, killed us, used us as bait for true StarClan!"

There were growls of agreement throughout the Clan. Fernstripe looked about at the bristling fur. Honeybee's chest expanded rapidly. The golden she-cat spun around, tail the only part of her that remained in contact with Fernstripe. The only thing that felt stable to Fernstripe. Even the ground seemed to be reeling with Fernstripe's terrified thoughts.

"She's using you, Honeybee," Tigereye growled. "She's using all of us to sneak into StarClan. That is the only reason she's ever helped us. We were blind not to see all this earlier! She's lied to us! She doesn't deserve to be in this Clan!"

"She should leave!" someone shouted.

"Get out, Fernstripe," agreed the dark brown tabby queen.

"You can't exile me, I made this Clan," Fernstripe growled.

The queen's claws weren't the only ones to come out.

"The Dark Forest cats are here!" someone shrieked.

Cats, already on edge, leapt into the air, quick to assume a battle stance. The kits squealed and ran to the nearest cat to hide. Fernstripe turned with the rest of the Clan. Sitting at the edge of the clearing near Sunstorm was a cat that looked nearly identical to the ginger-brown tabby except for the lack of starlight in her fur.

The Clan growled at the newcomer. Morningsong and Sunstorm turned to face the others. Morningsong did not look happy to have been spotted by the group and Sunstorm's tail twitched, her expression full of dismay.

"It's only Morningsong," Sunstorm meowed. "She's alone."

Fernstripe did not find that reassuring. She wondered how long Morningsong been there, listening to them. Had she been on the island the whole battle instead of fighting? Couldn't Morningsong have made an appearance earlier and distracted the Clan sooner before they found out Fernstripe's secret?

"Where were you?" Fernstripe demanded, trying to cast off the attention, distract them somehow. "You didn't fight with us! Where did you go?"

Morningsong snorted. "How was I supposed to spy on Tigerstar if he knew I fought with you?"

"What good was spying?" Fernstripe demanded. "You wanted us to rescue your sister. Some help would have been nice."

"I knew you could handle it."

Sunstorm nudged Morningsong. "Go on, tell them."

Morningsong lowered her ears and looked at the cats who were now directing their glares at the new she-cat. Fernstripe was glad they were no longer focused on her.

"I stayed after the rescue and heard Tigerstar's plans," Morningsong eventually meowed. "He knows StarClan isn't coming. He overheard Sunstorm telling the others the truth and he decided if he can't have revenge on _them_ , MudClan is the next best thing. Soon none of you will be left to glow."

Her tone was flat. Fernstripe could tell the ginger-brown she-cat was passing on facts and somehow that was more terrifying than if Morningsong had cackled maliciously after the delivery.

"You brought us here, trapped us on an island to die!" Snowbird hissed, turning on Fernstripe.

Fernstripe flinched. "No! I brought us here to be safe!"

"How is it safe when Tigerstar knows exactly where we are?!"

"It didn't matter if they knew as long as StarClan came." Eveningbreeze had been right about the Dark Forest knowing, then. Fernstripe was not surprised, but she'd hoped otherwise, that her sister's words had only been fluff to manipulate her.

"You knew?" the Clan stared at her and the cats silent before now, lowered their ears. Even Honeybee glanced in her direction.

"They were leaving us alone until now!" Fernstripe protested. She'd wanted to tell Honeybee, but Honeybee had been avoiding her for a few days. Before the battle had been the first time they'd been able to talk before Morningsong interrupted.

"When are they coming?" Sunstorm meowed, keeping the discussion focused on the true threat.

Morningsong shrugged. "When he's gathered all of his forces, I assume. I came as soon as I heard. I had to warn you, Sunstorm. Go back to StarClan."

"I'm not abandoning these cats to die."

"Don't be foolish," Morningsong spat. "They don't need another body."

It _was_ a mouse-brained sentiment, Fernstripe agreed. Sunstorm was better off in StarClan. Safe and able to talk to the leaders. If she could bring back StarClan, that would be even better. The light tabby knew what Sunstorm had said earlier about StarClan not coming, but this was urgent. StarClan had to change their minds!

"Go to StarClan," Fernstripe encouraged. "You have to tell them to come. It's easier now that we are right here. What more could they ask for?"

The cats stared at Sunstorm and for a moment Fernstripe knew the Clan was in agreement with her. Sunstorm breathed deeply, her eyes darting to her audience. Her gaze lingered longest on the kits, Fernstripe noticed.

"I'll be back, I promise you," Sunstorm meowed "If they won't come, then I'll be here at least." Sunstorm glanced at her sister one last time. She started to fade away, until her glimmer was only an afterglow against Fernstripe's eyelids.

"What do we do?" Splashpaw wailed.

The other cats weren't as conflicted.

"Leave now, Fernstripe," Tigereye growled. "We don't want your kind here."

Fernstripe glanced around at the fractured Clan. Tigereye had turned on her and the rest of the cats hated her. Fur was raised, eyes dilated and ears back. Teeth were exposed if any cat glanced in her direction. Snowbird, Redsky, Tigereye, and more stood side by side as if to push her from her Clan.

"You can't do this," Honeybee meowed.

"Stand aside, Honeybee," Snowbird meowed, thrusting her tail between Fernstripe and Honeybee, curling around the golden she-cat as if to draw her away.

"Why can't she stay?" Honeybee demanded. She was being pushed behind the others, unable to get passed the line. The other cats held her back, ignoring her protests. Cricketleg worked his way through the Clan. He reached the deputy's side and started to whisper into Honeybee's ear.

"You turn your back on a Dark Forest cat and they'll be wearing your pelt," Tigereye growled. "She's already hidden her true nature once. And now we know she's been working for Tigerstar and the others, keeping us compliant on this island."

"I'm not!" Fernstripe protested. "I never lied to you." She stared at her persecutors.

"You never told us what you were," Tigereye growled back. "Why is that?"

"Because I knew this would happen!" Fernstripe wailed. "I saved you. You thanked me, Tigereye."

The queen glared at her. "I didn't know you were lying to me. Sitting beside me as I told you how I watched my kit murdered, unable to save him."

Fernstripe tried again, appealing to the other cats she'd brought to the island. "You would all still be prisoners if it wasn't for me!"

"We still are," Snowbird hissed. "We are no less free because we aren't stuck in a guarded den. If you had meant to free them, you could have at least told them they were being watched, and dropped the pretense of the mud. You were only using it as an excuse to help yourself."

Fernstripe swallowed. These new cats would never understand. Fernstripe already regretted saving the recent batch of prisoners. This was all their fault. They'd gotten her followers to turn against her.

"We might as well get rid of two Dark Forest cats while we can," Snowbird meowed."Then maybe we can start to defend ourselves."

"You can't exile your leader!" Fernstripe protested.

"You aren't a 'star, remember?" Tigereye growled.

With silent agreement, the others stepped forward, trying to herd Fernstripe to the edge of the crowd. She didn't stand her ground, walking backward, not daring to turn her back on them. Fernstripe glanced over her shoulder. They were closer to Morningsong now. The she-cat watched, one ear down, eyes narrowed in interest.

"Fernstripe," Morningsong meowed, "why do you even want to stay with cats who don't want you? No matter what you've done, they won't accept you because you don't have stars."

Fernstripe blinked rapidly. Why stay indeed? She looked at the glaring and panicked faces. She knew they already hated her. No one but Honeybee was standing up for her, and that was as effective as a mouse living underwater like a fish. They didn't want her. They would never let her into StarClan even if Sunstorm was effective in getting the starry warriors here. A part of Fernstripe knew she wouldn't be successful. Staying on the island meant one thing: Fernstripe would die. The Dark Forest was coming.

Fernstripe looked down. "Fine. You win. I'll leave."

Back bristling, she turned. She refused to face them. If they pounced on her then they were the worst cats. Even worse than the Dark Forest ones, for they were supposed to be her friends. She knew better than to ever trust a starless cat, but Fernstripe had hoped for a different reception from her Clan, only to have her fears realized and her trust in their goodness dashed. All because of Snowbird and the new cats. She really should have chosen a new name, Fernstripe thought, so they couldn't identify her. If she was Clan leader, she could do that right? Change her own name.

Well no matter now. It was far too late. Everything had been for nothing. Fernstripe sighed, ears tilted back to listen for the slightest sound of attack as she pushed her way through the undergrowth toward the fallen log.

"You get out of here too," someone snarled at Morningsong.

"Oh, not even going to let me wait for my sister?" Morningsong snorted. She clearly had expected to be cast away too, and didn't protest. She marched passed Fernstripe, leading the way as Fernstripe dragged her feet, hoping someone would call her back, say they apologized, that they were only joking. That they needed her. No one called her back. Not one voice.

They pressed through the ferns and tall grass, leaving the Clan behind. To Fernstripe's surprise a cat waited for them here. Thoughts of returning to the Clan fled. Sprawled on the rotting branches of the fallen log was a dark gray she-cat with a ginger belly.

"What are you doing here?" Fernstripe demanded, stopping in her tracks.

"Waiting," Eveningbreeze yawned. "I didn't think the Clan would appreciate me at the moment. Now I bet you wish you'd listened to me earlier. You should have given them to Tigerstar when you had the chance. Now it's too late for either of us to be rewarded."

Fernstripe glowered.

"I heard Snowbird's voice," Eveningbreeze continued, slowly getting to her feet and stretching. "It's terrible she's dead. Is Scorchtree here too?"

The dark gray she-cat condolences were marred by a grimace revealing her teeth a little too much.

"No. I think he's still alive," Fernstripe meowed. At least Snowbird hadn't mentioned it. Nor had the light tabby spotted her father in the crowd. He probably would have turned against her too.

"Pity," Eveningbreeze's nostrils flared. "Well, let's go. Morningsong has something to show us."

"What do you mean? Are you two traveling together still?"

"Fernstripe!"

The wail echoed in the ferns. The light tabby turned to find Honeybee racing toward her. "Don't go!"

Fernstripe felt a smile rest on her muzzle. Here was the voice she'd waited to hear! Honeybee hadn't disappointed her after all! Fernstripe's smile faded as Honeybee slid to a halt, shock filling the golden she-cat's gaze. Honeybee stared over Fernstripe at the gray and ginger she-cat on the fallen log. Her gaze darted to Fernstripe and then back again.

"Fernstripe?" Honeybee's voice was quieter now. Hesitant.

"I didn't know she'd be here," Fernstripe meowed. She wanted Honeybee most of all to know that she hadn't betrayed them. She was working with no Dark Forest cat. She glared at her sister. "Why are you here?"

"I told you I'd wait for you," Eveningbreeze meowed. "Now that your experiment with the Clan has failed, it's time to travel together again. There is safety in numbers; so why can't the forest's most hated she-cats travel together?"

"I think you give yourself too much credit," Honeybee meowed, ears back. "I'm sure no one gives a thought of day to you."

"But you do," Eveningbreeze teased. "You hate me. And you hate Morningsong, and while you seem to have made up with Fernstripe, I guarantee you'll hate her too before long."

Honeybee narrowed her eyes. "Never. Fernstripe, please stay."

"What?" Fernstripe stared at Honeybee. Although she'd hoped it, she hadn't expected it.

"Stay."

Could she? Though she'd longed to hear the words, felt she would if offered, there was only an emptiness in her chest at the thought.

"The Clan doesn't want me," she meowed, looking away. They'd just force her out again. "They'll tear me to pieces. If I came back now, Tigereye would have my ears. They'd tear you apart too for coming to my aid."

"Cricketleg will support us," Honeybee meowed. "He told me to wait until now to get you, when the others weren't paying attention to you. When I could get away."

"Three against a Clan?" Fernstripe meowed. "I recall that not working out the last time I tried that."

Eveningbreeze's whiskers twitched at the jab.

"You can't go with _them_ ," Honeybee meowed, staring at Morningsong and Eveningbreeze.

"Why not?" Eveningbreeze meowed. "She's my sister. She has more reason to stay with me than with you StarClanners. Now let's go. We don't have time to chatter like squirrels with Tigerstar coming."

"Wait until StarClan comes," Honeybee meowed, ignoring the gray warrior. "Sunstorm will come back!"

"StarClan wouldn't let her in even if she was a mouse to be eaten," Eveningbreeze snorted. "you think they'll change their minds because you asked them, little kittypet?"

Honeybee bristled.

"Come on, sister," Eveningbreeze raised her chin, beckoning. Morningsong waited at the base of the log, watching. Honeybee noticed her and tried a different tactic.

"Morningsong, What am I supposed to tell Sunstorm?" Honeybee meowed, looking at the she-cat. "She'll wonder why you took off again."

"Tell her what you will," Morningsong meowed, her gaze cold. "Let her deal with the prejudice of your Clan. I'll see her again, don't you worry about that. After you die, she'll still be back."

Honeybee shivered. "Sunstorm will be back before the battle's over."

Eveningbreeze laughed. "So optimistic. I can see why you like her, Fernstripe. She's like a kit, so innocent and naïve. You know, little kit, even if she comes, you might be one of the dead. You'd never know."

"At least I can take out a few Dark Forest cats before then," Honeybee meowed, standing straighter.

"Honeybee," Fernstripe meowed quickly, "Come with me."

Everyone seemed to think she was joining Eveningbreeze and Morningsong, but if Honeybee was by her side, well, she'd abandoned the pair in a heartbeat. Who needed them if she had some other companion? Someone the light tabby knew would protect her and not run to save her own pelt if attacked. It would be like old times, before they started the Clan.

To Fernstripe's shock, Honeybee's ears went down. Her eyes widened. She even took a step backward.

"What? What's wrong?" Fernstripe meowed. Had she said something wrong?

"I can't abandon the Clan," Honeybee meowed. "You can't mean to either? Wait with us and join the battle on our side. Please, don't go with them. You can stay, just hide."

"I can't," Fernstripe shouted. "I did everything for the Clan and they see me as less than crowfood. Now you expect me to die for them?! All I wanted was a spot in StarClan. I treated their warriors with respect. I didn't harm one of them! Honeybee, you know what I learned today? I can't earn a place in StarClan because StarClan doesn't give a rat's tail about these cats! No one is coming. They won't be rescued. I'm not staying to fight for these traitors. They don't want me. Why should I defend them?"

"It's the right thing to do," Honeybee meowed quietly. "We have to defend them."

"I'm not throwing my life away," Fernstripe meowed. "You shouldn't throw yours away either. Come with me. We'd survive. We've done it before."

Honeybee slowly shook her head. "I died for my Clan once Fernstripe. I'll do it again. The thing is, Fernstripe, you should do things because they are right, not because you might earn your way into StarClan."

Fernstripe felt as if Honeybee had clawed her heart.

"Hating her yet?" Eveningbreeze meowed.

Honeybee glared at Eveningbreeze.

"Last chance, kittypet," Eveningbreeze meowed. "You want to come with us? Save your pelt?"

Fernstripe wished her sister hadn't said a thing.

Honeybee shook her head and didn't answer Eveningbreeze. "Fernstripe?"

Fernstripe knew this was her last chance too. Honeybee was asking her to stay, to put aside her grievance and "do the right thing". To hide until the battle and come in claws shredding. But Fernstripe didn't think dying for an ungrateful group of cats was the right thing. She wasn't going to die for them. She wasn't mouse-brained. The right thing to do was to keep living, to try again another day.

"I'm going," Fernstripe meowed.

Honeybee clenched her eyes and turned her head as if to block out the reality, to deny she'd heard the words, but it didn't change that they'd been shared.

"Move then," Morningsong meowed. She jumped on the log, pushing passed Eveningbreeze.

Eveningbreeze dipped her head to Honeybee in farewell and turned to follow the ginger-and-brown she-cat.

Slowly, Fernstripe turned and hopped onto the log. She glanced over her shoulder. Honeybee had opened her eyes and now the golden she-cat stared at her, watching her go, without a word. There was no one to call her back at all this time. Fernstripe had just abandoned the only cat who cared enough to try.

"Honeybee, have you ever watched bees before?" Fernstripe meowed. She turned around to face her deputy one last time.

"What?" the golden she-cat looked confused.

"Have you ever watched bees before? I have. There was a hive of bees that I saw once or twice. Have you ever gone with your medicine cat to collect honey? No. Well, what I learned from bees is that they aren't sweet little creatures. They are fierce. They'll protect their hive with their lives if they think there is a threat. Even one sting is one of the most painful strikes I've ever felt. They are warriors, Honeybee. Like you. I was wrong to say you were a useless fighter. You are fierce and you are a protector. Once you know what you want to protect, you'll fight. That's what got you here, isn't it?"

Honeybee stared up at her, her eyes creased.

"You are just what this Clan needs, unlike me," Fernstripe meowed. "Be worthy of your name."

"I will," Honeybee promised.

"Fernstripe!" Eveningbreeze yowled. "Move your tail, or I'm leaving you to Tigerstar's mercy!"

Fernstripe looked at her paws. She glanced at Honeybee's golden eyes and then over her head to the island beyond. There was nothing left for her here. The light tabby looked back at Honeybee and reached out with her tail to brush the other she-cat's muzzle one last time.

"May StarClan light your path," Honeybee meowed.

"StarClan can take their selfish hearts and feed them to dogs," Fernstripe spat. She whirled around, bounding across the log.

 **-Line-**

Honeybee watched Fernstripe leap off the other side of the log. Fernstripe didn't look back. She walked, head lifted, tail low as she followed Eveningbreeze and Morningsong into the darkness below the trees. The lightless cats entered the thorns, the vegetation rustling in their passing.

Fernstripe was gone. No glow indicated where she traveled through the undergrowth.

Honeybee slowly turned and shuffled back to the center of the island. Head lowered, she felt as though she'd eaten crowfood. Her stomach churned and her eyes hurt. Fernstripe shouldn't have left with them. Why had she chosen to leave? Honeybee had heard the words, the reason, but it still didn't make sense to her. The touch of Fernstripe's tail on her cheek lingered in her mind. Fernstripe didn't think she'd survive. That had been a final farewell.

The golden she-cat stumbled through the vegetation barrier. The babble of voices became a roar as loud as a monster on the Thunderpath. The cats were clumped in their groups, the newcomers with their own kind, and the previous rescues each huddled together. The babble silenced a moment when she appeared, but seeing no threat, the discussions resumed. Honeybee listened half-heartedly.

"We can still split up," a cat meowed. "We'll scatter to the edges of the forest. They can't track us all down."

"No, we have to make our stand here! Better to fight together than be murdered one by one."

"It's a perfect location," someone agreed. "Only one way on and off the island, we can meet them at the log and keep them off."

From another group:

"StarClan will come before they make it to our shore! We have to wait for them here."

"You really think they're coming?"

"Yes."

"I don't think they care. If they do, it'll be too late."

"Hush, Skywing, we need to at least try. For the kits at least."

"I will not let my kits die again!" Tigereye growled. "I will kill every last Dark Forest cat who steps paw on this island!"

And from some other direction, a quiet whisper that Honeybee could hear in every breath even if it wasn't spoken aloud: "I don't want to die."

She joined no group, but settled on the edge of the clearing, head down. Cricketleg approached. There was a question in the tilt of the tom's head.

Honeybee looked away.

"What do we do?" Meadowbright meowed. She'd trailed after Cricketleg and now the two cats stared at her.

"What?" Honeybee meowed. Her voice felt rough as if she should clear her throat.

"What do we do?" Meadowbright repeated.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You are our leader now," Cricketleg meowed.

"Well," Honeybee tried to think. What would Fernstripe do? "We could-"

"Our leader?" Snowbird interrupted. For a moment the hum of the other cats went quiet to listen. The white she-cat must have been paying attention to Honeybee more than she'd thought.

"Honeybee wouldn't know how to lead a fish to water," Snowbird continued.

Honeybee closed her mouth.

"Fernstripe made her our deputy," Cricketleg growled back. "With Fernstripe gone—"

"Fernstripe had no rights as a leader," Redsky meowed. "StarClan did not appoint her. She had no authority."

"Are we not StarClan?" Cricketleg demanded, staring around at the gathered cats. His tail flicked. For the first time that night he showed his teeth. "I choose to follow Fernstripe, would that not make her—"

"I didn't," Snowbird snapped. The new rescues echoed the thought. "And if you still feel she's your leader, feel free to abandoned us and follow after that murderer."

"She lied to us," Tigereye agreed. "She wasn't any leader of mine."

Tigereye and Snowbird nodded to each other. "Let the senior warriors decide what happens, not any false leader or cloud-headed deputy."

The cats turned their back, continuing their discussion. The groups of cats quickly came together around the "senior warriors", leaving Honeybee, Cricketleg and a few others outside the circle.

"We can't just let them. . ." Cricketleg's protest trailed off under Honeybee's stare.

"I doesn't matter," Honeybee meowed. Her voice was a mere whisper. "They won't follow me. I can't force them to. Besides, I don't know what to do either."

Fernstripe had been the one with the ideas, the smarts. Honeybee had hidden behind that, happy to obey and pass on orders. These older warriors knew what they were doing. She had no place to try and wrestle command from them. Despite what Fernstripe had once said about the Clan being one and age and the past not mattering, Honeybee knew that was untrue. It would always matter. That was why the Clan had exiled Fernstripe so quickly. Why the light tabby was willing to abandon them to their danger. The past would always matter. Honeybee was still the foolish tom-crazy she-cat in Snowbird and Redsky's eyes. Fernstripe would always be the traitor.

Fernstripe had worked hard to push off her past and these new cats had come in to drag up what had happened like digging up muddy crowfood and throwing it on a new nest. Maybe Honeybee should have gone with Fernstripe when she had the chance.

Deep in her misery, Honeybee sat and waited for the battle plans and the orders from the senior warriors. She was as Fernstripe had said, a bee to defend her hive. Bees didn't go off and make their own choices. They stayed to protect the others, even at the cost of their life. Help the whole. Even if the whole was nothing more than cats banded together by fear from the Dark Forest cats coming to kill them. Because she had to stay and help them all make it until Sunstorm returned. Fernstripe should have done the same. Because it meant they had a chance of making it, that Fernstripe believed she could get into StarClan.

Honeybee sighed and closed her eyes, unable to close her ears and block out the sounds of argument as the senior warriors debated just how to defend their island.

From somewhere behind Honeybee, there was a rustling in the undergrowth. Too late Honeybee realized they should have set a guard on the fallen log to keep watch for the Dark Forest cats.

* * *

 **So, I actually had the first half of this chapter written out a week before it was originally supposed to be posted. My trouble was deciding who's POV to do it in. Even now I am not happy with the results. There was just so much happening in this chapter and so many characters coming together. It is a pivotal moment.**

 **Read on to see if Sunstorm is successful.**


	12. Chapter 11 Mother Bird Act

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter._

 _Thanks to_ Mikaceous _for inspiring me to write some more. I had always wondered if anyone ever reread old stories._ Mikaceous _provided that answer, as a returning fan who I greatly appreciate. This wonderful reader has also done some fan art of Darkfire, Hickorypaw, and Dewstep. You can find it at Deviant Art under "_ Hollyleaf's Challenge" _, user name is the same. Hickorypaw is just the cutest._

link: deviantart . com mikaceous/ art/Hollyleafs-Challenge -757526578 (Don't forget to remove the spaces). _  
_

Also on instagram: instagram . com p/Bl_i63InZfF/ ?taken-by=mikaceous

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The farther they traveled from the island, the yellower the grass, the sharper the thorns, the barer the trees. The earth was little more than dry dust below Fernstripe's paw pads. The light-colored tabby stared at the black soil, the tip of her sister's tail guiding the way through the darkness. Fernstripe twisted an ear back the way they'd come, straining for voices. She knew it was foolish to think she would hear a battle this far away, but a part of the she-cat wanted to know when the attack came. She wondered if she'd feel it when the Clan was destroyed. When Honeybee died. Would her heart hurt more than it did now?

She'd thought she wouldn't regret leaving after the traitors had cast her out, but already Fernstripe wanted to turn around and sneak back to the island. She really was a coward to abandon the Clan. No wonder Honeybee didn't want to flee with her. Fernstripe should have done as Honeybee asked and join the battle, shredding spirits who dared steal her light from her. But to what purpose? Only death awaited on the island. And if StarClan did decide by some miracle to rescue their lost warriors, they would leave her behind. Fernstripe had no desire to plead Tigerstar's mercy after that.

"Way to mess that up," Eveningbreeze meowed, breaking into Fernstripe's troubled thoughts. "Had you listened to me, we'd be renowned of the forest."

Fernstripe lowered her ears and refused to look at her sister. Even without following Eveningbreeze's plan, she'd lost them.

"Nothing to say?" Eveningbreeze meowed, "You'd think you'd be grateful that I'm still willing to be by your side despite how you've treated me. I'm the only one who has willingly stayed by your side—"

"No you haven't," Fernstripe growled. Her tail lashed, "You left me all alone after Tigerstar caught me before the Dark Night. You never rescued me."

"Oh, sister, I would have." Eveningbreeze circled around to walk beside Fernstripe. They padded step for step through the thorns. "But what chance did I have against Tigerstar or his guards? We'd have both been prisoners then. Besides, you were clever enough to escape. You should have sought me out when you had the chance. Then we both could have stood side by side and defied the lost warriors from kicking us out. Although with me in charge we wouldn't have been kicked out. We'd have worked with Tigerstar from the start and he'd have kept Snowbird and Redsky separate so we'd never 'rescue' them."

"StarClan still wouldn't have come," Fernstripe meowed, looking away. She didn't trust her sister's words, but she wanted to believe them. She and Eveningbreeze had always been together, even in death previous to the Dark Night. Had Fernstripe been mistaken to avoid the gray she-cat after fleeing the pit?

Fernstripe sighed. She couldn't trust the words. Even if Eveningbreeze seemed to believe her own nonsense, Fernstripe couldn't.

Eveningbreeze chuckled. "Well I guess StarClan messed it up for the both of us then."

"You don't seem shocked they aren't coming," meowed Morningsong from the front. The brown-and-ginger she-cat led their procession through the forest.

"I didn't believe in StarClan when I was alive," Eveningbreeze meowed. "They didn't stop kits from dying in the nest or prevent unjust battles. They sure didn't stop me plotting with rogues to kill my leader under my Clan's whiskers. I am not surprised they'd ignore cats in the Dark Forest."

Morningsong's ears twitched and Fernstripe thought she heard a chuckle. "You had them figured out long before I did."

"You thought they'd come?" Eveningbreeze asked.

Morningsong made a sound of agreement. "Yes, but at least I kept my options open."

Despite herself, Fernstripe was curious. Morningsong was calm and wasn't acting as dull as she had earlier, as though she'd removed her façade of disinterest. Fernstripe felt her fur bristle. What was Morningsong playing at? Another option for what?

"Where are we even going?" Fernstripe meowed.

"Do you regret leaving your Clan yet?" Morningsong meowed. She narrowed her eyes at Fernstripe.

Fernstripe scowled back. She wasn't going to tell Morningsong. Both she-cats would mock her for her foolish hope. Fernstripe didn't care to listen to more than her internal doubts.

"Don't scare her off," Eveningbreeze meowed. "We need numbers now that Tigerstar isn't going anywhere."

"Don't worry about numbers. You won't need that kind of protection with my surprise."

"Surprise? That's all you'll tell us?" Eveningbreeze growled impatiently.

"I think it's about time I share," Morningsong meowed. "Not that I intended to tell your sister, but I'm not going to stop you if you've forgiven her."

Morningsong twitched her tail and bounded away. Eveningbreeze followed, and Fernstripe, not having anything else to do since she'd dedicated herself to her sister, quickly raced after.

Fernstripes limbs trembled and she panted harshly by the time they reached the border. Thick vines hung down from the trees and pine needles coated the earth. There was a sycamore tree nearby and Fernstripe recognized the scent of Morningsong. This was her den. The light tabby hoped they weren't going to live here, this looked like the driest place in the Dark Forest, no hint of prey anywhere.

"My nest is much safer than this," Eveningbreeze meowed, just as disdainfully. "I don't know why you insist on living near the border, and on the ground."

"For one very good reason," Morningsong meowed. She approached the vines, pushing her way through. Fernstripe held her breath expecting Morningsong to come out soon, but the she-cat did not return. Eveningbreeze and Fernstripe shared a glance. The border was to keep Dark Forest cats in, where had Morningsong gone? Would she not get lost and turn back? Fernstripe and Eveningbreeze had tried crossing through the vines after their deaths, but had been unsuccessful. Perhaps that was Morningsong's secret of keeping the other spirits at bay. Dark Forest warriors learned early on they could not escape and so gave up at the border.

"Morningsong?" Eveningbreeze called.

"Come see!" the she-cat yelled back.

Eveningbreeze thrust her shoulders through the vines, pushing them aside. Fernstripe reluctantly followed. The heavy vegetation constrained her, grasping as if to pull her back. She pressed on until she and her sister reached Morningsong. The ginger-brown she-cat sat on the other side of the vine-encased sycamore tree. The former ThunderClan warrior was washing her paws when they arrived.

She looked up from her task. "Watch."

Morningsong reached out and speared the vines in her claws. As the she-cat pulled the vines from the tree bark, she revealed a hole at the base of the tree. A talon of light spilled through the vines, dashing across Eveningbreeze's and Fernstripe's faces. Fernstripe squinted and breathed in sharply. She caught a whiff of air untainted by the tang of smoke. It was warm as it brushed her whiskers. It was damp too, but without rot.

"Welcome to StarClan," Morningsong meowed.

Eveningbreeze quickly took a step toward the tree. She practically had to crawl through the parted vines. The dark gray warrior reached out, pressing her paw onto the ground of what should have been the inside of the tree. She slowly spread out her paw and her claws pierced the needles and leaves on the other side. She brought her toes together again, gathering the litter. A scent of pine filled the air, stronger than the dried needles on this side of the border.

Eyes still recovering from the burn of light, Fernstripe could see her sister's pelt looked different in the illumination of StarClan. It was darker somehow. Eveningbreeze's ginger belly was a crimson ember in the smoldering ruins of a fire. Even Morningsong's tabby and ginger was muted, like the shadows of branches on a sandy shore. Somehow the she-cats were less distinguishable against the darkness of the forest, a red tint to their eyes. The looked as if they were made of shadows.

Fernstripe stared at her own paws. Her pale fur and dark stripes were drab, less contrast between the dark and light.

"StarClan?" Eveningbreeze meowed. She stared at Morningsong. "You know the way into StarClan?"

"And now so do you. As I said, you don't need numbers here. Make yourself a den and hunt to your pleasure."

"Oh, I have something else in mind." Eveningbreeze's eyes narrowed and she stared through the vines.

"We-we have to tell the Clan," Fernstripe meowed. She turned away, heading back into the darkness of the forest. "If we hurry I—"

"Don't bother," Morningsong growled. She let the vines fall. They didn't quite cover the shine on the other side as Eveningbreeze pulled back. A breath of mist seeped through, curling around the dark gray she-cat's paws. It quickly faded, extinguished by the dry of the forest.

"Tigerstar is already tearing them to shreds by now," Morningsong meowed. "You won't find anything worth saving if you reach the island."

Fernstripe came to a halt. Morningsong was correct of course.

"You knew about this the whole time Sunstorm lamented StarClan wasn't coming. Why didn't you say anything?" Fernstripe stared at Morningsong. She felt ill. "Why didn't you go through when you had the chance?"

Had Fernstripe found this moons ago she'd have been through, hunting in the sunlight, leaving behind the shadows.

Morningsong blinked her cold eyes at Fernstripe. "I've used the entrance for food more than once. But, imagine me in StarClan. What do you think would have happened?"

Fernstripe imagined something similar to her own exile. Morningsong clearly was a deeper thinker than Fernstripe realized, but that still didn't answer the most important question.

"Why didn't you let me bring the Clan? We could have saved them."

"Save them?" Eveningbreeze laughed. She left the bright patch in the vines to face her companions.

"Why save those StarClan rejects?" Eveningbreeze snapped. "Don't tell me you still care about them after what they did? Come on, Fernstripe, you wanted to get into StarClan, and look, Morningsong has escorted us to the very edge."

Eveningbreeze smiled at Morningsong. It was the happiest Fernstripe had seen her sister in ages. Not pleasure at seeing another cat hurt, but actual joy and gratitude. Fernstripe supposed she should feel the same. This was what she'd wanted for seasons. But to have it just handed to her? Fernstripe didn't know what to feel. No, she did. She felt hurt. . . and confused. This was supposed to be with her Clan. She'd fought for them so they could achieve this together, but at the first glance of trouble she'd left them.

"Let's go," Eveningbreeze meowed. She turned and pulled the vines back. The gray warrior hunkered down and crawled through the hole in the sycamore. On the other side, she leapt to her feet, dashing forward.

Slowly, Fernstripe made her way to the light that gleamed between the swaying vines. She shoved her nose in first, then her head.

Eveningbreeze was stretching, her front paws on the ground and tail arched into the air. A beam of sunlight caressed her back. Eveningbreeze fell onto her side and stared up at the trees above. The sky was shading from purple to blue. It must be morning here, Fernstripe thought, sniffing. The trees swayed in a gust of wind, creaking, murmuring their distaste of the intruders. A cloud of mist drifted through the vines was quickly being burned off by the sun.

The sunlight glinted on the leaf litter below the green-leaf trees. The glorious melody of birds and chittering of squirrels and the rustling of mice in the undergrowth was loud. So loud and so sweet. Unlike in the Dark Forest where any hint of sound was distinct and drew cats. Here in StarClan Fernstripe imagined prey to stumble about and practically throw itself into cats' paws.

There were flowers. More fresh and fragrant than those on the brambles and thistles. These were fresher without the stench of rot and mold. The patch of green on the island paled in the glory that grew between the mossy trunks. This was exactly what Fernstripe had imagined StarClan would be. Better even. The paradise she and Honeybee had established on the island was nothing. She'd tasted true meat now, not the blood-drops of another's kill.

And she didn't deserve it.

In the light dappling from the leaves, Eveningbreeze and she were little more than stains, blemishes to the radiance of greenery and light. Fernstripe hung her head. She did not deserve to be here, sneaking into StarClan by the coward's path.

"All this," Eveningbreeze murmured from where she stretched in the grass. Her words were nearly swallowed by the cascade of sound around them. "All this they've kept from us." Slowly Eveningbreeze sat up. She turned toward Fernstripe. "Aren't you coming?"

For a moment Fernstripe thought Eveningbreeze was talking to her, but when she looked over her shoulder the light tabby saw that Morningsong had not followed her through the vines.

The ginger-brown she-cat crouched at the entrance, squinting in the light as if in distaste. "Soon," Morningsong meowed. "I am going back to see what Tigerstar has done with the lost warriors. If he hasn't tasted satisfaction with clearing them from the forest, I intend to bring him here."

"What?" Eveningbreeze's ears went back. "You'll bring him here?"

"I suggest you get a head start," Morningsong meowed. "But he'll probably not care what you do."

"He'll kill everyone here!" Fernstripe protested, staring at Morningsong. Then she realized, that was what the she-cat intended. Her ears went back.

Even Eveningbreeze looked shocked, "You really hate StarClan that much? To kill their lost warriors and then send Tigerstar to the very heart of their territory?"

Morningsong's eyes narrowed and the red that shined in them from the sun took on a darker hue as if fire burned in the orbs. "They betrayed me and my sister, lied to us about our powers and snatched away our futures. What better punishment can I devise than to let Tigerstar and the others get their revenge?"

Fernstripe swallowed. Morningsong had just preformed a long Mother Bird Act. The one where a grouse or pheasant pretended to have a broken wing to trick a cat away from a nest, but Morningsong wasn't defending anything. Instead she'd led everyone into the jaws of a fox, exactly where she wanted them. She'd let Tigerstar know StarClan wasn't coming so he could hunt down the lost warriors before wiping out the very stars.

"How could you do this to Sunstorm?" Fernstripe whispered. Sunstorm was trying so hard to save everyone and her sister had lied to her. For a moment Fernstripe could imagine how her Clan felt betrayed by her own omissions.

"Sunstorm will be fine," Morningsong growled. "As long as I can keep her away from any fighting."

"You are heartless," Fernstripe meowed. "StarClan doesn't deserve this."

"Nobody asked what you thought," Eveningbreeze growled. The she-cat had come closer to the entrance. Fernstripe closed her mouth. It was just like when they'd lived in ShadowClan. Eveningbreeze expected to be obeyed no matter what. This time, Fernstripe didn't have a brother to direct the anger toward.

"You have grievance against a lot of cats," Eveningbreeze meowed. "At least I only have three enemies to pay for my death."

"Oh, I already dealt with my killers," Morningsong meowed with a brief purr. "I made a deal with Mintpelt to deliver them to me in return for Sunstorm."

If Fernstripe had required more proof that Morningsong had orchestrated the destruction of her Clan, this was it. She'd wanted Sunstorm to be caught and taken to the Dark Forest leaders. Sunstorm had unwittingly provided the information Morningsong wanted conveyed.

"You betrayed your own sister?" Fernstripe demanded.

Two pairs of cold eyes turned in her direction and she swallowed down her words.

"I knew Sunstorm could leave him any time she desired," Morningsong meowed. "I only needed to deliver her, there was no mention of her staying in our deal. And everything else played out as it should have. With the exception of us learning just how fox-hearted StarClan really is." Morningsong flicked her tail. "I wish you good hunting, Eveningbreeze."

"And to you," Eveningbreeze meowed, bowing her head. Fernstripe could almost see respect in the she-cats' eyes. United in their common goal of revenge, able to help the other achieve it, they had actually helped each other. It was horrifying.

"Come on, Fernstripe, we have business elsewhere." Eveningbreeze turned for the green forest.

Fernstripe hesitated.

"Whatever you are contemplating," Morningsong meowed, "don't. Why should StarClan listen to you after what you've done? Try explaining your abandonment of their lost warriors."

Fernstripe felt her heart sink.

"I wouldn't worry so much for StarClan, Fernstripe," Morningsong meowed in the silence, her whiskers trembling smugly. "Concern yourself with your sister. I imagine her purpose here is no more noble than mine. You stop my plan, who is to stop hers?"

Fernstripe glanced up. Where was her sister? The gray warrior was disappearing into the thick undergrowth, leaving Fernstripe behind. Her step was confident as if she knew exactly where she was going. Where might that be? Who did the she-cat target?

"You are heartless," Fernstripe meowed.

"Sometimes a she-cat has to be."

"Fernstripe!" Eveningbreeze yowled, aware her sister was not following.

Fernstripe hurried to catch up. She had not been able to prevent the destruction of her Clan, but maybe she could keep Eveningbreeze from doing something foolish. Morningsong's plan was already in motion, but at least StarClan had a chance against the Dark Forest hordes. They were warriors, fighters. There was more of them than the evil spirits. Eveningbreeze's targets would not be so lucky.

Fernstripe reached Eveningbreeze's side. "Where are we going?"

"Home," Eveningbreeze meowed.

When Fernstripe looked back, Morningsong was gone and the vines had been pulled back into place. They looked undisturbed as if no cat had trespassed here. One patch of ivy vines below a sycamore tree. Lost among the undergrowth in a peaceful copse of trees. Soon more dark shadows would mar the landscape.

 **-Line-**

Sunstorm opened her eyes. Water burbled by her paws and the lilac bush shivered in a light breeze. She was at the Moonpool as she intended. What she didn't intend was how empty the meeting place of the StarClan leaders would be. The bushes and grass of the cliff top, usually covered in sprawling cats, were barren. Sunstorm knew the leaders didn't stay here all day, but she'd hoped to find more than a few cats meeting or sharing tongues or discussing the latest prophecy.

Maybe they were still sleeping. The sun had not yet risen. A gentle purple hue tinged the darkness of the sky above and crept over the jagged edge of the tree line. Stars still gleamed and the nearly full moon was dipping on the horizon. Had it really only been three days since she was last here?

Sunstorm walked to the trail leading down from the Moonpool. She looked down into the valley. The whole of the lake was open to her view, clumps of shadows trees and reeds, indistinguishable in the distant twilight. Even the Changing Lands, the area outside of the territory, were hidden in the darkness of night.

Sunstorm sighed. She had to find them somehow. Maybe Hazeltail would know where one had a nest. The ginger-and-brown she-cat started down the trail. As she followed the stream between the WindClan and ThunderClan territories, a cry of delight echoed in the trees.

Sunstorm looked up as a bright red tom cat bounded toward her from the tall grass, graceful and swift.

"Sunstorm," Redfur shouted.

Sunstorm felt a purr in her throat. She hurried to meet him, touching his nose with her own and breathing in his scent. His head pressed under her neck as she leaned onto him. When she finally pulled away she stared at him. Something was wrong. Patches of the tom were missing. She could nearly see through him!

"Redfur, what happened?" she demanded. What was wrong? Why did he look like the Dark Forest cats: disappearing piece by piece?

Her mate was quick to see what concerned her. "I don't know, but I'm not the only one," he meowed. "It's happened the past day to practically ever cat I've seen. I'm glad to see you are whole. I'm beginning to think this condition is only affecting the cats who've been in StarClan longer."

Sunstorm swallowed. What did that mean? That he soon would disappear completely? "Like the sleepers. . ." she whispered.

Redfur blinked. "What happened to your paw?" he demanded, having seen her own bumps and bruises.

She looked down at her injury and breathed in sharply as her paw throbbed. Fresh blood trailed behind her on the grass.

"I was. . ." She wasn't sure how to explain. There was very little time. She had a mission and this only prolonged her search. "I had a little trouble in the Dark Forest," she meowed.

"Sunstorm!" His concerned expression hardened.

"I had to do it! I'm glad I did, Redfur. The lost warriors are in danger. They need us. The Dark Forest spirits will kill them. Tigerstar knows StarClan isn't coming to rescue the lost warriors and he's decided that if we aren't coming, then he'll kill the only ones he has access to. We have to warn the leaders—they have to open the border. Take me to a medicine cat, someone, Redfur. You have to know where some leader dens, right?"

Redfur ears were back. Sunstorm remembered why she'd run away from him three days ago. He hadn't been happy with her loyalty to her sister. But she also knew he'd always supported her efforts in freeing the lost warriors.

"The blood of cats will be on our paws if we do nothing," Sunstorm pleaded. "I'll tell you everything that happened on the way. Just take me to someone who can help us."

Redfur closed his eyes and nodded. "I know where Harestar sleeps. He might tell us where to find the other leaders. You can talk to them then."

"Is he even going to help us?" Sunstorm meowed.

"Once he hears this, he better," Redfur growled. "The leaders can't deny this."

Sunstorm and her mate traveled deeper into the WindClan part of the sky. The grass grew high over their ears, bobbing in the blue sky as orange streaked the puffy clouds. Rabbits leapt from their path, pursued by StarClan warriors. Sunstorm and Redfur ignored the scuffles, intent for the edge of the StarClan territory, where Redfur said Harestar made a den.

"He doesn't like us," Sunstorm meowed, "so why should Harestar help?"

Sunstorm had never been fond of Redfur's brother. He was one of the leaders most vehement that Morningsong deserved to be right where she was. Not to mention Harestar argued with her at every opportunity. She hoped not to deal with the former WindClan leader. If only the tom could direct them to other StarClan leaders and medicine cats without protest. Harestar had been eager to have her gone the last time they'd spoken. She might be able to use that to her advantage.

"Just because Harestar is upset with me doesn't mean he'll take it out on innocent cats, Sunstorm."

"Why is he mad at you?" Sunstorm had always been curious at the tension between the brothers. Was their argument enough to risk the lives of the lost warriors?

Redfur sighed. He pushed through the high grass without word for a long while. "I told. . . I told his mate, how to think her way into the Dark Forest. She went and. . . we didn't hear anything from her for moons. We didn't know what happened or where she'd gone, and then she stumbled back a moon or so after her disappearance. She was a. . . mess. The Dark Forest warriors had captured her and tortured her."

Sunstorm breathed in sharply, remembering her own short time as the dark spirits' prisoner. The jeers and threats. How Quicksparrow had been eager for her blood. The ginger-brown she-cat's paw twinged and she stumbled over a dirt clod. Redfur, too lost in memory, didn't notice. Sunstorm limped after him.

"Archfang didn't stay long in StarClan after that," Redfur went on. "She was too traumatized or driven insane or unable to tolerate the pity. She ran away into the Changing Lands and we haven't seen her since. At first, Harestar and I tried to look for her, but we didn't go very far and eventually we gave up. But Harestar blames me for everything. And he's right. It is my fault. If I hadn't told Archfang how to get into the Dark Forest, she'd still be here. Now she never will be. She left us in the old forest, before the Clans came to the lake. If she ever recovered her mind to return to us, she'd never find us."

Sunstorm felt sorrow at the revelation. No wonder Redfur had been reluctant to show her the way into the Dark Forest. To tell her more about the secrets of the leaders Harestar had shared with him long ago. Only bad had come of it the last time.

"Why did Archfang even want to go to the Dark Forest?" Sunstorm meowed.

"Redfur forgot to mention one very important cat in his tale," a voice growled. "My son."

Sunstorm and Redfur spun to see a cat stand up from the gorse. His pelt blended perfectly into the sparse vegetation of the moor. Harestar. Sunstorm felt a familiar irritation bristle at her hackles. She fought to keep her fur flat. Now was not the time to bring up old animosity. What was this about his son?

"I didn't want to—"

"What?" Harestar interrupted Redfur. "Didn't want to gossip? Or traipse around the moor like some three-legged badger in fallen leaves? Because you are loud and are scaring away the prey. A RiverClan kit has more stealth than you."

"And would be better mannered than you," Sunstorm muttered, unable to keep her dislike fully contained. They hadn't come here to get lectured on proper hunting technique!

Harestar turned his gaze on Sunstorm and she withered in the fury of the yellow orbs.

"You find me ill-mannered?" he meowed. "Well, I am not speaking of a tom's misfortune in front of his face!"

"We didn't come to do that," Redfur meowed quietly. He brushed his tail against Sunstorm's side, reassuringly.

Sunstorm lifted her ears and tried to stand tall. For once she'd been in the wrong and it was embarrassing. This time she rightly deserved the tongue-lashing.

"Come now," Harestar meowed, "why stop at my runaway mate? There is a reason Archfang traveled to the Place of No Stars, not just to sight-see. She went because of our son, just as foolish as Sunstorm to think she could rescue a cat who shouldn't be there." Harestar glared at Sunstorm.

"Did he deserve it?" Sunstorm meowed hesitantly. She wasn't sure they had time for this, but to breach what she most wanted to ask would get an immediate refusal she couldn't risk. Why not learn why Harestar was so stubborn? She'd always wanted to know the secrets of Redfur's past.

"Yes," Harestar meowed. His voice was as chilly as a wind in leafbare. "A thousand yeses. He was a murdering piece of crowfood who used his position as medicine cat to send cats to StarClan before their time."

Sunstorm's breath caught and she stared at Harestar, then at Redfur. Her mate nodded to confirm her unasked question. How was that possible? Medicine cats were the closest to StarClan of any living Clan member. How could StarClan let something like that even happen?

"He killed me," Redfur meowed quietly. "I didn't realize it at first that he'd caused my death, but it wasn't hard to figure out when you walk with the Clans and talk with other spirits who saw it happen. Harestar, I didn't intend for your mate to go after him. I can't apologize enough what happened after."

Harestar glanced away, his tail twitching. The leader's bristling fur flattened despite the tenseness in the gray-and-brown tom's stance.

"Don't apologize," Harestar meowed. "If I'd known sooner I could have stopped him, saved you and saved her."

"I should have stopped her. Not you. I didn't keep my mouth shut."

"Not that," Harestar lifted his gaze. "I'm talking about your death. The deaths of every cat he sent to StarClan. I deserve to be in the Dark Forest because of my neglect." His eyes creased and for the first time his age was apparent to Sunstorm. He'd always been vibrant with a furious energy, but now his whiskers were more bent, his muzzle's gray hairs catching in the light, the thinness of his ears letting sunlight filter through. Old scars stood out on his thin body and fading pelt.

"Harestar," Sunstorm whispered. His eyes snapped to her and she felt terrible for interrupting the moment between the brothers. Something that had been long overdue. "I don't know what decides who goes here or there. No one seems to know, but you don't deserve to be in the Dark Forest. You have a good heart. You didn't do anything. Your son was the killer. As soon as you learned what was happening, you stopped him, even though it was hard for you."

"I didn't stop him when I heard," Harestar interrupted. "And the deaths after I did, but failed to act, are my fault."

"No," Sunstorm shook her head. "You are a good leader and a good tom."

"Thank you Sunstorm, but you don't need to lie to me. I know you don't care for me."

"Redfur does! So I do, too."

Harestar looked at his brother. The ginger tom gave him a gentle smile. "Don't feel so guilty, Harestar. I'm to blame too. You know it, or else why haven't we spoken much since. . ." Redfur trailed off. "But I still care for you. I'm sorry I hurt you like I did. I want to make it up to you."

"Thank you, Redfur." Harestar meowed. Sunstorm didn't think he was fully convinced. Either for Redfur's apology, or maybe because Harestar believed he was still fully guilty.

"You don't deserve the Dark Forest," Sunstorm meowed again. "And neither do some cats who are there." Sunstorm knew it wasn't a subtle transition, but they didn't exactly have time to waste.

"This again?" Harestar's tail flicked and a wry expression lifted the whiskers over one eye.

Sunstorm feared any good-will they'd established was quickly disappearing like morning dew.

"They shine with our light, brother," Redfur meowed. "If that is the only proof you require for where cats deserve to rest in their afterlife, then there are cats unjustly placed in another territory. It's our job to correct it."

"And you've seen them?" Harestar meowed. He kept his eyes on Redfur.

Redfur's ears lowered slightly. He swallowed. "Yes."

Sunstorm tried not to tremble. He'd lied for her. She wasn't sure how she'd ever repay him.

"I—we," Sunstorm meowed quickly, " _We_ went to the Dark Forest without permission."

Harestar's lip began to curl in rebuke, but she hastily continued, "I ended up putting them all in danger. Tigerstar's cats caught me and imprisoned me where I- _we_ came across some of the lost warriors he'd imprisoned. We were then rescued by a few more lost warriors who had started their own Clan. They wanted to know when StarClan was coming for them."

Harestar's anger dimmed and he looked quickly away, unable to meet her eyes.

"Of course I told them the words of the leaders," Sunstorm mewed. "That the answer was never. StarClan was never coming for them. Someone overheard us. Now Tigerstar knows StarClan isn't coming for the lost warriors. He knows he can't use them to lure us to the Dark Forest. He's decided he'll just kill the Clan. D-did you know that spirits can die now?" Sunstorm wasn't certain how far the information had spread. So many changes in both territories of the sky in such a quick time left her discovering more things that the majority of the spirits did not.

"There have been a few accidents," Harestar meowed quietly. "We know there is death. Some cats are coming to accept the sleepers may never return."

"We can't afford more death, Harestar," Sunstorm meowed. "You have to convince the other leaders to rescue the lost warriors. I promised them I'd bring help. They can't think their way here, I tried. We have to open the border. I don't know how to do it, and I need the leaders. Please, you have to help me. You have to help them."

"We need them here," Redfur agreed. "Have you ever thought that maybe cats are dying because there is no balance? StarClan doesn't belong in the Dark Forest! The leaders were concerned with bringing back the Darkpool, but there was a different balance they should have protected."

Harestar blinked. "You think the deaths are because of the lost warriors?"

Redfur nodded. Sunstorm tilted her head and considered the possibly. Maybe. She didn't really care if it was or wasn't. Whatever got the leaders to agree was all that mattered.

"Since you are the only leader whose den I knew, I came to you first," Sunstorm meowed. "You can say no, and then their deaths will be at your paws, but I'm going back, even if I die defending them."

"Don't," Redfur meowed, reaching out his paw to brush her own.

"I had to let you know," Sunstorm meowed. "So right now, let me take back some hope for our lost warriors. Tell me you'll convince the leaders to open the border and escort us back home?"

She stared at Harestar. The former WindClan leader caught her eye, then looked away as if unable to hold the intensity of her gaze. He breathed deeply. Sunstorm could hear the sound of a quail in the distance. Two other cats called in the grass, laughing, peaceful in their afterlives and oblivious to the endangerment of others. The lost warriors would die and no one in StarClan would notice. Only Sunstorm would be the one to care. Redfur would, in his own way, but he hadn't seen them. Hadn't been the one to pass on the bad news and then abandon them to their fate. He hadn't been pinned to the ground while Quicksparrow threatened his eyes and paws. When death came for the lost warriors, Sunstorm knew it wouldn't be swift and painless. The Dark Forest cats would make it last as long as they could.

"We don't have much time," Sunstorm meowed. "All I need is agreement that you'll assemble them. We need to be there before the battle ends. To save those that we can."

Harestar's tail twitched.

"Please?"

Harestar nodded once.

"Thank you," Sunstorm breathed.

"Where do we go?" Harestar meowed.

Sunstorm spoke quickly, her words tumbling out like a waterfall, "I figured out that the Dark Forest is just like here—it's designed like the living world. Our lost warriors are on the Gathering island. Tell the leaders to open up the closest border and we'll meet you there."

Sunstorm would leave the leaders to Harestar. She was going back. Her words might give the lost warriors more reason to fight. To defend themselves. To hold on one moment more. They only needed to wait for rescue. A part of Sunstorm was scared Harestar would rebuffed as she'd been this last moon, but she was determined not to see it. Let herself hope, let the lost warriors hope. When the end came they could believe they fought for a cause, that maybe the last cat they defended would be the one to be rescued. Even if it was for naught, Sunstorm didn't want to know and she doubted the others did.

"Hold on," Harestar meowed when Sunstorm closed her eyes, letting thoughts of the starless land creep into her head.

Sunstorm's eyes snapped open.

"I'm coming too," Harestar meowed.

"And me," Redfur added.

"But who will get the leaders?" Sunstorm meowed.

"Listen. You'll need more than two cats," Harestar meowed. "If we are lucky we can sneak cats away before Tigerstar gets his claws into them. We don't have time to wait for the medicine cats and leaders to gather and then debate if they want to risk it."

"But if you are with me then how will they know?" Sunstorm demanded.

"I can send a cat I know to tell them for me," Harestar shrugged. "I can deal with the consequences later. At least we'll have saved some lives, yes?"

Sunstorm grinned in answer to the hesitant smile on his muzzle. Now he understood! Maybe he wasn't such an arrogant tom after all.

* * *

 **This chapter ended up more clunky than I'd like. I'd actually had this and a few other chapters written out for a while, but again, there was one section I just couldn't get right and ended up not writing. So it was a little hard to connect what I'd written a while ago together with something new.**

 **Soooo, I retconned Redfur's death (which he told Sunstorm in** Night Divides the Sky) **, but I figured no one would remember, or notice. Plus I like the new death instead of the ordinary one he got. The whole idea of an evil medicine cat is just fascinating. I am sort of working on that story too, but I don't want to start publishing until I have more thought out so it is readable a little more quickly than this story has been.**


	13. Chapter 12 Hesitation

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Honeybee whirled around. The rustling in the bushes sent her heart pounding. They hadn't set a guard on the fallen log! The Dark Forest had arrived and they were still debating how best to defend the island!

At her side Cricketleg and Meadowbright rose to their feet, claws extending. Honeybee felt her tail fluff, the dried mud on her pelt starting to flake off more intensely. She was one of the few who still had the coating on. She knew it wouldn't be much protection now.

"Is that a light?" Meadowbright whispered.

Honeybee blinked and realized a gentle glow was haloing the ferns in front of them.

"This isn't the Dark Forest!" A tom growled, the anger not hiding the confusion.

"It is," a familiar voice assured him. Sunstorm! "The lost warriors presence made it green and plentiful with prey."

"You could be right about this shifting the balance," the tom meowed. "Where do we go?"

"This way!" Sunstorm meowed.

They weren't very quiet and the senior warriors in discussion near the oak tree and dens had silenced. When Honeybee glanced behind her shoulder, she could see all attention was focusing on the path that led off the island. The ginger-brown form of Sunstorm was the first into sight. The warrior smiled at Honeybee and glanced back the way she'd come.

The aging tom behind her had rabbit-colored fur, more gray than brown. Behind him was a younger tom, fur as red as a fox.

"We should have dealt with this sooner," the older tom meowed.

The red tom and Sunstorm shared a glance, the she-cat rolling her eyes and shaking her head before turning her attention to the Clan. The scent of fear was slowly replaced with something more joyful. An excited babble replaced the fearful murmurs.

"I'm back!" Sunstorm meowed. "I'm glad to see you're still alive!"

"No one has attacked yet," Honeybee meowed quietly.

"It won't last," Cricketleg meowed. He looked over the newcomer's pelts to the fern tunnel as if expecting more cats

If this was StarClan's rescue, it was very sparse, Honeybee thought.

"Which is why you should all move along," meowed the older tom Sunstorm had brought. "Get off this island before you are all trapped. What a foolish place to have a battle. There is only one way out and no way to escape unless you swim like RiverClan."

Honeybee watched as some of the senior warriors looked embarrassed. This new cat was shredding their plans.

"Acts like he's some sort of leader," muttered Cricketleg.

"He is," Sunstorm meowed. "Harestar was leader of WindClan many seasons ago."

"I thought you said the leaders were against this," Honeybee meowed. Had Sunstorm really succeeded? If so, where were the rest of the starry warriors? Where was the protection against the Dark Forest warriors? She'd expected to see glowing silhouettes in the undergrowth, ready to pounce. Instead there were only three cats who advocated fleeing over a battle. Which Honeybee was perfectly fine with. No need to get bloody or dead.

"Harestar has changed his mind," Sunstorm meowed. "All we needed was one leader or medicine cat to assist apparently."

"And I suggest you move now," Harestar meowed. "Churn legs off this island."

"Everybody," Sunstorm yowled, "Let's go!"

Meadowbright was the first to step forward, Cricketleg soon after. Honeybee, closest to the camp entrance, didn't follow right away. Despite the new faces and ornery voices tearing her Clan apart, it was still her Clan. It was her duty to make sure everyone got off the island and reached StarClan. She paused by the entrance to watch the warriors leave.

Harestar, seeing compliance, turned around and led the way from the camp. He disappeared into the undergrowth, the Clan following after. The red tom waited on the other side of the tunnel with Honeybee, eyes on Sunstorm. The ginger-brown she-cat was pushing her way through the stream of cats heading toward the fern tunnel. The ThunderClan she-cat was heading toward the kits as if to make sure they were accompanied by someone. Two warriors, including Tigereye picked up the young spirits.

As the last of the cats passed Honeybee, the brilliant glow that had suffused the camp dwindled. Twilight descended on the oak tree. Honeybee could not help but think how small the camp looked now that the light was gone. How less green. The prey, some half eaten, some only bones, and a moss ball lay neglected by the nursery.

She looked at the oak tree, her eyes lingering on the Lifted Root where her and Fernstripe's den had been. She thought of the fish pond they'd put so much effort into, the mudflat where everyone had rolled. Was this truly her camp? It didn't feel like it. Honeybee swallowed as she realized the longing in her thoughts. Was she really going to miss _this place_? Her prison? She swallowed again. It was silly, but she would. It was wonderful here, the life they'd made. In the Dark Forest, they'd made a home, despite the dangers, and she would miss that.

"Is that everyone?" Sunstorm meowed, making her way to Honeybee and the red tom.

"Hmm?" Honeybee glanced over. The StarClan warrior was looking at her. Honeybee felt her fur warm. She hadn't been paying attention. She supposed she should have, making sure no one missed the opportunity to flee, but something still felt amiss to her. One other cat should have been leaving with them.

"Yes," Honeybee meowed. As far as she could tell there was no glow from any of the dens. No one had been sleeping after the latest raid.

"Time to go," Sunstorm meowed. "Redfur, would you run ahead and make sure the warriors keep up with Harestar?"

"You keep up too," Redfur meowed. He brushed against Sunstorm as he hurried down the tunnel after the last of the Clan.

"Are you ready?" Sunstorm meowed.

"Yes," Honeybee meowed. She turned quickly leaving the remains of camp to follow the StarClan tom. They reached the log. The Clan was already halfway across, the start of the procession, already fading into the thorns. Redfur leapt across with his long legs, Honeybee crossing a little more slowly after him. Behind her, Honeybee heard Sunstorm's limping gait and the golden she-cat slowed her pace. She waited for Sunstorm on the other shore.

The ginger-brown she-cat's paw was little better than when Honeybee had first rescued her. It looked inflamed but the wound wasn't bleeding. The paw did look more swollen than it should. Honeybee was no medicine cat, but she felt Sunstorm really should not have returned. At least she hadn't had to face a battle. Honeybee glanced at the forest and wondered just what was taking the Dark Forest warriors so long to arrive.

She didn't have long to wonder. She and Sunstorm hurried after the others. Honeybee kept pace with Sunstorm as the line of cats got further and further away. They didn't travel that quickly, the thickets of thorns snagging fur and clawing as though trying to push the warriors backward and keep them trapped. The thorns had a tendency to hide tree roots and dips in the ground, forcing a cat to pay attention to the placement of their steps or twist a paw.

Redfur would come back on the occasion to check on them, making sure they were still in sight of the others. He looked at Sunstorm in concern, eyes lingering on her paw before Sunstorm sent him ahead. After one check on their health, Honeybee heard him crash back through the undergrowth. It was unable to cover a scream she heard behind her. A scream of anger echoed by a chorus of voices.

She breathed in sharply and glanced at Sunstorm. Sunstorm blinked at her and together the she-cats raced forward, breaking their steady pace. The Dark Forest cats had found the vacant island, not far behind Sunstorm's rescue.

"Move quicker," Sunstorm shouted. "Run, just run. They're behind us!"

The back of the procession heard her, ears swiveling. One or two glanced at the she-cats, but then the warriors were running. They rushed forward, surging to be the first out of the Dark Forest's reach. Tails bristled and fear spread. Now Honeybee and Sunstorm found it hard to keep up, cats no longer caring how carefully they traversed the thorns. Honeybee could have stayed at their side, or at least managed to keep up with the warriors holding the kits, but she was determined not to leave Sunstorm. The ThunderClan she-cat was having trouble with her paw. The wound was unable to handle the uneven terrain and the snagging thorns that slowed her down.

Ahead, Harestar was shouting, "Stay together! I can't get you through if you scatter into the ends of the forest!"

Soon there was nothing left but a glow in the foliage ahead. A clear distinction that a group of StarClan was somewhere there in front of them. It wouldn't take long for the Dark Forest cats to know where to go. There was only one light in this forest and a trail of torn fur leading right to it.

"Go on," Sunstorm panted at Honeybee's side. "Hurry and catch up to the others."

Honeybee shook her head. She wasn't abandoning this she-cat after all Sunstorm had done.

"Go!" Sunstorm tried again. "I can get out any time I want, but this is your only chance."

"I have to make sure you do too," Honeybee meowed.

A mist curled through the roots of the trees. Vines crawled along the ground creeping up the sides of trunks. The vines seemed to squeeze so tight that it bit into bark. The green strands were so thick now that the thorns and ferns seemed to not grow here. The green shrouds swayed evidence of some cat having recently passed in this direction.

A large tree loomed ahead in the tangle of vines and the she-cats dodged it. Each one heading in the opposite direction. On the other side, Honeybee didn't see Sunstorm and her heart fluttered. Had she really lost Sunstorm so quickly? On this side of the tree the mist obscured the undergrowth thickly, not to mention the vines were so overgrown that any cat hiding within would be impossible to spot. Honeybee paused, panting while she searched. Sunstorm couldn't be that far away!

"Sunstorm! Sunstorm!" but it wasn't her voice calling. A glow to her left got brighter, and something crashed toward her. The ginger tom sprang out of the thick mist and nearly stumbled onto Honeybee.

"Where's Sunstorm?" Redfur demanded.

"I don't know," Honeybee panted. "She was right next to me and—"

"I'm right here."

The ginger-and-brown she-cat stumbled toward them, shoving her way through the vines. "I tripped on a root."

Redfur bounded to Sunstorm and wrapped his neck across hers. "Harestar's opening the border. It's not that far now. He shoved aside the vines like they were reeds and I could smell sunlight. And see it! You should have heard the lost warriors."

Sunstorm smiled at him. "We've done it. It's finally over." She sighed. "Get Honeybee through. I don't think I can take another step. I've been running all day and I don't think I've eaten for half as long. I'll just think my way over. I'll see you at the den."

"Alright." Redfur lost his grin as he looked at his mate in concern. He reluctantly turned to Honeybee, "Thanks for staying with her for me. Let's go."

Honeybee looked at the disarrayed vines he'd burst through. Now that she listened she could hear the sounds of relief and joy from the other lost warriors. They were nearby, but the thick mist made the shadows somehow thicker. Rather the vegetation was washed out until it seemed flatter than a stone cliff, something she could run into and bruise her nose.

"I-I can't go," Honeybee meowed. She took a step back.

Sunstorm looked at her sharply. The ginger-brown she-cat opened her mouth, but Honeybee continued before Sunstorm could get a word out.

"I can't leave Fernstripe. I know what you must think of her, that she doesn't deserve to go to StarClan, but she does. She brought the lost warriors together. She fought for us—m-maybe not n-now, but she did, when the Clan trusted her. She shouldn't have been kicked out!"

To Honeybee's surprise Sunstorm let out a purr. "I may be one of the few cats who understand. My own sister should be in StarClan." Sunstorm stopped and looked out at the misty forest.

"Where is she by the way?" Sunstorm frowned. "She's run off again, hasn't she?"

"Not exactly," Honeybee meowed.

"What exactly happened after I left?" Sunstorm meowed, narrow-eyed.

With Redfur looking on with a mystified expression, Honeybee quickly explained.

When she was done, Sunstorm's tail twitched with irritation. "Morningsong could have at least waited near the island despite what your Clan told her."

"I don't think either believed you'd bring StarClan," Honeybee meowed. "They were getting out while they could. N-not that they were cowards!" She cleared her throat.

Maybe they were, but Honeybee understood. Why fight for a Clan who didn't care? Who wouldn't let Fernstripe join even if she had fought for them. They hated Fernstripe merely because her pelt didn't glow. Now that StarClan had come to their rescue, Fernstripe didn't need to run anymore. If Honeybee couldn't encourage Fernstripe to escape into StarClan, or failed to reach the opening before evening, then Honeybee would stay with Fernstripe in the Dark Forest as they had in the days before the Clan. Honeybee had done her duty to the Clan. Now she could do as she pleased.

"I'm thinking maybe they didn't get that far away," Honeybee meowed. "They'll still be together because Fernstripe doesn't have anyone else. If I hurry, maybe I can bring Fernstripe back. And Morningsong. Probably Eveningbreeze, I think she'll come even though she shouldn't."

"Redfur," Sunstorm meowed as Honeybee pondered if there was away to leave Eveningbreeze behind.

"Tell Harestar thank you for the help," Sunstorm meowed. "I couldn't have done this without him. Make sure everyone else gets through."

"Sunstorm!" Redfur protested. "You can't go with her. You're exhausted!"

Sunstorm gave him a smile, her red-rimmed eyes soft as they gazed at him. "It's for my sister. This may be my only chance while I have Harestar on my side."

"We don't have time for rescue missions!" Redfur meowed.

"We are in the middle of one," Sunstorm returned. "Let me finish it."

"I am not letting you walk into danger in your state."

"You are not letting me do anything. I'm choosing this path. Trust me."

"Then I'm coming with you!"

Sunstorm shook her head. "You have to let your brother know."

Redfur lashed his tail as he glared at Sunstorm. "If you aren't back by evening, I'm coming for you."

Sunstorm smiled at him and reached with her damaged paw to caress his muzzle. "Don't. If I'm not back by then, I'm dead. I don't need you risking your life for nothing."

Redfur looked like his legs might not be able to hold him up. "Why even go then?" he whispered.

"It's Morningsong's last chance. You think anyone else will open that border for me? For her?" Sunstorm smiled. "I guarantee it will open once more because of Honeybee. We can't leave any StarClan cats if we want to keep that precious balance the leaders are squawking over. They'll open it for her and so they'll open it for Morningsong."

"I don't like it," Redfur meowed.

"You don't have to. I love you."

Honeybee watched as Sunstorm leaned onto the ginger tom. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his tail around her. Honeybee felt her fur prickle and she felt warm. They cared so much for each other! Honeybee wished Sunstorm wasn't going to follow her, but she knew by now (even not having known the ThunderClan she-cat for long) that Sunstorm couldn't be stopped if she made up her mind.

She didn't think they'd ever separate until Sunstorm finally pulled away.

"Let's go," Sunstorm meowed. She looked one last time at Redfur. "Hurry before Harestar thinks the Dark Forest cats skinned us."


	14. Chapter 13: Betrayal

_Warriors by Erin Hunter_

Let's get this done! A few more chapters to go!

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Do you really think Harestar will leave the opening for us?" Honeybee meowed as they turned back into the vines and mist. Redfur was already gone, reluctantly, but speed was important. As soon as Sunstorm was able to send him off, making sure he did as she asked, the she-cats turned back to the heart of the Dark Forest.

Sunstorm limped by Honeybee's side. "I don't know, but I'll pop over to StarClan when we bring Morningsong and Fernstripe here. If we're lucky, Harestar won't decide to act all superior again and will let you in. If not, then Redfur saw how Harestar did it. It can't be that hard."

"Thanks for doing this for me," Honeybee whispered. She hadn't thought Sunstorm would go back to the Dark Forest. Not in her exhausted state. Honeybee hadn't asked for it. Honeybee didn't feel comfortable with the decision, but she knew she couldn't change Sunstorm's mind. Sunstorm wanted to make sure Morningsong made it out and Honeybee couldn't stop her.

"I don't know what Fernstripe did to get here or if she deserves it," Sunstorm meowed, "but if you believe and trust her, then just maybe she deserves a place in StarClan. She's proved herself to you, and that's all that matters to me."

Honeybee sighed. Maybe that's how she should see Morningsong. Sunstorm trusted and loved her sister, so she should too, despite her dislike of the she-cat. Other than the time Morningsong had convinced her to leave ShadowClan, the former ThundeClan she-cat hadn't actually hurt Honeybee. In fact, that act had nearly saved Honeybee's life. If she hadn't come back to fight in the Dark Night, Honeybee would still be living. As a kittypet, but still alive.

Honeybee sniffed. Morningsong wasn't the worst cat in the Dark Forest, she decided. If Sunstorm trusted her, then she would too. Eveningbreeze was the cat they had to deal with. One of the worst. One who most definitely did not belong in StarClan. Honeybee narrowed her eyes. How could they keep that dark-gray menace away?

Somehow the mist seemed thicker the farther they left Redfur behind. Honeybee didn't remember it being this dense when they'd first entered the vines. At least the farther they left the opening behind, the vines grew less thick. The undergrowth of thorns and brambles and tangles of burning ivy crept back across the ground, thickening like snow drifts.

"Do you have a plan on getting to Fernstripe?" Sunstorm meowed, breaking Honeybee's thoughts.

Honeybee jerked her head up. "Oh. Not really. I thought we could track them from the island."

Sunstorm frowned and gave Honeybee an odd look. "Are you forgetting about the Dark Forest cats tracking us?"

Honeybee froze. Actually, she had. They'd heard the echoes of rage before they'd reached the border of vines, but that had been some time ago. Where were the spirits now? They should have caught up by this time. Honeybee looked about, but the mist was thick enough she couldn't see more than two whiskers ahead of her. She twitched her ears, searching for any sound. Over Sunstorm's heavy breathing she couldn't hear much.

"Let's find them," Sunstorm meowed. "Find them and avoid them and make it to the island. If we can find a scent of them we'll follow Morningsong's group, alright? If that doesn't work, do you know where Fernstripe might hide?"

Honeybee shook her head and followed Sunstorm as the she-cat crept cautiously forward.

"Fernstripe didn't have a den," Honeybee whispered. "She said it was best to keep traveling."

Sunstorm sighed. "Well, if she's with Morningsong, we can go to her den and ask Morningsong. That actually might be the best idea. We'll travel to the sycamore if we lose the scent."

Sunstorm stopped talking and her ears lifted. Honeybee paused. She'd heard it too. Something crackled in the dried vegetation at their feet. The coughing grew louder and if Honeybe didn't know other animals could not live in the Dark forest she would have thought a badger was crashing through the undergrowth. The sounds echoed against the dark tree trunks, growing louder as the mist thickened.

Honeybee pressed against Sunstorm. The she-cats held their breath. Where was the sound coming from? Who was it? The gray vapors made the location of the beast hard to pinpoint. The breaking dried stems seemed to rattle from one direction, the wheezing and gasping for breath in another. It swirled in the roots and rocked the trees above. The mist rose higher, became thicker, obscuring the forest.

From the darkness rose a shadowed form. Honeybee's claws came out and her back arched as she prepared to spring. But the shape of the cat did not growl at her and the eyes, when she saw them, stared through her. A white band seemed to hover about the cat's face like a swarm of flies. The cat reeled, crashing past them, turning around and diving through the undergrowth in a new direction, sputtering and choking on the mist.

Sunstorm and Honeybee shared a glance. A shout of voices rose into the air. The lost cat's ears twitched. He corrected his course and seemed to race for the sounds of voices. Sunstorm and Honeybee let him go.

"What—"

Sunstorm slapped her tail in front of Honeybee's muzzle. Honeybee closed her mouth. The tom probably could hear them if he heard the shouting. Honeybee nodded. They stalked forward as though hunting rabbits, keeping their pawsteps light and quiet. They trailed the tom farther from Harestar's opening.

Suddenly Sunstorm lowered herself to her belly, creeping below a tangle of briars. Green sprouts were only starting to bud from the brown stems. To Honeybee's surprise, below, near the roots, Sunstorm dug. The ginger and brown she-cat rolled in the dust she pulled from the ground.

Honeybee quickly realized Sunstorm was trying to hide her stars. Honeybee glanced at her pelt. The sparkles gleamed through the cracks in her dried mud coating. She could do the same. The dry dirt wasn't the most effective, but at least it dulled the shine a little. The mist and vines should protect them until they could find some actual mud. Even though the stumbling cat had not seen them didn't mean another cat wouldn't spot their glow.

When they were ready, the warriors followed the sounds of hissing and argument farther from the border and closer to the island. Ears alert, taking a few steps at a time the she-cats approached the sounds. The yowls of anger got louder and the mist thinned. Some cat was spitting in anger and there was the sounds of fighting. One voice rose above it all, "Stop! Stop it!"

Honeybee and Sunstorm crept under the bushes and shuffled forward slowly until the Dark Forest cats came into sight. Honeybee wondered if these were all the spirits of the dead or if some had refused Tigerstar's battle cry, as reluctant as Fernstripe and Morningsong to fight. Or perhaps they were in a better state of mind to not seek revenge and fight StarClan.

The gathered spirits stood outside the border of vines, arranged in a ragged row, facing the mist that licked the dark earth. Some paced, others sat back, and then one or two were engaged in verbal disagreements, or laughed at the one tom whose head was down as he gasped for breath. It was the tom they'd followed back. None of the others even set paw in the mist.

Honeybee's gaze roved up and down the line of cats. She wasn't sure she and Sunstorm had a chance of survival if they snuck passed these guards.

 **-Line-**

"Don't fight!" the tom yowled again. Sunstorm recognized the voice as Tigerstar's. She nudged Honeybee to her feet and they cautiously stalked their way down the line of mist, just outside of the spirits' sights to find the Dark Forest leader.

"Will you kill us all before we even sink our teeth into the blood of our enemies?" demanded the dark tabby tom.

Through the tangled mesh of thorns, Sunstorm saw the former ShadowClan leader yowling at a pair of fighting cats. He lunged forward in an attempt to pry the opponents apart. Behind him three other cats looked disinterested in stopping the fight. One was a silver tabby Sunstorm was certain she'd seen at the cliff, a calico who shook her head and wandered quietly away into the forest as if she had better things to do, and the last was a Quicksparrow, the cat who had maimed Sunstorm's paw earlier that night.

She wondered how much of his actions had been at Tigerstar's request—his ploy to learn more about StarClan that she'd fallen right into. She could feel her paw smarting now. Her whole body was one large ache and acknowledging it only made her sag.

A sudden tap on her shoulder made the ginger-brown she-cat flinch. She looked over to see Honeybee pointing her tail away from the bush, as though saying they should leave. That they should find a way around the line of Dark Forest cats.

Sunstorm shook her head and tapped her paw on the ground. Honeybee stared at her in confusion. Sunstorm paused and then touched her ears and eyes and then pointed at the Dark Forest cats. They had to observe. Was the Dark Forest preparing to break into StarClan like they had on the Dark Night? How was it possible if they couldn't get passed the mist?

Honeybee sighed and settled back, realizing Sunstorm's intent. Sunstorm turned back to watch the spirits.

Tigerstar had succeeded in separating the battling cats. "You go that way, see how far the mist extends. You do the same in the other direction. Go!"

With glares the cats turned tail and limped where he'd directed. They didn't even try to press further into the mist. Only one cat in the assembled spirits did. The one Sunstorm and Honeybee had seen earlier leapt up from where he crouched and dashed forward, quicker than a bird, glaring at the white vapor circling the trees. He plunged forward, getting a fox-length closer to Honeybee and Sunstorm before a thick fold of mist drifted over him. His pawsteps slowed and he started reeled from side to side. He coughed as though his lungs could not get enough air. His stumbling turned him back in the direction of the Dark Forest warriors. When he reached them, the mist drifted away, leaving the tom to crouch at the edge of the group, clenching his head.

The next time trying backward, and the third time with his eyes closed. The other cats mocked his efforts, but he didn't succeed.

"They can't follow," Sunstorm whispered, staring with wide eyes. She grinned at Honeybee. No wonder the Dark Forest cats hadn't caught them with Redfur. At least they had this blessing. Was this what kept the Dark Forest out of StarClan normally?

"There has to be a way," Tigerstar growled. He paced from side to side, staring at the swirling gray that tickled the hanging vines and cuddled against briar bushes.

"More searchers," he muttered. "Send them farther out? There has to be an opening!"

"It's no use, Tigerstar," the silver-tabby tom meowed. "They are gone."

"They aren't gone, Silverhawk! They are hiding. My cats did not gather to not fight. Their energy must go somewhere and if it isn't to the lost warriors, then they will rip each other apart, just what StarClan wants!"

"Gone where?" Quicksparrow demanded, sarcasm coloring his tone. "Gone to hide in the bushes?"

"You know where," the silver tom glared.

"They can't get out," Tigerstar spat. "StarClan isn't coming."

"We don't know that," the silver tom meowed.

"Dawnflower said—"

"Dawnflower probably led them out," the silver tom growled. "She tricked you and your gullible son!"

"If your guards had stayed at the island we wouldn't be in this predicament," Tigerstar glared at the silver tabby.

Silverhawk's ears went down.

Sunstorm glanced over the group again, letting her eyes wander from the large tom with the deadly claws as he started to berate the other tom.

She wondered who among the gathered was Harestar's son. Had she met him once without realizing it, or had he already faced the second death? As her eyes wandered, Sunstorm recognized more and more cats. There was Longfang and Cinderblossom, together as usual. Sunstorm wondered where Snowclaw was. She hadn't seen him since the Dark Night. Perhaps he was one of the truly dead? Not that she cared what happened to one of her former guards.

"Let's go," Sunstorm whispered. "I don't think we'll get much out of them. At least I know we have an escape route after we get Morningsong and Fernstripe."

Honeybee nodded and quickly rose to her feet. She kept low to her belly not to be seen, but appeared eager to leave.

Before they could head out, another cat approached in a similar manner to the calico's leaving—largely unnoticed, but with purpose. This new cat paused at the edge of the line, breathing heavily as if having run a great distance. The newcomer swallowed as if fighting a dry throat, and looked up and down the line of Dark Forest cats. Her eyes were wide, her head tilted in confusion. After a few more deep breaths, the ginger-and-brown she-cat walked confidently toward Mintpelt. The red and white tom sat apart from the others, hunched over and still without his patrol he'd lost earlier that day.

Sunstorm felt as though a twoleg monster had run over her middle as she stared at the she-cat. Morningsong. Here?

"Sunstorm?" Honeybee whispered when Sunstorm did not follow. The golden she-cat glanced over, spotting what had Sunstorm's attention. The golden she-cat blinked rapidly. "What is she doing here?"

Sunstorm watched her sister sit beside Mintpelt. The red-and-white tom glanced at her, green eyes narrowing. His tail twitched as if annoyed to see her, but e didn't hiss or yell. The tom leaned closer to whisper something. Morningsong replied just as quietly. Sunstorm longed tokhear their conversation.

Why did Morningsong look so comfortable among the Dark Forest spirits? Sunstorm had supposed her sister tried to hide from the others, as it was only smart. She hadn't been friendly to the patrol that had stopped them earlier, but she'd been resistant. Now Morningsong looked like she wandered into camp to share tongues with her fellow warriors.

The ginger-brown she-cat stood up, leaving Mintpelt behind as she approached Tigerstar and the other leaders. The silver tabby, still being yelled at by Tigerstar for yet again failing to even guard something so simple as an island of glowing cats, glared at Morningsong. Tigerstar paused and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want?

"I am sad at your loss," Morningsong meowed.

"Take your sympathies and find the StarClan cats if you are so concerned," he growled.

"If they are gone, they are gone," Morningsong meowed, unperturbed by his hostility.

Sunstorm stared at her sister. Was Morningsong trying to talk the leaders out of searching for the lost warriors? Well she didn't need to worry, it was already taken care of. The lost warriors were in StarClan now. Sunstorm would have to find a way to tell her they weren't hiding in the vines out of reach.

Honeybee bristled, drawing Sunstorm's attention back. "What?"

"Where is Fernstripe?" Honeybee growled. "Eveningbreeze? Morningsong was with them, she wouldn't just abandon them to speak with Tigerstar."

"Maybe they sent her to scout to find out if the island Clan was. . . destroyed," Sunstorm offered. It only made sense.

Honeybee didn't look convinced.

"Well it's not like they would band together with Tigerstar," Sunstorm meowed.

"Eveningbreeze would," Honeybee muttered.

"I had come expecting blood," Morningsong meowed. "I see no more than scratches from what should be allies."

"You are too late," Tigerstar meowed. "As you see. The lost warriors got away. Your sister, it seems, out-clevered us. Convinced us StarClan wasn't coming so she could slip them all away."

"Smart," Morningsong meowed. "I didn't expect that of her."

"What do you want?" Tigerstar meowed. "I have no blood or battle to offer you. Unless you can find the StarClan warriors for me I'm afraid we are all to remain unsatisfied."

The dark brown tabby tom glowered at the warriors around him. More than a few disgusted and angry gazes had been cast his way. Sunstorm had a feeling whatever leadership he had over these cats was quickly crumbling. They were tired of following him. All his schemes had amounted to nothing time and time again. He had no more ideas to offer them. Nothing holding them back from tearing him to shreds.

"Well," Morningsong meowed. Her tail flicked. She glanced at the other cats and leaned closer. "I can turn this misadventure around."

"Don't play with words. Spit it out."

"I know how to get to StarClan," Morningsong meowed with a purr.

Sunstorm stared. She couldn't move. Her muscles locked. Her head rang like it had sustained a blow from a battle. What did Morningsong mean?

The Dark Forest leaders stared at Morningsong, as stunned as Sunstorm. Their shock quickly turned to demands.

Morningsong waved down their questions with her tail. "There is an opening in the border close to the Darkpool."

"If it's the border, then the mist will keep us from getting through there as well," Tigerstar meowed, far from impressed.

"A few Dark Forest cats have already gone through," Morningsong meowed.

"Who?" Tigerstar demanded.

"Unimportant," Morningsong swished her tail as if to cut off that thought. "But I am offering you a way into StarClan that is proven to work."

"You are certain there is no mist?"

"Not as long as I've known of it."

"How long was that?" Quicksparrow demanded.

"Long enough. Are you going or not? I can just leave you here if you want."

"No!" There was a collective roar as the listening spirits chimed in.

"You'll take us there. Now. Cats!" Tigerstar turned to gather his eager Clan.

Sunstorm's mouth fell open. She couldn't look away. What was this? Morningsong was betraying them? Morningsong had lied to her! Why? The rage smoldered in her chest was drenched in a cold bewilderment. What had Morningsong done?

"Sunstorm!" Honeybee whispered fervently, nudging Sunstorm's side with her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sunstorm turned her head in the golden she-cat's direction. Did she look okay? Before she could snap, the former ThunderClan warrior saw the pity in Honeybee's eyes. Not shock, just pity. Honeybee had known this would happen. Everyone had known. All the cats who had ever heard Sunstorm talk about Morningsong had warned her, told her she was wrong to want her sister in StarClan—they were all right. Morningsong had just betrayed Sunstorm and StarClan.

Sunstorm had let her love blind her to the truth.

"Sunstorm?" Honeybee tried again, persistent in getting a reaction from her companion.

"I'm fine," Sunstorm snapped. Honeybee blinked and her ears went down. "Sorry," Sunstorm sighed. It wasn't Honeybee's fault.

"Let's go. We need to find Fernstripe," Sunstorm meowed. Not that it would be worth it. That she-cat was probably lying to Honeybee like Morningsong had lied to Sunstorm. Cats in the Dark Forest deserved to be here, there was no changing that fact. Sunstorm now understood the truth of matter. What the leaders at the Moonpool had all tried to explain.

"But Sunstorm," Honeybee exclaimed. "Morningsong said cats had gone through the opening. Cats! If Eveningbreeze and Fernstripe aren't with her, then—"

"You think they went through?" Sunstorm blinked, trying to think clearly over the ache in her heart. "Listen, Honeybee, Fernstripe may have known about this a long time. She's probably as dangerous as Morningsong, going to show the Dark Forest spirits where StarClan sleeps."

Honeybee bristled and shook her head, "No. Fernstripe didn't know about the opening. If she had she'd have gone through a long time ago." Honeybee's ears went red and she looked down. "I guess that doesn't make Fernstripe appear any better, does it?"

"Would Fernstripe have told you the moment she learned about it?" Sunstorm demanded.

Honeybee nodded. "If she'd known about it after the Clan's creation, she'd have told everyone. If only to sneak in undercover with everyone around her." The last she said apologetically.

Well at least Honeybee could see her friend's flaws. Sunstorm had been a mouse-brained fool. Morningsong had let Sunstorm prattle on about her desires and hopes to get her sister home again, all the while lying in Sunstorm's face.

Sunstorm sighed and looked skyward into the inky black as stained as a Dark Forest warrior's heart. "Then Fernstripe is in StarClan. We don't need to stay here any longer. We need to get to the leaders to warn them about an invasion. Come on."

Sunstorm got to her feet. Someone had to be told and Sunstorm was the only one who could do it. The two limped away as the Dark Forest cats raced away from the mist, fury unspent, and maybe only enlarged by their prisoners' escapes.

 **-Line-**

"You made it." Redfur rested his head against Sunstorm's neck. She leaned into his warmth.

Honeybee's wide eyes took in the illuminated landscape. They were in RiverClan territory and she could practically see from horizon to horizon. For a moment she wondered if they weren't among the living clans again. Had she been brought back to life? The ground was soggy and full of reeds. There was the constant washing of waves knocking rocks together, making Honeybee think longingly of the island camp yet again.

Behind her Harestar was closing the border, just a patch of vines draped over two boulders. The former WindClan leader had left it open for her and Sunstorm. He and a few others had remained on guard, waiting for Dark Forest spirits to attack at any moment, but when they'd seen the two she-cats, relief had been evident on the awaiting faces.

There were less guards than Honeybee was expecting.

"Did everyone get through?" she asked.

"A few of the warriors took off," Harestar meowed, coming to sit beside her. "Asked a few questions and then left."

"But you stayed," Honeybee meowed. She stared at the cats from her former Clan: There was Cricketleg, Meadowbright, Splashpaw, and surprisingly Tigereye and her kits.

"You didn't bring Fernstripe," Cricketleg meowed. He seemed surprised, and a little disappointed.

"You knew?"

"Redfur said you were going back for her."

"I wouldn't have let her come," Tigereye growled.

Honeybee stared at the queen. She could keep silent no longer, "After all she's done for you? Go away Tigereye. Take your kits to RiverClan. Be happy you weren't killed by Tigerstar's cats the first night you awoke in the Dark Forest, and didn't starve to death trying to feed your kits while trying to hide without a Clan's protection."

Refusing to look at Honeybee, the tabby queen rose to her feet. Her kits huddled at her side and Honeybee regretted having spat in their direction. It wasn't the kits' fault their mother couldn't see past her hatred. Tigereye stalked away, the eyes of the rest of the cats on her retreating form.

Honeybee looked around at the remaining group. At least they were more supportive.

"Could you not find her?" Cricketleg asked, already putting Tigereye's departure out of his mind. The rest looked eager to forget the RiverClan warrior had stayed with them. Honeybee looked around. Did they actually care about Fernstripe? Honeybee hadn't realized there were so many concerned—all of them from the first batch of rescued prisoners.

"No, just other Dark Forest cats," Honeybee meowed. "They couldn't reach the border, driven off by something about the mist."

"Good," Harestar meowed. "That is working then."

"Did StarClan put it there?" Sunstorm meowed.

Harestar shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but it keeps them out generally. Plagues them with thoughts of when they were alive and so thick it chokes them. I think it was supposed to keep them contained not just from us but from the Clans. Somehow the spirits figured out a way into the living world. The Darkpool has something to do with it, I suspect."

"Well, we overheard some bad news," Honeybee meowed, glancing at Sunstorm. Who was going to tell? They'd better get to it quickly before Tigerstar's invasion surprised everyone. "There is another opening into StarClan and they are headed for it now. They are going to invade."

"Another opening?" Harestar demanded.

"Ferntstripe has already gone through, I think," Honeybee meowed. "She's already here, so I have to find her before she gets attacked."

"Another opening?" Harestar demanded again.

"We didn't see it," Sunstorm meowed. "As far as we know it is somewhere near the Moonpool. We need to warn the leaders and warriors."

"But there are already Dark Forest cats here?" Harestar asked.

"So it was said. Although Honeybee figures Morningsong meant Eveningbreeze and her sister, since they were with Morningsong earlier but weren't when we saw her again."

"What does Morningsong have to do with the opening?" Redfur asked.

"She's the one that told Tigerstar," Sunstorm whispered.

Honeybee watched Redfur wrap his tail around his mate sympathetically.

Harestar snorted. "What did I tell you? Now then, we have a battle to prepare for. Let's go to the Moonpool, Sunstorm. We need to warn the others."

"I can't go."

There seemed to be amusement from the WindClan leader. But that was quickly dashed away. "Why not? I invited you back, you are welcome again."

"I can barely take any more steps. My head aches and I am hungry. I don't think I can even make it that far, let along speak clearly. I just found out something about my sister I've been denying for a moon. I can't take their judgement."

"I'll go," Honeybee meowed. The cats looked at her. "I can warn them. I overheard it too."

Honeybee turned to her Clan who had waited quietly during their conversation. "Thank you for being here. For waiting. But it's time for you to go to your families and friends now. Tell them the lost warriors aren't lost anymore."

"If we have to fight, I'd rather we go together," Cricketleg meowed.

"Thank you, but you are all better off with your Clans. Prepare them for the invasion."

"What was that about what Clan we were in before not mattering?" Cricketleg meowed.

Honeybee looked at him. Despite the fact most of LightClan, MudClan, or whatever they'd been, had gone their separate ways these three refused to see the facts. It was over.

Honeybee sighed. "Our Clan survived the Dark Forest as it was meant to, but now it has no purpose. We may be one Clan at heart, but no longer. The cats here would never understand."

"What about you?" Cricketleg asked. "What of your Clan?"

For a moment Honeybee couldn't help but be confused. Her Clan was disbanded, torn apart, but then she realized he meant ShadowClan. Just as they had to go back to their former Clans, so did she.

"The ShadowClan of StarClan is not really mine. The cats I care about are still alive. You notice Redsky and Snowbird have left without me." Her heart sank as she thought of her former Clanmates. They hadn't even stayed to make sure she made it through the opening. They'd outed Fernstripe and then just abandoned Honeybee at the border. Was it because she'd helped Fernstripe? Did they hate her that much?

"We are here for you," Meadowbright meowed. "We don't have to go anywhere."

Cricketleg and Splashpaw nodded.

"Go," Honeybee meowed sternly. She didn't need an entourage to the Moonpool. "We will meet up again afterward. I promise. Right now your original Clans need you. They will listen to you, not strangers. Just make sure the cats will fight back."

Harestar cleared his throat. It was time to leave.

"Will you be able to be okay with speaking to the leaders? Don't let the leaders silence you," Cricketleg meowed, nudging her with his head.

Honeybee was touched by his encouragement. She knew she had a problem with being talked over. This time she couldn't allow it. "I won't."

They started together, heading around the lake to the green outline of the forest. Only the apprentice headed off on his own, trailing after Tigereye's path. He was also from RiverClan. He and Cricketleg departed with a quick tail-pat and hearty farewells. That mentoring bond would probably never break, Honeybee thought.

"We are going to our den," Redfur meowed before the others departed. "I'll catch you a rabbit, Sunstorm, and you rest. If you are feeling better, then maybe we can go to the Moonpool. If not, then I need you to be able to at least fight in a battle, not fall down at the slightest breeze."

"Why was I lucky enough to have a caring tom?" Sunstorm murmured, as she leaned against his side.

"Can you really let Honeybee and Harestar handle this?" Redfur meowed, a little teasing.

"Right now, I can." Sunstorm meowed. Honeybee could see her body trembling, her wounded paw lifting.

"We'll send a medicine cat to you," Harestar meowed.

"Are the leaders even gathered?" Sunstorm meowed.

"After what I did? Gorsepath will have them together. Most of them anyway. There will be enough to spread the word and plan something out. Don't worry. We can't wait for you to limp your way to the Moonpool. Now then," Harestar meowed. "Honeybee, I want to tell you about a short cut. It may be a little dangerous, but with the Dark Forest spirits distracted we may have a chance."


	15. Chapter 14 Shadows and Starlight

Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter

Thanks once more to Mikaceous for the reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Sunstorm woke with a start, heart pounding. A queasy feeling chased itself into knots in her stomach. Was the dread left over from a dream or fear of the future? Everything was safe as far as she could tell in the dim light that seeped through the leaves of the bushes. The warm den revealed nothing but the smell of rabbit. Redfur had left the morsel nearby. His scent was on it, and the blood still glistened. Sunstorm still felt uneasy despite the reassurances. Like the feeling before a storm, the air was heavy and thick, promising thunder and lightning. Rain was only a mere thought in the tumult. No assurance to the fires the thunderstorm was sure to bring. Danger still lurked in the StarClan forest.

Sunstorm stretched. Her bones ached like those of an elder. Her back and legs were the most sore. She felt heavy headed and might have rolled over to dream again, but anxiousness at what was to come bit at her paws. She had to be moving. Sunstorm got out of her nest and after devouring the rabbit, headed outside of the den. The sun was high overhead. She'd not slept long at all. She wouldn't have felt so sore if more than a day had passed—unless the hordes of the Dark Forest had pounced her while she slept.

"You shouldn't be up," Redfur meowed. She spotted the fox-colored tom on the sun-warmed rock that made up one wall of their den. They loved to perched up there while sharing tongues. Sunstorm had a feeling Redfur would have encouraged her to sleep until the next full moon.

Sunstorm leaped beside the warrior. Unable to make the upper rim with her weak legs, the she-cat clawed the remainder of the way up with his help. Sunstorm rested in the light with a sigh as her fur soaked in the warmth. This was nice.

"Do you know what's happening?" she asked, flicking an ear upstream to the Moonpool.

Redfur grunted a negative. "Can't hear anything from here, you know that."

"Didn't you check?"

"I've been here since you started sleeping."

"I wasn't going anywhere."

"And now?" Redfur looked at her.

"If I wasn't so sore, I'd be up there," Sunstorm sighed, resettling herself.

"It's too dangerous for you to run off again," Redfur chided.

"Which is why _you_ need to do the running." Her whiskers trembled in amusement.

He shook his head and licked the top of her head. The ginger tom seemed relieved when she made no move to rush up toward the sacred pool. She drowsed at his side, listening to his purrs.

The serenity soon ended when her ears caught the faint sound of yowling cats. Sunstorm opened her eyes. The sound drew nearer, but it didn't sound like agony, rather an excitement. A rustling other than wind echoed from the path beside the stream.

Soon the pelts of cats came into view. The leaders and medicine cats had arrived. The two warriors watched the cats bounding beside the stream, turning to head into the forest when they were able. The battle was about to begun! Among the number, Sunstorm recognized a few familiar pelts, but only two stopped beside the boulder.

Harestar yowled a greeting. "You coming Redfur?"

Sunstorm glanced at her mate from the corner of her eye.

The red tom shook his head. "I'll stay here, thank you. I take it you were successful?" The toms raised their voices over the excitement and noise from the other cats. "Were they mad at you?"

"Furious," Harestar grinned. "Honeybee was brilliant. She guilted them for their inaction."

The golden warrior's ears went red and she looked down. "It wasn't that easy."

"But they did listen," Harestar meowed. "I think having another cat beside Sunstorm broach the topic helped a little. They were so used to you, Sunstorm, they didn't know what to say when some cat who'd lived through the dangers of the Dark Forest laid blame at their paws."

"Only after they decided I was telling the truth," Honeybee sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sunstorm meowed.

"They didn't want to listen at first, insisting on punishing you and Harestar for disobeying orders and reforming the Darkpool—which is how they believed the Dark Forest was invading. Some thought I wasn't even from the Dark Forest."

"They wanted to deny the truth so they wouldn't be the ones who refused to save our missing warriors," Harestar explained. "But enough cats realized they were at fault. They said they forgave you and me for trespassing, praised us for our bravery. If you can't cover your failure with a lie, well then act like everything was planned from the start," he snorted. "Well, at least they started to come around."

"They didn't believe me that the Darkpool hadn't reformed," Honeybee added. "I had to admit I hadn't seen the pool while I lived in the Dark Forest, but you said it was shallow, and I believe you. Besides, we know that isn't where the danger is coming from, so I had to make them realize it too, without mentioning Morningsong." Honeybee looked up at the ginger and brown she-cat.

Sunstorm sighed. The secret was still her own. It was her choice to deal with her sister. To ask StarClan for forgiveness rather than receive looks of derision that the leaders had known best after all. "So if they didn't believe there was an invasion, what was with this battle patrol?" More like a battalion rather than a patrol, Sunstorm thought.

"Oh, they believed the invasion part," Harestar meowed, "It was the how that puzzled them. Honeybee tried to explain without explaining," Harestar grumbled, clearly upset with Honeybee's discretion, "which wasn't going anywhere, but then Bluestar's sister Snowfur said she knew of the entrance."

"Snowfur?" Sunstorm remembered meeting a cat by that name. Hazeltail and she had gone to visit for support to rescue the lost warriors. Snowfur had refused. Recalling the mysterious visitor the white warrior had been determined to keep secret and Snowfur's knowledge of the Dark Forest entrance, Sunstorm had a pretty good idea where Bluestar's sister had gotten her information. A cat other than Fernstripe and Eveningbreeze had gotten through long before.

"Yes," Harestar nodded. "She'd heard the rumors about the invasion and had joined the meeting with Bluestar to tell what she knew. Because although none of us have seen the entrance," he looked pointedly at the four cats by the boulder, "she has. She said Honeybee and I were telling the truth and the medicine cats and leaders better pay attention or we'd be overrun. With another cat backing us up the leaders of StarClan had to believe it and take action. So as you see, StarClan is going to war. And if you don't need anything else, I'll be off," Harestare meowed. "I am not missing this battle! Finally, we can put a stop to those miserable spirits! With death now at every cats' heals, this truly will be the final battle!"

When no one stopped him, Harestar was quick to join the flow of cats disappearing into the undergrowth. By now the swarm was petering out, one or two cats slower than the rest. Still they were determined to reach the battle.

"You going?" Sunstorm asked Honeybee, when the golden she-cat did not join the surge.

Honeybee shook her head. "I need to find Fernstripe so no one accidently hurts her, but I don't know where to find her. I know she's in StarClan, but I don't know where."

"We can only start where we know she's been," Sunstorm meowed. She dropped off of the boulder, wincing as her paws hit the dirt. "We'll try the border near the opening."

"Sunstorm! I said I wasn't letting you go into battle!" Redfur protested. He rose to his feet, staring down at her. "You are too tired. That nap was hardly restorative. I am not risking you again. Letting you go back to the Dark Forest was hard enough."

"We need to help Honeybee. Besides, Morningsong might be there," Sunstorm meowed. The uneasy feeling she'd woken up with that morning returned. "She's the first cat we should ask about Fernstripe."

"From what I know of your sister," Redfur meowed. "She won't be in the battle. She'll appear after to view her handiwork. Stay here with me."

He was right of course. Morningsong would not be so foolish as to be the one fighting. Morningsong was no warrior to charge in claws first. She was a strategic planner. In life, her powers for seeing the Present has been a great help in predicting enemy cats and prey. For Morningsong to act, all the leaves had to be in the right place on the tree before she started climbing.

But that was the old Morningsong. What did Sunstorm really know of her sister now? Sunstorm felt dread creeping from her chest to her paws. Did this Morningsong crave battle in a thirst for StarClan blood? Should Sunstorm be there to save her sister one last time?

"But what if she fights?" Sunstorm demanded. "She might die."

"Would it be a bad thing?"

Sunstorm sighed. "I know what she'd done, but I at least have to talk to her. Try one last time. Maybe she will fight for StarClan instead if she feels I've forgiven her."

"Have you?" Redfur asked skeptically.

Sunstorm swallowed. Had she? Blinded by love all this time, Sunstorm hadn't seen the deceit. Now she struggled to accept it. The ThunderClan warrior wanted Morningsong to be the sister she remembered.

"What if StarClan loses?" Sunstorm whispered, trying one last tactic. Her heart twisted at the thought, but it was a very real fear, just a well-buried one under the worry about her sister. What if by not joining the battle, Sunstorm caused the battle to be lost because they needed one more cat to defend the border?

Redfur jumped to the ground. He rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"The Dark Forest dosen't have the numbers," Redfur assured her. "StarClan doesn't need you there to win. The Dark Forest's advantage was only in the surprise, but that has been ruined."

"But I still need to be there. To be sure. We only need to observe. We won't fight, we just look for Morningsong and Fernstripe."

Honeybee, respectfully quiet during the exchange, spoke up. "We can protect her," Honeybee meowed. "No Dark Forest warrior can get past both of us."

"I admire your bravery," Redfur meowed, "but I don't want to risk my mate."

"You aren't risking me. I risk myself," Sunstorm meowed. "I'm a warrior not a kittypet. I need you to support me."

"I have been!" Redfur exclaimed. The red tom's tail lashed as he stared at his mate. "All this time. The one moment I show doubt, you run off. I nearly lost you because I let you go. I am not risking it again!"

Sunstorm looked at the WindClan tom. His fur bristled, but there wasn't a scent of anger on him. Mostly confusion. Remembering the past few days Sunstorm flushed with shame. She had run off on him when he expressed his thoughts how he didn't think Morningsong deserved StarClan. She'd nearly died in the Dark Forest and he'd have never known. No wonder he was frightened of letting her leave his sight again, especially in her tattered condition. Not only that, but Sunstorm had underappreciated her mate.

Sunstorm had been so worried about the reaction of the StarClan leaders she'd forgotten her own mate's disquiet with her trust in Morningsong. He hadn't said one word about how Sunstorm had been wrong. Just like for nearly a moon he'd kept his mouth shut and journeyed up to the Moonpool with her, offering support against the leaders and medicine cats as she'd advocated for her sister and then to rescue the lost warriors. He was even willing to lie for her, as he had to Harestar about seeing the lost warriors. All this time, he'd been walking in her pawsteps, never complaining—except the once and she'd immediately turned her back on him. She was the fool. She was the unsupportive cat in their relationship, taking more than she was giving.

"Redfur," Sunstorm meowed. "I am sorry. I don't deserve you. I don't even know why you love me. I've been so hard-headed and blind." She sighed. "I know you care about my wellbeing. I haven't been ignoring you. Okay, maybe a little, but I really need to do this. I need to see Morningsong. I need to confront her. I was wrong about her and I was wrong about you. You've been by my side I've practically forgotten when you haven't been with me. You don't need to come with me if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"Sunstorm, it's not that I don't want to go with you—I'd follow you into the Changing Lands—I don't want you to get hurt. Again."

"I need to. How can I rest when StarClan fights for our freedom and lives? I know I am in no shape to battle, but I can't just ignore it. I have to be there, if I can protect them somehow, convince Morningsong to get rid of them. Something. I can't sit back. I promise you, I won't fight. Please?"

Redfur closed his eyes. "I don't know how I let you talk me into things."

"Because you know I'll do it anyway," Sunstorm meowed.

"That's about right." He sighed. "I need a cat who will help pin you down." He glanced at Honeybee.

The golden she-cat shook her head. "I want to be there too. We'll protect her."

Sunstorm suddenly appreciated having a cat who supported her. They really were the best friend a cat could have.

Redfur reluctantly agreed to journey with the she-cats. He obviously couldn't stop them, so he promised to put his effort into protecting them.

The undergrowth had been trampled by the passing of paws. The flattened ferns and torn moss gave off the scent of crushed greenery. As they traveled cats ran up from behind, heading toward the battle.

"How's the fighting?" the warriors would ask, assuming Sunstorm's injuries were from the current tussle.

The reinforcements would hurry on when Redfur had no answer for them.

Sunstorm's energy quickly sapped away and their paced decreased. She did not give up, though Redfur made the suggestion.

The excited yowls of the warrior spirits had long ago faded away, and as they entered the ShadowClan territory of StarClan, the sounds picked up again. As the sounds of shrieks grew louder, the sound of running came from the opposite direction as cats fled from claws. A dark cat dashed into their view. It wasn't just a dark pelted tom, but a cat without light gleaming in his fur. The tom gave them a wide-eyed look and veered around them. Redfur fluffed up, but the tom did not stop to fight them. Shortly after his appearance, another cat raced after, star flecks sparkling in this she-cat's fur.

"Where?" she demanded. Redfur pointed the way with his tail and she hurried after.

"Are they fleeing?" Honeybee asked, staring at the undergrowth that still shook in the passing.

"This isn't a retreat," Redfur growled. "It's an invasion."

If the Dark Forest warriors did not make their stand in one place, they were going to slip through the StarClan ranks into the vast territory of the skies. Perhaps they were going to regroup another day or just ambush targets in the dark? Sunstorm didn't like the implications. Some of the Dark Forest warriors were fighting smart, not letting their rage and thirst for revenge overcome them.

Sunstorm and the others hurried to the outskirts of battle. It was hard to see the fighting between the trees. Though there was less undergrowth beneath the pines than in the ThunderClan area, bodies faded from sight behind tree trunks and tall bushes. Shadows, like smudges of dirt with glowing eyes, pounced on the shiny pelts of StarClan. They clashed together, drawing blood. Some cats disappeared from sight. Their remnants were merely a stain of red on muzzle and claw before they faded away like mist in the morning. It happened to StarClan and Dark Forest warrior alike. A few medicine cats wove through the fallen or fled, smearing herbs on those they could. Although there were more StarClan than Dark Forest spirits, the shadows that stayed fought as fierce as TigerClan warriors.

"Where is she?" Sunstorm meowed, eyes searching for one particular pelt. With the Dark Forest cats dim it was hard to tell one cat from another if they moved too quickly. She hoped her sister was not among the already dead.

Sunstorm spotted Tigerstart pinning Firestar to the ground, Hawkfrost keeping other cats who would help the great leader at bay. Sunstorm also spotted Cinderblossom and Longfang. The pair fought near a sycamore tree. To Sunstorm's surprise a cat struggled from under the vines in the tree roots to join the fray. Surprisingly there were some cats that did not fight at all. Shadow and starlight met in the turmoil and smiled at each other, leaping together only to snuggle against the fur of the other cat. One StarClan cat even hissed at another who dared to threaten his companion.

They were reuniting! Sunstorm realized. As Hazeltail had once told her, there were cats with sympathies in the Dark Forest! She wondered if Harestar was reuniting with his own son. But the bitterness the old leader had expressed told the ThunderClan warrior there probably was no happy greeting.

"I don't see her," Sunstorm meowed. "Do you?"

She looked at Honeybee and Redfur. They looked as engrossed in the battle as she. By the sycamore Longfang was pounced on by a shining tom. Cinderblossom attacked from behind. The vines shivered and another dark she-cat, pelt and colors diluted in the glow of StarClan disappeared into the scuffle of claws and dust. Sunstorm's eyes darted to Firestar and Tigerstar. Firestar had pushed the brown tabby off, flinging him into the fallen pine needles before leaping after.

"No," Honeybee meowed. "I don't. I think Redfur is right. She's not here. She probably ran off first."

"What about Fernstripe?" Sunstorm meowed gently.

Honeybee shook her head.

"We've seen the battle," Redfur meowed. "As you can tell, we aren't needed, and your sister isn't here. Sunstorm, let's go."

Sunstorm knew he was right, but she couldn't retreat. It wasn't in her nature. The journey here had already exhausted her, even if she wanted to fight, she could not. "Not until I see Morningsong."

"Why must you be so stubborn? Just go!"

The shout startled Sunstorm. Redfur hadn't been the one to express exasperation. From above a ginger-brown she-cat descended. Her red-tinged eyes flashed in Sunstorm's starlight.

Redfur and Honeybee bristled, but Morningsong ignored them.

"Where are they?" Honeybee demanded.

Morningsong narrowed her eyes as if confused before returning to Sunstorm. "Why are you here? Go! It isn't safe here."

"We came for you," Sunstorm meowed.

"Well I'm here, let's move."

Redfur did not protest. He too wanted Sunstorm out of here. Together the four of them started retreating from the laughter and battle roars.

"Why are you here? Are you invading StarClan too?" Sunstorm asked. She wanted her sister to confess. To hear Morningsong say it herself. Maybe she'd ask for forgiveness.

"I knew you'd be foolish enough to be here and I had to save you," Morningsong snorted. "Let's go."

"Where is Fernstripe?" Honeybee demanded.

"Elsewhere, as should we," Morningsong meowed.

"Morningsong?" Sunstorm meowed quietly. Her sister looked at her and glanced back as if to make sure they were not followed.

"Yes?"

"Why did you lead the spirits into StarClan?"

Morningsong froze. Her eyes snapped back onto Sunstorm and then darted to Redfur and Honeybee.

"We overheard you," Honeybee growled. "We know exactly what you did. What you've planned. This is all your fault!"

"Don't you have somewhere better to be?" Morningsong snapped back.

"Where is Fernstripe?"

"With Eveningbreeze, destroying your Clan."

Honeybee stared at the other she-cat. "W-what do you mean?"

"If you know so much, then figure it out."

"Morningsong," Sunstorm sighed. She reached a paw toward her sister, but Morningsong flinched away at the touch. "Tell her."

Morningsong looked away. "Eveningbreeze told me one thing before she left. There were cats who had wronged her and she was going to get her revenge. It doesn't take a smart cat to know exactly where she is going: ShadowClan."

"S-she can do that?" Honeybee demanded, staring between Redfur and Sunstorm.

Sunstorm shook her head. She didn't know. She'd never visited the living Clans. She looked at Redfur.

"Moonpool," the red tom whispered. "Take it to the Clans. It's the only way."

"We were just there," Honeybee meowed. "I didn't see Fernstripe anywhere near there!"

"They had a head start," Morningsong meowed, reminding them.

Honeybee said nothing more. She bolted. The golden she-cat bounded through the needles and into the high grass between the trees, heading back toward the stream near the ThunderClan territory.

 **-Line-**

From the quiet fullness of the water, a squeal of kit laughter burst as brightly as the sun hitting her closed eyelids. A murmur of warrior voices, some strangely familiar, caused Fernstripe's eyes to snap open.

The ShadowClan camp rested in her gaze. There was the tree stump where Kinkstar had called meetings, the fallen log where the elders slept, the gorse bush of the apprentice den. Not only was the camp familiar, but the cats inhabiting it: her father Scorchtree, Olivespot, and Stoneheart, her brother. Among the familiar faces were so many she did not recognize. There were two new kits, barely a month old. They tumbled about, playing with a light gray tom who had eyes as blue as the lake waters. One kit resembled Honeybee so strongly with a fluffy golden tail Fernstripe caught her breath.

So much was familiar here, and yet so much was different than the light tabby remembered. Her last day in ShadowClan had seen her fleeing and alone, chased out by her clanmates. Eveningbreeze lay dead behind her, Deepforest captured. Fernstripe been an outcast seeking revenge on the brother who had betrayed their cause.

She returned today to find a thriving Clan, bigger than when she'd lived. There was a full fresh-kill pile and cats smiled to each other, their tails lifted. This was the Clan she'd longed to live in. She'd been flattered by Eveningbreeze that they could only achieve it by ridding their Clan of a failed leader.

Where was Eveningbreeze? Fernstripe pulled her gaze from the peaceful Clan and searched the shadows rimming the camp for her sister. Soon she saw the dark-gray she-cat. More darkness than cat, the stain of the Place of No Stars still obscured most of Eveningbreeze's features. Fernstripe slunk away from the patch of shadows she'd awakened in and hurried to join her sister. The light tabby pulled her way through the gorse bush.

"Look at it," Eveningbreeze spat. "Carefree as though they were the foremost Clan of the lake. Fallingstar has dulled their senses, made them foolish kits to be taken advantage of. The other Clans must laugh now when they hear the name of ShadowClan."

"Or maybe the Clan is actually happy," Fernstripe defended. How could she and her sister stare at the same Clan and see such a difference?

Eveningbreeze's paw slammed into her ear and the pain came a moment later. Fernstripe flinched and cringed, expecting another blow. When the dark gray she-cat did not strike again, Fernstripe gently touched her ear, dabbing at the blood. This was the sister she remembered, who would bully her siblings into obedience.

"Don't let your eyes fool you!" Eveningbreeze growled. She licked her paw clean. "Had I been leader, the Clan would have more prey and more kits now. The other Clans would tremble as they did under Tigerstar's reign. As the Dark Forest does now."

Fernstripe didn't say out loud her thoughts that Tigerstar was not the cat one should be following examples of. Besides, Fernstripe thought, the Clan looked well-kept to her. It didn't need Eveningbreeze.

Her sister's narrowed gaze widened and Fernstripe turned to see what had her attention. From the entrance of the camp strode two cats Fernstripe remembered _very_ well: Brownfeather and Fallingstar. Their tails touched and prey swung from their mouths. They were older now, no more gangly legs of new warriors, kitten faces eager with optimism. There were more scars on their pelts and their eyes were a little harder, but no less cheerful. Behind the pair came a black she-cat whose long, thick fur was clumped and tangled with twigs and burrs as though she found it impossible to keep clean in her daily tasks.

The kits beside the blue-eyed tom spotted her and bounded forward, "Knotfur!"

They weren't the only ones heading toward the hunting patrol—Eveningbreeze surged from Fernstripe's side, the bushes rocking in her passing. The needles below her feet shifted only marginally. Fernstripe watched, heart in her throat as the shadow extended its claws, leaping toward Fallingstar.

Fernstripe's legs felt as though the roots had grown over her. She could not move as Eveningbreeze descended for the kill.


	16. Chapter 15 Their Place of Safety

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

 _Thanks to reviewers:_ Mikaceous, Big Fan, & Niqhtshadow

 _Sorry about the wait. Here's to all the patient people._

 _Mikaceous provided some lovely fanart again. This time of Honeybee and Fernstripe._

Check out Deviantart mikaceous/art/Murmur-Honeybee-and-Fernstripe-771758748 for a look at her sketches.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Eveningbreeze shrieked and leapt on the light brown tabby with the silver legs—only to crash into the needles on the other side. The Dark Forest warrior's teeth clenched on air. Her claws landed askew and she was sent tumbling to the ground. Dirt shoved its way up her nose. The dark gray she-cat sat up, sneezing harshly.

Not one ear in the Clan twitched. Not one eye blinked. Oblivious to the attack Fallingstar and Brownfeather continued their journey to the fresh-kill pile as if nothing had happened. Though Eveningbreeze lashed her tail, no one took notice of the dark spirit.

Fernstripe felt the roots pinning her paws retreat. No longer frozen by terror the light tabby hesitantly pulled away from the shadows. She stepped into the center of camp, but not one warrior turned her way. Knotfur nuzzled her kits. Fernstripe took a detour around the family as they bounded back to the nursery where their father waited.

"Hello?" Fernstripe tried hesitantly. No response. Her fur prickled with unease as she hurried to Eveningbreeze's side.

Eveningbreeze continued to slash at Fallingstar's back legs. Her paws futilely passed through the leader's pelt as though she struck at sunbeams.

"They can't see or hear us," Fernstripe meowed.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Eveningbreeze breathed heavily, her teeth bared. She hunched and glared at Fallingstar.

"I thought during the Dark Night you could touch cats," Fernstripe meowed. As she hadn't been on earth at the time, the light tabby only had the tales she'd overheard in the forest or details shared by her island Clan about her warriors' last fighting moments.

"We could," Eveningbreeze snapped. "I don't know what is different now."

While her sister glared, Fernstripe watched her former Clan rove the camp. It felt good to sit here, if a little uncanny the way everyone ignored her presence. More than ignored her—didn't see her. There was a huge difference between the two actions. As she looked around, Fernstripe spotted a ginger tom exiting the medicine cat den. It was Littlecloud's apprentice, Flametail. Or she supposed full medicine cat now as Littlecloud would be ancient had he still been alive. Honeybee had never mentioned the small black and white tom.

Flametail's eyes looked about the contented camp, only to settle on Fernstripe and Eveningbreeze. His ears twitched. Fernstripe expected his gaze to move on, but it lingered. The tom's fur began to bristle.

"Eveningbreeze, Eveningbreeze," Fernstripe nudged her sister. "We have to go now!"

Eveningbreeze reluctantly tore her glare from the ShadowClan leader who had joined the others by the nursery. She took a swipe at Fernstripe. Fernstripe darted out of the way and Flametail's eyes followed. Eveningbreeze saw and a grin twisted her muzzle.

The medicine cat's expression became panicked. His eyes darted toward his Clanmates as if expecting them to react. He quickly realized the Clan was unaware of the threat.

The dark gray she-cat stalked toward Flametail. She lifted her paw. He backed away, hindquarters pressing into the medicine cat den. Eveningbreeze struck.

Flametail's terrified yowl faded as Eveningbreeze's paw passed through without effect. He blinked in surprise.

"Spirits," Eveningbreeze spat, her grin fading. "Only seen by special cats, yet unable to hurt even them! Fernstripe, let's go. I'll find another way." Eveningbreeze turned away.

"Flametail, what's wrong?" the Clan meowed, attention captured by the fearful wail of their medicine cat.

"D-dead cats," Flametail whispered.

ShadowClan crowded close to the medicine den. Fernstripe shivered as the warriors passing through her form. It didn't even feel like the brush of fur or the caress of the wind. There was nothing at all. Fernstripe glanced at her sister. Eveningbreeze ignored the cats, pushing through the swarm impatiently as she made her way to the camp tunnel.

Fernstripe felt her heart flutter. Was Eveningbreeze giving up because her plans had failed so spectacularly? Fernstripe glanced once at Flametail before hurrying after her sister. The kits were safe. Honeybee's family was protected. StarClan wouldn't be gaining any more warriors today.

"Dead cats?" Fallingstar repeated Flametail's words.

"Did you see an omen?" Brownfeather demanded.

Ferntripe followed her sister from the tunnel. The murmur of voices quieted behind her, but Eveningbreeze's muttering grew louder. Eveningbreeze paced outside the camp entrance.

"If I cannot touch them physically," Eveningbreeze meowed. "What about in spirit?"

"Huh?" Fernstripe flicked her ears toward her sister.

"I know of one place I could always hurt another cat," Eveningbreeze grinned. She lifted her paw spreading her claws. "Oh, Fallingstar, by tomorrow's dawn they'll need a new leader of ShadowClan."

Eveningbreeze laughed. Fernstripe felt cold. Her sister was not deterred after all.

 _Yes Brownfeather_ , Fernstripe thought _, Flametail received a terrible omen: you cannot stop a ghost._

 _ **-Line-**_

Honeybee raced off, bolting back the way they'd come, determined to rescue ShadowClan from Eveningbreeze. Sunstorm watched her go, a heaviness in her heart. Honeybee would get there too late. And once she did, what was the golden she-cat to do against two ShadowClan cats? Honeybee might trust Fernstripe, but Sunstorm had seen the perfidy of such warriors. The golden warrior was as blinded to the truth as Sunstorm had been.

"Redfur, go with her," Sunstorm urged. Her mate would be intelligent enough to stop any harm from coming to Honeybee.

"I'm staying with you," Redfur growled, glaring at Morningsong.

"Well, we all need to get out of here before we are attacked," Morningsong meowed.

She was still determined to keep Sunstorm away from the battle, as though to protect her from harm. Why hurt StarClan at all then? Sunstorm could hardly look at Morningsong without thinking how her sister had led the enemy into the heart of StarClan. Not only that, but she'd allowed Eveningbreeze to escape into the living Clans.

"Why did you do it?" Sunstorm meowed quietly. She looked at her sister's red eyes. For a moment the ginger-brown she-cat refused to acknowledge the question. She'd welcomed this cat close only to be clawed to the heart. Was there truly no hope for these cats? Did they deserve the darkness they'd created? Sunstorm was beginning to believe so.

Sunstorm had once left StarClan lands. She'd come across another territory wherein two other spirits roamed. One had been certain death was an endless punishment and had been miserable. The forest had seemed to reflect her turmoil—black trees and sandy dirt without undergrowth. It was possible the Dark Forest similarly grew to the dread and cruelty in the dark warrior's hearts. Cats who could devise such horror had no place in StarClan.

"Why, Morningsong?" Sunstorm repeated. There was no anger in her voice. Only hurt.

Morningsong closed her eyes. "Could you leave us alone?"

Sunstorm knew the question was directed at Redfur. She looked at her mate and he shook his head.

"She isn't going to hurt me," Sunstorm assured him. At least not physically. Sure, there were claws in Sunstorm's heart, but Morningsong hadn't done it intentionally, never meaning to let Sunstorm discover she'd lead the spirits across the border. Sunstorm needed to hear it from Morningsong herself. Why had her sister betrayed Sunstorm's trust? After all the chances Sunstorm had offered, Morningsong had kicked dust into Sunstorm's face.

Redfur reluctantly took a few steps back. He tilted his ears toward the sounds of fighting, never taking his eyes off of Morningsong.

"If you knew how to get into StarClan, why didn't you come?" Sunstorm demanded. "I'd have vouched for you!"

"They would have never accepted me," Morningsong meowed quietly. "Had I come through the opening on my own to be with you, the leaders would never let me stay. You'd already asked and they said no. Had we gone behind their backs, the answer would have been the same. What were you going to do, hide me?"

"That isn't any excuse to lead an invasion into StarClan!"

Even Morningsong should understand leading the Dark Forest into StarClan was not sane retaliation for being denied entry.

"Take them back, Morningsong," Sunstorm meowed. "We don't have to tell any cat what you've done. Take them back. We can try again and ask the leaders to allow you to stay."

"No." Morningsong's muzzle contorted. Her teeth bared and her tail lashed.

Sunstorm took a step back. "What?"

"No. I am not telling these cats to turn around, even if they would listen to me. StarClan deserves this!"

Sunstorm's jaw gape in astonishment. "You really hate them for not letting you join our ranks?" Did Morningsong have no remorse?

Morningsong let out a bark of laughter. "I don't care about me! I'm doing it for you. StarClan deserves death for what they did to you."

"T-to me?" Sunstorm meowed.

"They let you die."

Suddenly Sunstorm understood. This was the same reason that had led Morningsong to side with the Dark Forest before her death. That had driven her to accept Eveningbreeze as a partner. The cause of her death and the reason she was in the Dark Forest to begin with: Morningsong still could not let go of the anger over Sunstorm's untimely death.

"I don't care that I died," Sunstorm meowed. "I am happy."

"Happy?" Morningsong's tail drooped and for a moment her fangs weren't displayed. "Happy? You die and get to be happy?" Her red eyes narrowed and her teeth revealed themselves once more. "I am doing this all for you! I suffered in _that forest_ for _you_ so we could punish these cats for stealing you from me!"

"You don't have to, I didn't ask for it," Sunstorm meowed. "I didn't ask for you to lie to me or to kill cats for me—"

"You don't care, do you?" Morningsong spat. "All this and you don't appreciate what I've done for you. We were going to punish StarClan together."

"You never wanted to be here, did you?"

"Not until I could sink my claws into these liars," Morningsong meowed.

Sunstorm sighed. "I advocated for a lost cause. You lied to me ever since the Dark Night. No, before that. I should have been there by your side as a spirit to stop you from siding with the Dark Forest. This is all my fault, isn't it?"

Had Sunstorm been a good StarClan cat she would have stayed in the territory instead of adventuring to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. She could have warned her sister away from the disastrous path she ventured down. Told Morningsong then not to seek revenge. At death Morningsong would have been united with StarClan instead of lost to the shadows.

"Don't you want revenge?" Morningsong pleaded. She took a step forward.

"I don't need it," Sunstorm said. Could Morningsong not grasp Sunstorm had accepted her end?

"Let go of the hate," Sunstorm encouraged. "Then you'll understand."

"Hate?" Morningsong laughed. "It was never that, Sunstorm. It was love. I do what you could not in your innocence, but you don't even care! Maybe you deserve the same punishment as your new friends!"

Morningsong swiped at her sister.

Sunstorm was too startled to flinch. The claws tore into the tip of her nose. She could taste blood as Morningsong bounded away.

"Morningsong, please don't! Come back!" Sunstorm tried to plunge into the fray to join her sister, but a cat landed on her back holding her close with one foreleg.

She struggled, but the former ThunderClan she-cat was too weak to free herself from his grasp.

"Redfur," she protested. "Let me go!"

"Don't go after her," Redfur pleaded. "Let her go."

"But she's my sister!"

"And what can you do for her that you haven't already done?"

Sunstorm stopped fighting him and closed her eyes. "There has to be something I can do. She fought for me."

"No, she didn't. She fought for a falsehood, something she invented to feel better about herself," Redfur meowed. "If she really cared how you felt she'd have seen you were happy and be glad. She wouldn't have lied about her actions. Nothing she did is your fault. You've done your best to help but she rejected you."

He was right. But the words stung. With her best, she'd done her worst. Had Sunstorm paid any attention to the signs, StarClan wouldn't be battling for territory and Morningsong would still be at her side.

Sunstorm stood up as Redfur released her. She peered at him. His yellow gaze was ardent, but she could take no strength from his words. She turned away from him and watched the streaks of stars and shadows that darted between the trees.

She spotted Longfang pinned down by Hazeltail. Cinderblossom was nowhere in sight. A patrol of StarClan cats guarded the sycamore tree now, threatening the next Dark Forest spirit who dared show his face below the vines. The tom's black and white face widened before he ducked back, narrowly missing a claw strike.

Firestar stood victorious beside what looked to be a dark stain on the ground. His mouth moved. Sunstorm couldn't hear his speech but it seemed inspiring by the way the nearby StarClan cats gazed at the former ThunderClan leader.

Among the completed battles and fleeing cats, Morningsong dashed. She didn't stop running. She passed the boundaries of StarClan and into the Changing Lands, disappearing into the undergrowth. Morningsong didn't even realize she'd left the territory, but Sunstorm could recognize the signs. Poor Morningsong wouldn't know what to expect in the land of the skies.

"Let her go," Redfur repeated, eyes following the shadow until he no longer could see her rusty pelt. "You can't catch the wind. Maybe she'll come around, but that's her choice now. Maybe the skies beyond StarClan territory is what she needs to see her faults."

Perhaps it could be. More than likely StarClan would be happy if Morningsong was no longer their problem. But it still hurt to have to let her sister flee.

"Let's go home," Sunstorm sighed. "I'm tired."

She allowed Redfur to take her back to the boulder. He stayed with her step for step while the StarClan warriors shouted their victory.


	17. Chapter 16 Lost in a Dream

_It's been a while since I put a song to my stories. These lines reminded me of the Dark Forest and StarClan:_

Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me  
Will the stars align?  
Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?

Will somebody  
Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows

Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading  
Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it  
I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear  
Gonna make it  
I'm gonna make it

-pieces of "Natural" by Imagine Dragons

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Eveningbreeze wanted her revenge and being unable to hurt her adversary in the flesh was not going to stop her from figuring out a way into Fallingstar's dreams.

Their answer came all too easily.

Though the she-cats left the camp to avoid Flametail's piercing stare, the sisters roamed outside the sparse walls, listening in to ShadowClan's conversation. Eveningbreeze took to the trees, clinging to a limb next to a squirrel's nest. Here she could listen in without being seen—cats rarely looked up. Fernstripe crouched next to her sister, gripping the bark firmly as she gazed down into her former camp.

Flametail had been quick to tell the warriors exactly what he'd seen. With the dire warning, Fallingstar had sent the kits and apprentices away so she could speak with the warriors alone.

"I have to go to the Moonpool," Fallingstar meowed. "I have to consult with StarClan."

"They can't be back, can they?" Brownfeather asked. "Did anyone see Eveningbreeze or Fernstripe during the Dark Night?"

The sounds of denial reached Fernstripe's ears.

"Odd now that I think about it," Fallingstar meowed. "I am the first cat Eveningbreeze would target that night, but I never laid eyes on her."

"Maybe they aren't in the Dark Forest?" Brownfeather suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous," meowed the gray tabby who'd been guarding the kits earlier. "I know I saw her there. Morningsong spoke of her."

Fernstripe narrowed her eyes and peered through the pine needles. He knew about Morningsong?

Eveningbreeze twitched her tail impatiently. "Take a nap already," the dark gray she-cat growled.

"Maybe the Dark Forest is planning a new attack," Fallingstar suggested. "They may have more power left over from the battle than we thought. I have to go to StarClan to ask."

"Wouldn't StarClan warn Flametail about the Dark Forest rising again?"

"No, Lakefrost, I think that was his warning."

"It may have been," the ginger medicine cat agreed. "But I don't think it was from StarClan."

"You don't think StarClan knows about this?" Fallingstar breathed in sharply.

"I wasn't visited by StarClan," Flametail snorted.

"Maybe it is our duty to warn them," Brownfeather suggested.

"Will StarClan respond?" Lakefrost meowed. "They already made themselves clear they weren't going to communicate with the Clans often. If only to prevent this very thing from happening again!"

"Whatever the reason, the Dark Forest cats are here," Fallingstar meowed, lashing her tail. "StarClan will have to respond if I go to them. Flametail!"

The medicine cat flinched. His eyes had been wandering during the conversation as if searching for the spirits that so recently haunted him.

"Flametail," Fallingstar repeated, "Let's go. I don't know what those dark spirits are up to, but we better find out quickly. Lakefrost, when Tigerheart returns, tell him to secure the camp and make sure apprentices stay here. No one should go out alone, and only if necessary."

"Yes, Fallingstar."

"Brownfeather, you're coming too," Fallingstar meowed. She twitched her tail. Her mate eagerly followed the pair from the camp. Soon the leader, medicine cat, and Brownfeather pushed through the brambles surrounding the camp. Flametail looked about anxiously, hoping to spot the dark spirits. Not seeing any danger, the ginger tom said nothing as the patrol headed for the lakeshore.

In the trees, Eveningbreeze purred. "Come on, Fernstripe. We've got a patrol to join."

Fernstripe shimmed out of the tree to join her sister. "What are we doing?" she demanded.

"Shh," Eveningbreeze hissed. "Stay out of sight. We are following them to the Moonpool."

"And then what?" Fernstripe demanded. "Go back to StarClan and slink about like hunted animals? Or keep spying on the living?"

At Ferntripe's outburst, Eveningbreeze took a step toward her sister. She raised one paw. The light tabby lowered her ears and kept her head down and tail still as if to disappear into the bushes. Eveningbreeze accepted the submission and did not strike. Still, Fernstripe did not understand what her sister was doing.

Now that Flametail had warned the Clan and because Eveningbreeze could not touch any living cat, Eveningbreeze's plans were already in ruin. What gave Eveningbreeze the right to act so pleased? She had to wait until some cat slept before she could act. Just how did Eveningbreeze hope to get inside a dream? Fernstripe didn't dare ask.

"If I cannot touch her physically, her spirit is still vulnerable," Eveningbreeze growled, gazing down at the crouched Fernstripe. "I can easily take over her dreams as any StarClan cat. My time as the Darkpool's guardian has taught me many skills, Fernstripe. Didn't we once haunt Stoneheart's dream?"

Fernstripe could remember. She shuddered, recalling the pain she'd caused her brother, the fear in his eyes as he fled. Somehow he'd summoned StarClan to rescue him in his dreamscape, forcing Eveningbreeze and Fernstripe to leave. Their mistake had warned the starry ancestors that the Dark Forest had more powers than they supposed. Eveningbreeze was willing to use them again.

With the patrol disappearing into the distance, Eveningbreeze quickly followed. The two she-cats kept out of Flametail's sight, though he did glance about at the slightest sounds: from a bird taking flight to the rustle of leaves in the wind, he was vigilent.

Fallingstar's muzzle twisted in concern. She and Brownfeather whispered, heads close together as they marched for the ThunderClan border. Their conversation was too quiet for Fernstripe to hear. Especially not over Eveningbreeze's mutters. The dark-gray she-cat seemed to be planning out Fallingstar's death, imagining each strike and sinking her claws in the throat of her enemy. Fernstripe flinched and trailed behind her sister as much as possible. She didn't want to be here, but what else could she do?

Fernstripe had always been jealous of her sister's confidence. It had been Eveningbreeze's steady determination that gave Fernstripe such a belief in her sister and to follow the dark-gray she-cat to commit horrid acts in life. And now history repeated itself once more. She wished Eveningbreeze's confidence was her own. With it, Fernstripe would be able to stop her sister. Since she had none, she could only silently plead with Fallingstar to stay awake as long as possible. StarClan would be too busy fighting the Dark Forest warriors to help the ShadowClan leader.

Fallingstar and her cats met a ThunderClan patrol once and were quickly sent on their way without incident and barely any posturing. Fernstripe wondered if this was a time of peace at the lake. Had the Clans banded together after the Dark Forest attack? How peaceful things seemed now, unlike how she remembered when she lived. Fernstripe sighed. If only she had been born seasons later, and not the sister to such a demented she-cat.

The ShadowClan cats reached the pool of the ancestors by sunhigh. The patrol and their tagalongs entered the stone dip. Eveningbreeze hung back by the bushes at the crest of the path as Fallingstar settled beside the pool. She lapped the clear water. Flametail repeated her action and Brownfeather stood back as guard. As Fallingstar lay down, Eveningbreeze burst from the bushes, racing down to the pool. Fernstripe, not so quick, followed a heartbeat later. She knew her sister wasn't so foolish as to repeat the action from that morning, as she couldn't touch Fallingstar, but she still didn't know what Eveningbreeze planned.

Brownfeather gasped, noticing the she-cats. The first time he had all day. Flametail had his back to them, lapping the water. Brownfeather bared his teeth and moved in front of his mate, but Eveningbreeze avoided him. The dark spirit leapt over the ShadowClan medicine cat and into the water. Brownfeather took a swipe at Ferntripe, but she avoided his claw tips and entered the Moonpool behind her sister. Evneingbreeze's tail disappeared into the water without a ripple.

Fernstripe's last gaze of the living world was Flametail's head lolling onto the ground, his eyelids closing as sleep over came the medicine cat. Brownfeather stared over the two sleeping cats. He rushed to his mate's side, shaking her flank as if to waken her. She didn't respond. Fallingstar was already dreaming.

On the other side, the Moonpool was uninhabited, not a cat to be scented. Fernstripe sighed in relief as she floundered to the edge of the pool. When she and Eveningbreeze had first slipped into StarClan, the journey to the clifftop had left Fernstripe quivering and jumping at sounds. There had been so many cats stalking the tees and roaming paths. These StarClan warriors spoke loudly, walking without care, as lazy as kittypets. Eveningbreeze and Fernstripe had ample time to hide and went unnoticed in bushes or in treetops, watching the oblivious ancestors.

Now on their return, there was evidence cats had been to the pool: clumps of fur, indents in the dirt, torn grass and moss. The scents were stronger now a mix of anger and fear. Someone had been here recently, but no longer. The light tabby had little time to wonder if the spirits were fighting somewhere in the territory when Eveningbreeze turned around and leapt back into the pool. It was time to enter Fallingstar's dream. Fernstripe sighed and went after her sister.

 **-Line-**

The tall pines of ShadowClan rose above the camp, the green tips spearing the blue sky as though trying to shear the clouds that floated by. Fallingstar's dream could have been real, except that the pines surrounded a sunken ThunderClan camp. Fernstripe and Eveningbreeze were at the quarry.

"So she still thinks of ThunderClan as her Clan?" Eveningbreeze spat. The dark gray she-cat glared up at the reddish-brown rock walls of the gaping pit. A nearby fallen tree had collapsed along one wall, the branches thick with green leaves, the roots reaching into the air above the stone rim of the camp.

Fernstripe wasn't surprised at Fallingstar's conglomeration. The ShadowClan leader had apprenticed in the neighboring Clan. It was where she'd earned her warrior name. Why would Fallingstar not remember the Clan of her youth? Fernstripe was encouraged by the merging of territories—there were no deciduous trees around this dream-quarry other than the fallen trunk. Fallingstar's heart might reflect ThunderClan, but she felt at home in ShadowClan.

"Look for her in the dens," Eveningbreeze ordered, interrupting Fernstripe's thoughts. Her sister pointed her tail at the caves bored into the stone. "She can't be far."

Order given, Eveningbreeze bounded for the High Ledge where the leader's den shadowed the rock outcrop. Fernstripe didn't bother checking the warrior den or elders' den. She followed her sister. Eveningbreeze quickly noticed.

"I told you to find her," the gray she-cat hissed.

"Is she really going to be anywhere else?"

Eveningbreeze glared at Fernstripe but continued to stalk toward the leader's den.

"It's fate, you know," Eveningbreeze meowed quietly. "I killed Kinkstar in her den, why would I not do the same to Fallingstar?"

Fernstripe shivered.

When the she-cats poked their heads into the den above the High Ledge, there was only darkness. No cats. Only the scent of dust. Fernstripe's heart jumped. She could have laughed. Eveningbreeze's plan was in shambles yet again.

"Where?" Eveningbreeze growled, as if unable to speak anymore words. She tore into the moss nest. Fernstripe flinched as bits hit her face. When Eveningbreeze started scratching the walls in her rage, Fernstripe backed out of the den.

The light tabby looked over the camp from the High Ledge. Her eyes glanced over the dens below. Fallingstar had been an apprentice in ThunderClan. Did she still think of herself as one? A bramble bush quivered and Fernstripe narrowed her gaze. Out from behind the tangled branches popped a light brown and silver tabby head. The ShadowClan leader glanced about the quarry walls before she spotted Fernstripe above.

"You aren't StarClan," Fallingstar meowed. It was no question, but there was astonishment. The shock quickly turned to anger.

Fernstripe felt her sister's pelt brush her own. Eveningbreeze bounded from the High Ledge to the quarry ground.

"How can you tell we aren't?" Eveningbreze purred. "Soon we will be the only cats in the skies, no more starry ancestors to muck up your lives."

"Why are you here?" Fallingstar demanded. Her claws slid out. She still perched on the ledge outside the apprentice den, staring down at the dark gray she-cat who stalked the dust.

"To kill you of course," Eveningbreeze meowed, stepping closer.

"I thought you evil spirits couldn't leave the Dark Forest anymore," Fallingstar meowed.

Fernstripe could see the ShadowClan leader was trying to stay calm. It dawned on the light tabby that Fallingstar wanted to keep Eveningbreeze talking to get information. If Fallingstar couldn't seek council from StarClan, well the source of her anxiety was a satisfactory substitute.

"I'll make sure to tell Flametail that when I see him again," Eveningbreeze meowed. She bared her teeth and leapt upward, grabbing at Fallingstar's paws. The dark gray she-cat tried to yank the ShadowClan leader from her perch, Fallingstar managed to back up in time, but one of Eveningbreeze's claws snagged her ankle. Fallingstar hissed and struck back. She rapped Eveningbreeze's ears.

From her position, Fernstripe watched as red rake-marks crossed Eveningbreeze's forehead, one near eye.

"I am a young warrior no more, Eveningbreeze," Fallingstar meowed. The ShadowClan leader arched her back, a determined look in her eye. "Leave now. Go back to your proper territory.

Eveningbreeze growled, "You think you can just push the Dark Forest cats out? I am the nightmare in your dreams. You can never be rid of me. I will have your blood. You've taken everything from me!"

"You did this to yourself," Fallingstar snapped back. "You killed your leader and threatened your Clan. I was a mere bystander."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been stopped. Fernstripe get down here!"

Fernstripe flinched. Two pairs of eyes turned in her direction, both cold. Fernstripe felt like crawling into the darkness of the cave behind her. She shouldn't be here. This fight was not hers. Eveningbreeze's anger was not hers.

"Calling for help?" Fallingstar taunted. "You can't defeat me on your own?"

"Useless she-cat," Eveningbreeze spat. "I should have let you die alongside your pathetic Clan. What good are you to me cowering like a kit?" Her head whipped to Fallingstar, "I don't suppose I have to make this quick."

She launched herself at Fallingstar. This time the dark gray she-cat thrust her paws against the wall, flinging herself upward. Her back claws left white streaks along the rocks. Fallingstar braced and struck yet again. Eveningbreeze pulled her ears back in the barrage, and pushed forward, heaving herself over the ledge. She barreled into the ShadowClan leader. The pair toppled over the edge, falling the short distance to the ground.

A cloud of dust rose in the impact. The thick grains had no time to settle as the warriors flipped over, and scattered more of the dirt into the air. Fernstripe's view was obscured for a moment. The light tabby lifted her head, peering down. There was a howl of pain and Fallingstar burst from the cloud, dashing away. She ran toward the fallen tree and scrambled up the bark for the rim of the quarry.

"Run, Fallingstar, run!" Fernstripe encouraged.

At her yell, Fallingstar glanced over her shoulder and stared down at the light tabby. The ShadowClan leader tripped, her paw falling off a branch. She hit her chin on the trunk and yowled. Fallingstar tugged her paw out and pulled herself over the tree roots to disappear into the forest beyond.

Eveningbreeze was only a few steps behind her, one foreleg dripping blood. The dark gray she-cat paused at the top to glare at Fernstripe. "Have you sided with the enemy, you foxheart?"

Fernstripe pulled her ears back but didn't respond. Eveningbreeze spat and ran after her prey. Her bloody footsteps dotting the rough bark of the incline.

With her sister out of sight, Fernstripe raced for the tree. She wanted Fallingstar to get away. She wanted the other she-cat to wake up. It might not stop Eveningbreeze from haunting the ShadowClan leader's dreams, but it would make Eveningbreeze's goal a little harder. Eventually what remained of StarClan would put things to rights.

Eveningbreeze must have realized she couldn't drag out the fight. As Fernstripe crested the roots she could see Eveningbreeze had caught up to Fallingstar. The ShadowClan leader was limping on one foot. Eveningbreeze was in the air, leaping on Fallingstar's back. Her teeth scrapped Fallingstar's shoulder as the ShadowClan leader fell to one side, slamming Eveningbreeze to the ground. She rolled on top of the dark gray she-cat.

As Fallingstar tried to roll away, Evenignbreeze refused to be shaken off. Her claws hung onto flesh. Fallingstar twisted, jamming her back leg into Eveningbreeze's belly in an attempt to push her off. Or gut her. Fallingstar was not holding back. The thrust only sent Eveningbreeze a mouse-length away.

Both she-cats rolled to their feet. They panted, glaring at each other. As Fernstripe approached, she could see the fear in Fallingstar's green gaze. The small was outnumbered. She was fighting something already dead and as far as the living cat knew, there was no second death. She would lose. It was inevitable, but still Fallingstar fought.

 _So much like Honeybee_ , Fernstripe thought. She swallowed down the lump in her throat. Honeybee fought for a Clan that was destroyed, though it meant her death. Because it was the right thing to do, even though she knew she'd fail. Fallingstar would not give up. Honeybee hadn't either. Because of it, Honeybee was gone, and Fernstripe had allowed it. By not standing by her side and fighting with her, Fernstripe had permitted Honeybee to die. Alone.

Fernstripe narrowed her gaze. This was one death, Fernstripe could not allow. She owed it to Honeybee to save the she-cat's mother. She hadn't followed Eveningbreeze into the world of the living to watch the dark gray she-cat cause mayhem. She'd come hoping to make a difference. Now was her chance. She could not let fear hold her back now.

As Eveningbreeze reared to strike again, Fernstripe slammed into her sister's side. The dark gray she-cat breathed in sharply, eyes wide as she struggled for balance. She regained it a tail-length away. Fernstripe stood between Eveningbreeze and Fallingstar.

"Go," Fernstripe growled at Fallingstar. The ShadowClan leader stared at the sisters, her mouth hanging open. "Find a way to wake up!"

"You coward," Evenignbreeze growled. "Don't you want revenge?"

"She did nothing to me," Fernstripe meowed back. Eveningbreeze sought Fallingstar's death out of revenge, but Fernstripe's demise had been the result of her own folly. For blindly obeying Eveningbreeze in life. Fernstripe was not making the same mistake again. Eveningbreeze was not her leader. She was her sister. The gravity of that status had long ago lost meaning in Eveningbreeze's cruelty. Fernstripe was her own cat, following her own path and she wasn't going to obey Eveningbreeze ever again.

"Stand aside," Eveningbreeze growled.

"No," Fernstripe shook her head. "I lost Honeybee I am not giving up on her mother. She wouldn't have wanted that."

"You don't have to do this," Fallingstar meowed from behind her. "This isn't your fight."

"It is my fight," Fernstripe corrected, glancing back once. "My sister wronged me before she ever did you. I let her change me. I chose to follow and enjoy hurting others because of my faith in her. I should have been stronger and rejected her sooner. Then none of us would be here now."

"Are you saying its my fault you are in the Dark Forest?" Eveningbreeze growled.

Fernstripe sighed. Maybe it was a little, but Fernstripe had chosen to follow, to ignore her better judgement. That was all on her. "No and I am not letting you have Fallingstar. We aren't risking her. The Clans need her."

Eveningbreeze snorted.

"They do!" Fernstripe protested. "The Clans are at peace. ShadowClan is thriving. That's all because of you," Fernstripe smiled at Fallingstar. ShadowClan would stay strong because of Fallingstar, letting the silver and brown she-cat die would only throw the Clans into turmoil at her mysterious death.

"I would have been proud to call you my leader," Fernstripe continued. "Fallingstar, tell the Clan I am sorry for what I did to them."

"Traitor!" Eveningbreeze yowled. Her shadow-stained pelt grew darker as the clouds in the sky pulled away from the sun. Her reddened eyes flashed. "I'll rid the word of your spirit and gut that she-cat nine times!"

Fernstripe didn't give her sister the chance to attack first. She threw herself at Eveningbreeze.

Although Fernstripe had no burning ivy speared to her clawtips, the light tabby aimed for her sister's eyes. She wanted to blind Eveningbreeze. It would give both Fernstripe and Fallingstar the time they needed to escape. If Fernstripe couldn't land the necessary blow needed for distraction there was only two ways this battle could end: Eveningbreeze realized the error of her corrupted hate-filled thoughts and forgave those around her for their real or imagined slights, or she died, because if Fernstripe let Eveningbreeze go, the she-cat would only come back for Fallingstar night after night until she won. If she even let Fallingstar wake up at all.

As Fernstripe pounced, Eveningbreeze slashed at her sister's belly. Her claws caught on the light tabby's ribs, pushing Fernstripe sideways. Fernstripe twisted midair to stay on course, striking her sister with her left paw as she ignored the sting in her chest.

Eveningbreeze ducked and Fernstripe's strike was off. The dark gray she-cat's whiskers slipped through her toes. Fernstripe kept her feet as she landed on the other side. As the light tabby turned, she could one or two whiskers pulled from Eveningbreeze's muzzle.

Eveningbreeze wiggled down on her haunches as if to jump on Fernstripe when Fallingstar snatched Eveningbreeze's lashing tail in her mouth.

Eveningbreee yowled and spun around, ripping her limb from the ShadowClan leader's teeth. Eveningbreeze's eyes darted between the she-cats. Her ears went down and she growled. To Fernstripe's shock, Eveningbreeze took a step back.

"I will still be here after you wake up Fallingstar," Eveningbreeze hissed. "I am your nightmare. Fernstripe cannot be your protector forever." With that, Eveningbreeze raced away, running for the trees. The Dark Forest spirit had given up.

Fernstripe sighed in relief as she watched her sister leave. The dark gray she-cat disappearing into the undergrowth, indistinguishable from the rest of the shadows.

"Thank you," Fallingstar meowed. Her shoulders slumped and she lifted one paw. It was the one she'd twisted falling into the tree while escaping the quarry. "I never thought I'd say that to you."

Fernstripe chuckled. "Neither did I. It was the least I could do for Honeybee."

"You mentioned my daughter," Fallingstar nodded. "How do you know her?" The light brown and silver tabby's ears rose.

Fernstripe was not sure where to start. Or when she should end. Fallingstar might not take the second loss of her daughter well.

"S-she was my friend," Fernstripe settled. "Without having met her, I don't think I would have saved you." Fernstripe would have still been the bitter cat without Honeybee's brightness. "After dying on the Dark Night she—"

Before Fernstripe could explain, her eyes caught a dark shadow on the tree limbs above Fallingstar. Eveningbreeze leapt straight for Fallingstar. Fernstripe dashed forward, shouting as she shoved the ShadowClan leader out of her sister's path.

Fernstripe's legs collapsed under the weight. She tried to twist out from under Eveningbreeze. The dark gray she-cat snapped at Fernstripe and kicked the light tabby in the head as she pushed off, leaping for Fallingstar once more. Fernstripe saw stars, but when her gaze cleared, she could still see them.

A wall of shimmering golden fur blocked Eveningbreeze. Fernstripe blinked and blinked again as she pulled herself to her feet. Honeybee? But she was—

"Why aren't you dead?!" Eveningbreeze shrieked, taking a step back from her assault. Over Honeybee's shoulder Fallingstar gazed at her daughter's back, eyes wide with awe.

"Honeybee," Fallingstar meowed. "When Fernstripe said she met you, I was afraid you weren't a StarClan cat."

"I'll explain later," Honeybee meowed. She growled at Eveningbreeze and turned her gaze on Fernstripe. Her bared teeth softened. "Thank you for saving Fallingstar."

Honeybee had seen that? Fernstripe nodded her aching head. This was a dream. Honeybee couldn't be here. Could she? And if she lived, then did the Clan?

"I-I had to," Fernstripe meowed over the tightness in her chest.

"Eveningbreeze," Fallingstar meowed. "You are outnumbered by far better warriors. Leave now, or we won't be lenient on you."

"I don't need your leniency!" Eveningbreeze hissed. She turned away from Honeybee and Fallingstar. This time when she ran, she didn't flee. The Dark Forest warrior ran straight at Fernstripe.

Startled, the light tabby flinched and tried to step out of her sister's way, but she wasn't quick enough. Eveningbreeze bared her teeth and grabbed hold of Fernstripe's neck. Fernstripe felt teeth pierce her flesh. It was a terrible pain that made her see only white. Even her clawtips trembled in the agony.

"No!" Honeybee yowled. She charged.

Eveningbreeze ripped her teeth free, trailing blood in in the air as she swiped at Honeybee. The dark gray she-cat weakened by her time in the Dark Forest was no match for a cat that outweighed her on a good day. Honeybee slammed her head into Eveningbreeze's chest, and clawed the she-cat's legs, pulling them from under the dark spirit.

Eveningbreeze stumbled, trying to keep her feet, but Honeybee spun about, lashing Eveningbreeze's eyes with her thick tail fur. Eveningbreeze blinked out the pain. She was struck in the face by Honeybee's next blow.

The dark gray she-cat took a step back, but Honeybee was relentless. Eveningbreeze's tail hit a tree trunk. She had no where to go. Honeybee leapt, and Eveningbreeze fell to her belly in a dodge only to shoot to her feet again when Honeybee landed. Honeybee, off balance, fell to her side as Eveningbreeze's shoulder pummeled her ribs.

Fallingstar was quick to take her daughter's place. She was in Eveningbreeze's face when the battered Dark Forest spirit regained her feet.

"Never again!" Fallingstar shouted. She struck Eveningbreeze with her paw. As she was standing on her already injured paw, she lacked the force needed to kill, but it was a vital blow. Eveningbreeze fell to her side, blood leaking onto the ground around her.

Fallingstar and Honeybee stared down at the dark gray she-cat. Honeybee glanced at her mother and then quickly raced to where Fernstripe had fallen. Behind her Fallingstar dealt the second and final blow. Eveningbreeze's sightless eyes stared blankly at the sky above. Then Eveningbreeze faded. Her dark gray pelt blended into the shadows, being absorbed like puddles after a rainstorm. Her ginger belly was the last to disappear. Only crimson blood remained on the crushed pine needles.

Fernstripe watched from where she lay collapsed on the ground. Everything was tilted in her view. Even Honeybee's face when the golden she-cat fell by her side.

"Fernstripe," Honeybee cried.

"Hey, puff," Fernstripe gasped out. Honeybee was really here, right?

As Fernstripe lifted her paws to make sure, she watched little flecks of starlight shimmer on her tabby fur. The mud she'd so carefully maintained had caked off. The glow on her fur was as soft as any sunset, reflecting in Honeybee's eyes.

"Hey, look," Fernstripe whispered. Blood leaked from the corners of her mouth. Her voice was not strong. "Stars. Is that me or just your light?"

Honeybee looked at the flecks in the light tabby's fur.

"No," Honeybee sniffed. "They're yours." The golden she-cat sobbed and nuzzled Fernstripe's forehead. "We'll get you help. I promise."

Fernstripe didn't think there was enough time. She felt so tired. In her aching eyes she could see her soft silver shine held in Honeybee's golden radiance. The light tabby closed her eyes. Honeybee's warm pelt curled around her. And then, there was nothing.


	18. Chapter 17 Beyond StarClan

_Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter_

 _Thanks to reviewers:_ Mikaceous, Mossyheart, _and_ Niqhtshadow.

 _I am so sorry. This should have been out months ago, but I got distracted by finals, a new job, writing a book I plan on publishing, moving, and not being able to find the box with the notebooks I wrote this story in. Basically life got in the way. But here it is, the end._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Was this fate? Honeybee wondered. Fernstripe and Eveningbreeze had died on the same day seasons before and now they would perish together once more? No. Honeybee wouldn't allow it! Honeybee stared at the she-cat she wrapped around. Their paws touched, Honeybee's tail draped across Fernstripe. Star flecks glimmered in her pale tabby fur. A patch of fur disappeared here and there, but did not rush to consume the body as Honeybee had witnessed in the past.

Fernstripe was still alive and if Fernstripe still existed, that meant she could be saved. Honeybee had a shot!

The golden she-cat leapt to her feet, pressing her paws into the wound. Honeybee startled when she felt the touch of another cat. Honeybee looked up to see Fallingstar. The ShadowClan leader had limped over from the tree roots where nothing of Eveningbreeze's spirit remained.

"What can I do?" Fallingstar meowed.

What _could_ she do?

"Hold this," Honeybee ordered.

Falllingstar slipped her paws under Honeybee's and they traded places. The transparency crept further along Fernstripe's tabby stripes. Their time was limited.

"Flametail, I have to get Flametail," Honeybee meowed.

The ShadowClan medicine cat had met Honeybee when the golden she-cat raced to the Moonpool, leaving Sunstorm to deal with her treacherous sister. Flametail had barely arrived in StarClan and quickly filled Honeybee's ears with what he'd last seen when falling asleep at the Moonpool with Fallingstar: two Dark Forest shadows had delved into the pool after trailing the patrol from the ShadowClan territory. Fallingstar had failed to make her appearance in StarClan and Flametail could only think the worst.

Without hesitation, Honeybee had dived into the pool, thinking only of entering Fallingstar's dreams. She'd arrived too late.

But not this time. She was going back to StarClan.

"I'll be back, I promise," Honeybee meowed. "Hold on, Fernstripe."

Honeybee opened her eyes. She stood up from the Moonpool, the water leaked from her pelt onto the grass that surrounded the sacred water in StarClan territory. Nearby, a ginger tom and a white-and-brown she-cat whispered to each other near a patch of lavender.

"Greetings," meowed the brown-and-white she-cat, standing up. "I'm Hazeltail. Sunstorm sent me—"

"Flametail!" Honeybee snapped ignoring the greeting. "Hurry, we have to get back. You have to save Fernstripe!"

Flametail's mouth dropped open. The flabbergasted medicine cat allowed himself to be pushed toward the Moonpool. "Where are we going?"

"Fallingstar's dreams, come on! Just think of Fallingstar and you'll get there," Honeybee promised. It had to work. It had for her anyway when she'd gone to save her mother and Fernstripe.

Honeybee practically shoved the ginger tom into the water. They both awakened at the base of the quarry. To Honeybee's surprise Hazeltail had chosen to follow them. Honeybee ignored the other she-cat, directing Flametail up the fallen tree trunk to where Fallingstar leaned over Fernstripe.

The ShadowClan leader pressed her paws into the wound, blocking the flow of blood.

Fernstripe lay, her forelegs extended, eyes closed. Her limbs were little more than a fine mist and the rest of her body wasn't solid enough to block the ground. The flecks of transparency were now swathes.

"Sh-she has stars?" Flametail stared at what was left of Fernstripe.

"Don't just stare—get to work!"

The light tabby chest, flecked by glimmering lights, rose slightly. Blood bubbled at her nose.

"She saved Fallingstar," Honeybee meowed. "She became a member of StarClan. I won't let her die when her new life has just started!"

"How can we help her? She's already dead." Flametail meowed, standing back.

"No," Honeybee refused to accept that. Her mind flashed to the understanding that he meant Fernstripe's living body, not death of the spirit. The Clans did not yet know about the second death. "Do something!"

"I-I have no herbs, no cobwebs," Flametail shook his head.

"You're a medicine cat!"

"Not a miracle worker!"

The transparency of Fernstripe's pelt slithered under Fallingstar's paws. Within a few more heartbeats Fernstripe gave a sigh and was gone. Only a twinkle of starlight danced in the dust until it too faded away. Fernstripe was dead.

"No," Honeybee whispered. "Please, no."

This wasn't supposed to happen! She shouldn't have given one whisker to Eveningbreeze. Hadn't Fernstripe warned her during their training sessions to never give your enemies a warning of your intent? To strike first?

Honeybee closed her eyes. Fernstripe had been so brave to stand up to Eveningbreeze, and fight her sister. If only Honeybee had been there sooner!

Fallingstar moved from where she hunched over the empty space and limped toward her daughter. She wrapped her tail around Honeybee.

"She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

"I love. . . loved her," Honeybee meowed. She swallowed down the squeak that accompanied the words Fernstripe would never hear.

The yawning ache that had stated since Fernstripe left the island, filled by the joy at their reuniting, was now bursting with pain enough to steal away memories of the good times. The only way to make sense of the emotion was to yowl her agony into the sky.

"Oh, Honeybee, I'm sorry," Fallingstar murmured, pulling her daughter closer. She rested her head on Honeybee's.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything," Flametail meowed. The medicine cat looked downward, his ears lowered.

Honeybee gazed at him. She couldn't even bring herself to me angry with the tom. He hadn't known what to do. When Honeybee had left to get him, she'd already known Fernstripe would fade. But she'd had to try.

"Where is Eveningbreeze?" Flametail asked.

"Dead," Fallingstar meowed. Her voice hardened and Honeybee watched as her mother's claws came out. The blood had stained her paws. It was the blood of both Fernstripe and Eveningbreeze. Death had taken the sisters the same day yet again. Only one would be missed his time. Honeybee could see still Fernstripe's calm eyes gazing at her as the end came. Her last words.

"It sounds like there is a story here," Hazeltail meowed. She looked at the ShadowClan cats with sympathy. "I can tell you what happened to Sunstorm later, Honeybee, and I'll let her know to give you some time."

"Thank you," Honeybee whispered. She didn't know this cat, but she appreciated the gesture. And at least Honeybee knew Sunstorm was all right. That was good, right? The news failed to rouse the golden she-cat's relief.

Hazeltail departed, a mere glimmer as she faded. Honeybee closed her eyes and shivered. It was too much like Fernstripe's death.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fallingstar asked when the she-cat was gone.

"Not-not right now," Honeybee sniffed.

"Hazeltail told me a little of what was happening in StarClan," Flametail meowed. "I can tell you later, Fallingstar. I-I can leave you two alone, but I really think I should get back to Brownfeather. He's probably panicking by now."

Fallingstar winced as though she imagined her mate's reaction. Honeybee wondered what her father would think of sudden wounds appearing on his sleeping mate.

"Take care, Flametail," Fallingstar meowed.

The medicine cat nodded and left.

"She was a brave cat," Fallingstar meowed in the silence. "I-I didn't expect to be rescued by her, but I am grateful. I will let the Clan know what she did. She asked for their forgiveness. I can honor her last request."

"Thank you."

They didn't talk for a long while, but curled together, Fallingstar licking Honeybee's head until the golden she-cat found her voice again. Honeybee told her mother about the Dark Forest and Fernstripe and how everything was going to be set right again. Or it should have been. What was right if Fernstripe wasn't here?

In time, Fallingstar had to go. Honeybee knew she couldn't keep her mother from waking up. Not when Brownfeather needed to see her again. ShadowClan needed Fallingstar.

"Will you be all right?" Fallingstar meowed as she prepared to leave.

"I'll be fine," Honeybee meowed. The ache had ebbed to a twinge, reignited when Honeybee let her mind drift toward Fernstripe. She would be fine. She had to be. Fallingstar needed to believe that.

"Take care," Honeybee meowed. She left first, not wanting to see what would happen if Fallingstar woke up and she was left in the dream.

Fallingstar's concerned expression was the last Honeybee saw of her mother. With StarClan cluttered with cats, Honeybee would get no solace there. She closed her eyes and imagined a place far away. Cold, as dismal as the shroud around Honeybee's heart, settled on her pelt. A quiet soothing wash of waves lapping pebbles filled her ears. Honeybee opened her eyes.

The darkness of the sky crashed down on her. The island lacked the luster Honeybee remembered. The bright green glow on the plants was missing. Only her own stars, dim with her sorrow, illuminated a patchwork of foliage much like dappled sunlight. Only less because there was no intensity. The camp was barren. No sounds of kit laughter, no warriors talking about their hunts. The grass seemed more yellow, harder. It wasn't the soft tickle of the undergrowth in StarClan. The island seemed to be dying in the absence of the Clan.

Not only had the camp lost its warmth, but the undergrowth had been torn and tossed to the side. The warrior den was clawed, the bedding tossed out into the clearing. Scentmarkers of unfamiliar cats reeked like fox stench. The Dark Forest spirits had vented their frustration when they'd failed to find their prey.

Honeybee cautiously ducked under the draping moss of the Raised Root. The plant flaked off at her touch, falling to the ground. The den appeared untouched and lacked the foul stench. To whatever powers had blocked the spirits from finding the den, Honeybee was grateful. She curled in the dry nest. It still smelled of Fernstripe. She buried her nose in the feathers and moss.

She remained there until she heard a noise outside the den.

"Ugh, what a stench!"

The golden she-cat raised her head. Who was there?

For the first time she'd returned to the Dark Forest, Honeybee felt her heart quicken. She'd returned to the land of her enemies and lingered. There were probably warriors here, slinking around looking for StarClan cats to get revenge on. Honeybee assumed the battle for StarClan was over—why else had Hazeltail been so calm?—but that meant the evil spirits were pining for revenge.

What if they found her here?

"What did they do to the camp?" moaned a second voice. "This is awful."

"Should we be here?" meowed a third cat.

"Splashpaw, we had to check."

Splashpaw? Then that meant—! A lightness entered her paws.

"Now that we have," continued the second voice, "we should go. She isn't here."

"Why would she be?" meowed Meadowbright, the first voice.

"We should leave scentmarkers if she does come," Cricketleg responded. "It will let her know we came looking for her. I'll um. . . have any of you ever seen crickets while hunting?"

Honeybee crept from the den. She recognized the voices. These were no Dark Forest warriors; they were her clanmates.

"Who are you looking for?" Honeybee meowed.

"Honeybee!" Three cheerful voices accompanied the cats who raced to join her near the Raised Root. Only a breath later did they lower their ears and glance around the island as the cry echoed into the Dark Forest. They had to remain wary of any nearby dark spirits wandering the area.

The warriors touched each other's noses in greeting. Honeybee noticed cobwebs wrapped on limbs and poultices smeared across flanks. Meadowbright squinted one eyes, a red line nicking the top of her skull, parting the fur along one cheek.

"Why did you come?" Honeybee whispered.

"I thought you'd come back," Cricketleg meowed. "It's the only place our Clan has. I thought you and Fernstripe might be here. After the battle it made sense our Clan would find those who survived."

"Are you the only ones who came?" Honeybee meowed. Her chest twinged at Fernstripe's name.

"The only ones who dared come back here. We said we'd let the others know."

"It's just awful what they did here," Meadowbright whispered, glancing at the destruction. "It isn't home anymore, is it?"

"Was it always this drab?" Splashpaw meowed.

Honeybee sighed. She didn't know. Everything looked different since they'd gone to StarClan. Was the island dying because they'd left or had it never been bright at all?

"Did you find Fernstripe?" Cricketleg meowed, interrupting her gloomy thoughts.

Honeybee lowered her ears and felt her shoulders sinking. They needed to know. "She's gone."

"Gone?" the three voices chimed. Splashpaw and Circketleg looked as though boulders had fallen from the sky.

"A-as in 'dead' gone?" Cricket meowed. "Faded?"

Honeybee nodded and swallowed. Her eyes closed against the sudden sting in them.

"She died saving Fallingstar. Eveningbreeze killed her."

"No. . ."

"That foxheart," Meadowbright muttered. "I'm so sorry, Honeybee."

"It's alright. I'm fine." If she said the words enough, maybe it would come true. She cleared her throat. "I'm here to sit vigil," she confessed. "I didn't expect anyone else."

"We'll sit with you," Cricketleg placed his paw on top of hers. "She was our leader."

"Not in name or by StarClan's will," Meadowbright argued then looked ashamed to have disagreed with the tom in front of Honeybee.

"It was by our choice," Cricketleg meowed firmly.

"She was too good of a cat to die," Splashpaw whispered. "Why her?"

"That's what I ask myself," Honeybee meowed. She cleared her throat once more. "Tell me about the battle. I know StarClan won, but what happened?" She needed a distraction from her pain.

"Oh, yes," Cricketleg meowed. "We won. Well sort of." His black head tilted and his tail twitched.

He and Meadowbright told Honeybee about the valiant fights, the deaths, the victories and then something she did not expect.

"We didn't exactly chase the Dark Forest away, not completely. We've still got a few cats on our territory that refuse to leave. The worst fled back into the sycamore hole and the Dark Forest, and some were cast out when they surrendered, but some stayed. Their StarClan relatives refused to cast them out. As you can imagine, not a lot of cats are happy about that."

"Why not?" Honeybee demanded. "They can change. They'll get their stars too if you give them a chance."

Cricketleg and Meadowbright cautiously considered her bristled fur.

"H-how do you know?" Meadowbright meowed.

"It's ridiculous," Cricketleg argued. "They deserve to be in the dark forest. They don't have stars."

"Fernstripe wasn't evil!"

Cricketleg's ears went red. "She was the exception. All the others. . . the stories we were told. We know what they did. They are. . . not fit to be in StarClan. Many other cats agree, Honeybee."

"They can change. I've seen it. Fernstripe had starlight in her fur at the end."

Three pairs of eyes widened.

"These other cats can too if you give them the opportunity," Honeybee continued.

"Like Sunstorm's Morningsong?" Meadowbright meowed cautiously.

Honeybee winced but said nothing of the situation. It was best if they didn't know just yet. Morningsong's betrayal would only contradict her words. She hoped Morningsong was not still in StarClan. That cat certainly did not deserve a peaceful afterlife.

"No one wants to live with the Dark Forest cats though," Splashpaw meowed.

"I don't think any cat realizes the Dark Forest warriors can get stars," Honeybee meowed. "They haven't seen it like I have. They've already given up on the dark spirits."

"They want them out of StarClan, that's certain," Cricketleg meowed.

Fernstripe had died a member of StarClan as she deserved. These other cats had the potential as well. Honeybee wouldn't be so cruel as to shove them back into the thorny den of the Dark Forest if they were striving for redemption. They might get their stars as well, and maybe with the more welcoming cats in StarClan they could believe it too.

"I-I have an idea," Honeybee meowed. "Fernstripe would hate it." She suddenly smiled.

"What?" Cricketleg meowed cautiously.

"You still want to be a Clan, right?" Honeybee meowed. "When we leave the island today, we have to make a choice, do we stick together or do we join the Clans we lived among while alive? I know my choice. ShadowClan is not my Clan. Not any longer."

"Nor is RiverClan mine," Splashpaw meowed. He gazed into her eyes and Honeybee knew the apprentice spoke from his heart. The RiverClan in StarClan territory was not the Clan he left on earth. He did not know it any longer because they did not know him, not having lived in the Dark Forest this last moon or so. They would never understand him, just as ShadowClan's warriors would never understand Honeybee.

"Then our Clan will leave this territory," Honeybee meowed. She waved down the shocked exclamations with her tail. "We won't go far, just outside the territory so we are nearby, but not on StarClan land where they feel they can tell us what to do."

"I am okay with this plan so far," Cricketleg meowed, "but I feel you are getting to something I won't be so pleased about."

"I propose we take the Dark Forest cats seeking redemption with us," Honeybee meowed. "They and those who support them can come with us if StarClan won't have them. Our Clan will give them the opportunity to change."

"Why would Fernstripe hate the idea?" Meadowbright meowed. "That's seems like it would have benefited her greatly had she lived."

"Because," Honeybee meowed quietly, "She distrusted the Dark Forest cats. She felt as you did: they deserved where they were. She'd have left them in the Dark Forest, but I know better. They can change and if StarClan won't see it, then I won't be a part of StarClan. I can't make this choice for you, but I am going."

It was her decision. She didn't need these cats to come with her. They'd followed her here, beyond reason, and she was grateful, but this path was her own. She had to give the Dark Forest cats the hope they could change because she couldn't let more cats die without their loved ones. Stars meant something, they really did, whether it was peace with one's self or forgiveness from a higher power, all cats deserved the chance to get their stars and to know they had the opportunity. Honeybee would give that to them.

"I have a feeling the Dark Forest was meant to be probation, not a prison for eternity," Honeybee meowed. "We just failed to see that. StarClan needs the reminder."

"Maybe you're right," Cricketleg meowed. "I am glad that Fernstripe became a StarClan cat at the last."

The three cats sat in silence, watching the wilting plants and listening to the waves on the hidden shore.

"Where do we go after this?" Honeybee meowed, gazing up at the darkness above the trees. She didn't want there to be nothing after this life.

"Don't be too anxious to find out," Meadowbright meowed. "We need you to be our leader."

"Leader? Me?"

"It's only right," Meadowbright meowed. "You were the deputy after all."

"And this is your idea," Splashpaw meowed.

"I think we'll support you," Cricketleg meowed looking at his companions. "I don't know about our other Clanmates, but I'm with you. I didn't stand up before when Fernstripe was cast off the island. I should have. Maybe she'd have gotten her stars sooner and she'd still be here. Maybe the Dark Forest spirits do deserve a second chance. And if not. . . well I'm not afraid of chasing them back here."

There was a firm nod from Meadowbright and Splashpaw.

"Thank you, everyone," Honeybee meowed. Her throat felt tight for another reason now. Honeybee had come to the island for solitude. She hadn't expected to find solace with others, yet here it was. She sniffed and looked around the camp to avoid their gazes.

The clearing was darker, the green fading away. Torn bedding scattered around the ferns, bark clawed from trees and the stench of foreign cats. The territory she once called her own, felt like hers no longer. This was no refuge. The only thing good about the island was the memories. It was time to leave and never return. It was time to start her new life.

"Let's get back to StarClan," Honeybee meowed. "It's safer and we should make sure the nicer Dark Forest spirits aren't exiled again."

"You got it, Honeystar," Cricketleg bowed his head.

"Oh, don't do that," Honeybee meowed. "I don't need to be a 'star to do good things or to lead you. I have one life and I will give it all to my Clan."

Meadowbright smiled at her announcement and even Splashpaw looked awed.

"I have a question," Cricketleg meowed. There was a mischievous glint to the black tom's eyes. "Can I be deputy of our new Clan?"

"Really?" Meadowbright meowed. She snorted. "Isn't there anything else you can think about?"

"Hey, a cat has to have ambition."

Meadowbright took a swipe at him and Cricketleg dashed to the other side of the clearing, fading as he leapt away. Splashpaw was quick to follow, a grin on his silver face. Meadowbright shook her head yet again and glanced at Honeybee, "See you soon?"

Honeybee nodded and the other she-cat followed her Clanmates back to StarClan. The island grew darker. Honeybee looked over the camp one last time. She was needed to look after her Clan.

"Good bye, Fernstripe," she whispered.

The ache would be there for a long while, but Honeybee felt peace now. As she got to her feet to follow the warriors, a warm feeling wrapped around her like a tail caressing her shoulders. A warm gust of air tickled her ear fur.

"I am proud of you."

For a moment before she blinked her eyes in disbelief, Honeybee was certain a light stripped tabby leaned against her. A glimmer of stars shone in the pale pelt, dancing in the dust where the delicate paws rested.

And then the vision was gone.

Honeybee whirled around, searching for the other spirit. The scent of Fernstripe was thick in her nose, but there was no one else here. Honeybee's heart pounded, her breath quickened. Perhaps 'the end' was not the end after all. The world of spirits was a place for second chances. For cats like Fernstripe to choose their allegiance a final time.

One day, Honeybee's heart soared, one day she would walk with Fernstripe again beyond the stars. It would just take a few steps to get there.

* * *

 _Poor Fernstripe's death has been planned since day one. However, when I wrote the last chapter I debated if I wanted it to actually happen. I envisioned a chapter where she actually lived. Then I realized that allowing Fernstripe to live was a cope out, that so many movies end in a false death. This had to be real. However, as this is fanfiction, even if the cats have to die, I questioned why fading away has to be a final death.  
_

 _Because of the "what if", I got the idea for Honeybee's new Clan and how the Dark Forest cats could find redemption even if many of the StarClan warriors didn't like them. If you prefer to pretend Fernstripe is leading them still that is perfectly fine with me.  
_


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Warriors by Erin Hunter

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Fawnfur blinked away the images swirling in her mind. The nursery and its occupants took shape in her eyes. One or two of the young cats had fallen asleep, but the older two, as well as Cloverkit, stared at the medicine cat apprentice with wide eyes.

"Is any of that true?" Black-kit asked. They'd heard tales from "ancient" history before, but this was something recent. No one had ever heard this tale. Even now, as the storm clouds fought over head, did StarClan fight the Dark Forest?

"Stop scaring the kits," Lightningwhisker meowed. The black and white queen bristled in the darkness. "Dark Forest cats invading StarClan? Do you really want them to believe there is no refuge from cruel cats? That we can die again after reaching what should be a peaceful afterlife?"

"I apologize," Fawnfur meowed.

"You apologize for that mouthful of nonsense?" the queen continued.

Frostshine hushed her. "Thank you Fawnfur for spending time with us, but I think it is time for the kits to get some sleep."

Fawnfur bowed her head. Perhaps she had frightened the kits. At least those who had remained awake. The three stared at her silently, glancing at their mothers. She wished she could only find the light-hearted stories for them.

"I didn't mean to scare any kits," Fawnfur meowed, "But I hope you don't see this as a tale to be frightened of, but hopeful. We can all find redemption, eventually. No matter how far we might have gone."

At least that was how she saw it. But even amiable Frostshine was hesitant to agree.

"My tale is done, for now," Fawnfur promised. "I have things to do, duties to attend. Good day. I'll send some prey up for you. The apprentices may have to get wet today after all."

The medicine cat apprentice made her way out of the den. The ginger-brown she-cat shivered and looked up at the dark sky. The rain streaked down into Fawnfur's eyes and she blinked them away. The clouds fought with each other. Could it be true? She'd never Seen such recent history. Could StarClan still be fighting above? Or was this grief of all that had been lost—every StarClan cat and Dark Forest warrior mourning those who had moved beyond?

Fawnfur shivered. Perhaps her story was not meant for the young ones after all.

Later that evening Fawnfur sat in the medicine cat den, sorting through her herbs seeing what they would need before leafbare set its claws into the lake territory. Jayfeather had gone to visit the elders on account of a few coughs and she was alone when a sudden brilliant light chased away the shadows at her paws. Fawnfur looked up, head twisting to the entrance of the den. A familiar face greeted her.

"Sunstorm," Fawnfur gasped. She ran to her sister and they lightly touched each other's noses. Then the medicine cat took a step back.

"Oh, Sunstorm," Fawnfur repeated. "I'm so sorry."

Sunstorm's fur was torn and there was a healing wound on her paw. For a moment the StarClan warrior looked confused then she gave a chuckle. "I should have known you'd know what happened."

"I saw enough," Fawnfur meowed.

Sunstorm sighed. "I want to go after her, Fawnfur. I want to look for her. I know Morningsong doesn't deserve StarClan, but maybe we could work things out in the Changing Lands. She could get better. See things differently. We could join LightClan at the edge of the territory."

"Maybe," Fawnfur meowed. Her heart hurt. Though she would love if Sunstorm's words could be true, a part of her doubted it. Morningsong was too bitter to change quickly.

"But I can't go looking for her," Sunstorm continued.

Fawnfur looked up, surprised. Sunstorm met her eyes, "I am not leaving StarClan again, Fawnfur. You need me. I am not making the same mistake twice. I will be here for you, sister. I failed with Morningsong, but I am not leaving StarClan again while you still live."

"I'll be fine, Sunstorm," Fawnfur protested.

"I know," Sunstorm sighed. "You were always the most steady. But in case you need me, I want you to be able to find me. Talk to me when you feel uncertain."

"Even with what StarClan has ruled?" Fawnfur questioned, a little amused. As far as she knew they still hadn't lifted their decision that StarClan had to limit their interaction with the living Clans.

"Let them have their rules," Sunstorm snorted. "If you need me, just ask for me, okay? All medicine cats need a guide, and I'm willing to be yours, no matter what the leaders or medicine cats say. They've said a lot of things, but cats are realizing they don't have to obey anymore."

Fawnfur could only hope Sunstorm derision for StarClan leader ship did not extend to her when Fawnfur's own time came to join the starry ranks. She would be one of those hated medicine cats if things didn't change.

For a moment they sat silently, the rain trickling softly outside the den. It was nice to be near her sister again, Fawnfur thought.

"H-hey, Fawnfur," Sunstorm meowed hesitantly.

"Yes?" Fawnfur meowed.

"If you could change the past, what would you change?"

Fawnfur considered the question. What would she change had she the ability to affect what she Saw. Sunstorm probably could think of a few instances. One choice that would have kept Morningsong from the Dark Forest. Or from even dying.

"How far back would you go?" Fawnfur asked.

Sunstorm looked at her in puzzlement.

"The path we are on now, the steps we took, our paws were set here long ago," Fawnfur meowed. "Would we prevent your death? But then you would have never found the Dark Pool to seal it, and our Clans would have perished. Would we keep Eveningbreeze from ever find the Pool? Or preventing her and Fernstripe from doing evil deeds? Stop Hollyleaf from killing Ashfur and running into the tunnels in her self-imposed exile? How far back do we go to correct the ills in life, Sunstorm? They are endless.

"If we followed any other path, we might not even be here," Fawnfur looked at her sister. "The story would not be our own. The world would continue without us, probably very similar, but different. We cannot change the past, only the future by doing the best we can now. We have to accept all the mistakes and all the good that came from these choices."

Sunstorm stared at her, her ginger chest rising and falling. Finally her golden eyes closed. "I suppose you are right, but I still wish it could have gone differently."

Fawnfur nuzzled her sister's head. "I wish Morningsong could be here too."

For a time the sisters sat together, basking in their misery. Fawnfur thought over the events that had played in her head and the words Sunstorm had shared with her this night. Sunstorm thought she had to be there for Fawnfur, but the medicine cat apprentice had a feeling it was the other way around. It was Sunstorm who wanted the companion, someone who could understand the agony of losing her sister. Someone who felt as betrayed, but sorrowful at the betrayal instead of enraged.

"You know, if you ever need to talk to anyone," Fawnfur meowed. "You can come and talk with me."

"I will," Sunstorm promised.

Soon the she-cat faded from sight, the glimmering stars the last to disappear. It wasn't complete darkness when she departed. As Fawnfur blinked her eyes, she realized there was light coming from outside the medicine den entrance. The ginger and brown she-cat stepped to the opening in the rock and peered upward to the sky. The clouds were breaking up, streaks of blue in the gray. The storm was over. As Fawnfur breathed in the fresh scent of the rain fall, other cats appeared from the bushes.

The warriors and apprentices came out to stretch their legs, planning patrols before darkness set in. There was joyful shouts as the kits were escorted from their den. They tumbled into the puddles and splashed each other like RiverClan kits. Fawnfur looked at her Clan.

She wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

 _Farewell until another story._ Ill Medicine, _a story about a medicine cat who kills and which is set in WindClan before Firestar's era will come sometime this year. I hope to get it done in a short time and not over a year so when I write it all out then I'll start posting. (I also hope to get my original story published too but more on that later.)_

 _Keep writing your own stories!_


End file.
